Flowerings
by SaltyWaifus
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was viewed as the bottom of the bottom by society. For one he was quirkless and for two he had no soul mate. There was no way a useless beta could get into UA. As a result he was deemed useless, or a Deku as deemed by Katsuki and was shunned by society. But at least he wasn't an omega. But what if Midoriya Izuku went againt society's view.
1. Background

Disclaimer

I don't own Boku no hero academia nor do I own the characters :)

Also this is a slow burn so enjoy the ride :)

Also note the main ship is gay... Aka Ot4 Katsuki/Izuku/Shouto/Hitoshi

I think that's it

happy reading

Izuku was listening to a lecture by his teacher, diligently writing notes and doing his occasional muttering. Today's lecture was the a/b/o and soulmates unit, something that made Izuku pretty uncomfortable due to his situation. Izuku was supposedly deemed a beta and soulmate-less, in reality he had more than one soulmate and was an omega. But he had his reasons for keeping these a secret.

As Midoriya continued to mutter, a certain blond was getting annoyed by it. "DAMN IT SHITTY DEKU. SHUT THE FUCK UP. I CAN'T HEAR THE LECTURE WITH YOUR DAMN MUTTERING." The class's focus shifted to an embarrassed Izuku. Laughter and a crippling depressed Izuku ensued.

"Now now class settle down." demanded the teacher's monotone voice, "Now where was I…" he scanned through his lecture notes, "Ah, here we go. So as you all must have by now is a flower on a certain part of your body. The location of it determines if you are an alpha, beta, or omega. Alpha's have a flower on either their shoulders or chest. Beta's have a flower somewhere on their legs. Omegas have a flower located on their stomach or on the bottom of their back. As you know Alpha's go through runts and it is during this time they are highly influenced by an omega's smell. Alpha's are the warriors of society and are strong leaders. Omegas go through heats and release a sweet smell that is very strong, affecting betas and even the most disciplined certain cases, this is very dangerous. An omega's role in society are as mothers or caregivers. They are viewed as weak and unfit for labor demanding roles. Also note omegas are very rare, especially male ones, more so than being quirkless. And betas do not go through runts or heats, they are the mediators of society and followers of Alphas." Izuku paused in his note taking, _Wow, lucky me, I must be super rare. I'm a male omega and quirkless_ … Being disrupted by his thoughts, the teacher called him out to pay attention. "As for scents, beta's don't have one while alpha and omega scents are present. Scents vary from person to person. All three can release pheromones to show distress, anger,lust ect.. Now each person will get their flower determining their dynamic first. Your flower is special to you. Later on your soulmate's flower shows up on your body, corresponding to the same placement on themselves. Say your soulmates flower is a rose and it's on their chest, that rose will show up on your chest. Most people only have one soulmate and some don't have a soulmate. Though it is very rare for someone to have more than one. _Ha_ Izuku thought, _I get even more rare, I have like three soulmates.._ "This concludes the lecture. Lunch starts in a few minutes. Once the bell rings you may go. Also there will be a quiz tomorrow about this."

Izuku sighed and packed his stuff up. Once he was done he looked up to see the class empty, leaving him to eat lunch in solitude as per usual. "I should work on some hero analysis in peace while i can…" He took put his hero notebook, lunch, and ear plugs to listen to some music,

While Izuku worked on his notebook, taking a bite of his lunch every now and then, he failed to notice Katsuki coming in the class. He forgot his lunch there. Katsuki noticed izuku who was oblivious to his surrounding and silently muttering.

"Oi Deku." He stalked over to said boy's desk to see what he was doing. His eyes filled with rage as he saw Izuku was still doing those damn notebook. He thought he killed Izuku's dreams months ago when he destroyed his notebook. Izuku still was oblivious to the glaring Katsuki. "Oi shitty nerd." No response. With a grunt he pounded his fist on the desk. "OI SHITTY DEKU."Now that grabbed Izuku's attention.

"Ka-Kacchan? What are you doing here?" Izuku shakily put down his pencil and looked up to Katsuki. His hands trembles. _What did i do this time?_

"Shut up. I'm the one asking the questions here. Now, why the fuck are you still trying to be hero." he said while grinding his teeth. "You're quirkless. How the fuck are you going to be hero without a quirk you dipshit."He picked up the notebook and flipped through, "Honestly give up. You don't stand a chance against me cause i'll be the first one from this shitty school to get into UA. If you don't you're just going to end up killing yourself. You're just a worthless Deku while i'm a alpha prodigy. That's all i wanted to say nerd." He said mockingly, dropping the notebook onto Izuku's desk and walked away.

When Katsuki left the classroom, Izuku let out a breath. "At least he didn't punch me… He probably would've if he didn't have to keep a clean record to get into UA. But no one does anything about Kacchan's behavior anyway… Oh wells. Today i have training with Yagi after school.. And then i have homework. And then i have to study for the test tomorrow. Hmm if i study now i'll have time to do homework. Yosh i can do this. No big deal. Plus Ultra!" Izuku's muttering began once again.

After he waved his goodbyes to Yagi he headed home. The path he took was peaceful, letting his mind ponder on. _Kacchan attitude has been going down.. More cooperative? No he just doesn't yell a lot anymore. His insults lack the layer of hate. Er.. kinda..? I don't know i feel like he could've insulted me more earlier and maybe beat me up a bit. Maybe he likes me? Nah.. I shouldn't get my hopes up. Sure maybe i have a crush on him. Sure maybe i saw my green hydrangea on his back when we were kids. Sure maybe his chest had Kacchan's nasturtium flower. But our friendship is practically non eexisting and shattered. There's no way it can be fixed. Besides why would he even want me as a mate. He deserves better. And if the two flowers on my shoulders indicate anything.. He has way better mates waiting for him. Alphas to be exact. They don't need me. They're better off not having some waste of space holding them back. Especially an omega. That and becoming a sex toy for alphas doesn't sound appealing, nor does being held back from being a hero if they are overprotective.. On another note the beach clean up is doing wonders for my body. I have now gained muscles, though i still have my baby face. Is this because i'm an omega? I know omegas are really supposed to be soft and curvy.. But then again, omegas aren't supposed to be heroes. Heh, I'll show them all. Hmm I guess i'm home…_

"Welcome home Izuku!" called Inko from the kitchen. "You're new suppressments are on the table, and the scent cancelling lotion is in your room. Make sure to use them, you don't know what people will do to you if they find you out.." she added nervously. When she first found out her son was quirkless she felt so sorry for her son. But when she found out he was an omega, she was beyond scared. When it was time to register him she put down people asked where his flower was they answered it was on his thigh. She couldn't risk her sweet child to be abused by some sex crazed Alpha or beta.

"Thanks Mum! I'm going to take a shower before eating dinner." Izuku greeted his mom with a grin and made his way to the bathroom. Inko was happy her son seemed happier these days. Though she worried about his safety, Yagi-san assured everything will be fine and explained to her everything. Honestly she couldn't be more grateful for the man. He had saved her son from a villain and now he's training her Izu and giving him a quirk. With this he can finally reach his dream of becoming a hero.

Author's Note

Hey yoooooo. So yeah I also uploaded this on ao3 so no need to worry if you saw this story there and worried someone stole this.

Hoped you enjoyed reading. Feel free to comment~

I'll upload the rest of it on a later date~


	2. Perspectives and Acknowledgements

**Chapter 2 Perspectives and Acknowledgements**

 _Stupid Deku. Thinking he can actually get in._ Katsuki kicked a can on his path home, shortly after he released an "UGGGGHAAAAAA!" while pulling his hair. This successfully caused a mother to take a defensive position in front of her child. Katsuki made eye contact with the woman before ignoring her in favor of getting home. He sighed er grunted and muttered, "Stupid Deku." During his muttering grunts of complaints, someone tapped his shoulder.

"You need to calm down, porcupine and keep your temper to yourself smart one. How're you gonna be a hero if you cause a mom to go on the defensive." came a smooth voice from behind.

Katsuki froze. Only one person would dare talk to him like that, besides his mom. He smirked, without turning around he replied, "It's been awhile hasn't it you fucker." He turned around to be greeted by the equally smirking purple haired boy who needed a heck tone of sleep. "You still look sleep deprived as ever."

The purple haired teen smirked, "It's an art. So I need some coffee in my system. Wanna join me on my journey to the café."

"Yeah whatever Shinsou."

* * *

The walk to the café consisted of light-hearted insults. Or as light-hearted as those two get. To the bystander, those two together was a troubling to watch, they looked like they could fight at any minute. But they wouldn't fight in public like that. Oh gosh no. Property would get destroyed, like hell they would be responsible for that. Well maybe, a few months ago they would've…

A few months ago meaning the day of the sludge monster incident

* * *

"Kid you need to calm down. Recovery girl will be with you soon and tend to your wounds." All Might sighed, he needed to leave quickly to find the green haired boy, his smiled faltered. He was reaching his limit, quickly he excused himself, " I'm gonna leave now, I need to finish my reports." And with that Katsuki was left at the nurse office in UA.

Katsuki gritted his teeth. His mind filled with rage. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I didn't need his damn stupid help. Especially from that stupid fucking Deku._ Unaware of his surroundings due to being too busy with being salty, someone walked into the room.

"If you keep gritting you're teeth like that, you're gonna fuck you're teeth up. And you seem like all talk and no bite. I guess if you fuck you're teeth up you would literally live up to the saying." commented a purple haired boy. Katsuki immediately whipped his head to face the stranger.

 _How fucking dare he._ He stood up and pushed the purple teen against the wall. His hand on the kid's neck. Threatening. Throuh gritted teeth he seethed out in a threatening Katsuki manner, "Who. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are. How are you insult me with you're dead ass. Do you know who the fuck I am. I am-"

He was cut off from the purple haired teen who was unfazed by Katsuki. He made eye contact with Katsuki. And boy oh boy did he have a smug face, "Well, I think my name is Hitoshi Shinsou and I know who the you _fuck_ are. You're the Explosion boy from tv earlier. Dude I gotta give you props, you're face was priceless. You were just asking for help. HA!"

Katsuki's eyes widened, "Fuc-" blankness. His mind went blank. What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Do. To. Me.

The teen sighed and pried the blonde's hands from his neck. He looked at his work. "Get fucked you egoistic bastard. Ouch!"

"Shinsou, what do you think you're doing?" called out a tired voice.

"One word Aizawa-Sensei. Justice." This reply got him another bonk on the head.

Aizawa was too tired for this, "I thought you were gonna get an ice pack."

"I was. But I realize i didn't need it. Until now, since you bonked me on the head twice." Aizawa loved his student, he really did, and he realized his quirk heavily depended on getting his victim to talk. And that included being a master of trash talk and such. He knew what he was signing up for when agreeing to be the kid's mentor. But can the kid just calm?

"Whatever. Training is over for today. Also release the damn kid. Recovery Girl will be here in a bit to check on him."

Shinsou did as he was asked. Immediately he got yelled at in the face. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" The feeling of blankness scared him. It reminded him of the sludge monster. Feeling hopeless. He couldn't move. Couldn't do anything. He hated the feeling.

"First off, I'm Shinsou Hitoshi not "mother fucking ass" and second...shit are you crying?"

Katsuki was hyperventilating. He couldn't breathe. _No. God no. Please someone help. Help…_

Shinsou did not know what the fuck to do. What did he do to deserve this? Well. Maybe… no not the time for that. "Fuck. ummmm Dude calm down?" _Come on fucker reply so I can make you blank out.._ Just then Recovery Girl walked in and analyzed the situation immediately.

"He's having a panic attack. Shinsou please step out of the way so I can treat him."

* * *

A short while later…

Katsuki was all healed up and sleeping peacefully on one of the beds in the nurse's office while Shinsou silently watched the blonde's breathing. "I'm sorry." he said over and over.

When recovery girl got katsuki to sleep earlier, she talked to shinsou and asked if he used the quirk. To which he replied yes. She then went on to explain why Katsuki got a panic attack. Katsuki was reminded of the sludge villain attack. He was forced to relive the traumatic experience because of him. Him and his damn quirk.

 _All you're quirk is good for is for being a villain,_

 _Hah? You want to be a hero? That's funny._

 _Stay away from me monster_

 _._

 _Villain_

Shinsou shook his head. He just wanted to be a hero. He didn't want to hurt people. He didn't want to act like a villain. He didn't want to use his quirk to hurt others. But he did. He fucking hurt someone. "Damn it." Katsuki started to get up.

"What the fuck?"

Shinsou avoided eye contact, "You sure use the word 'fuck' a lot.."

Katsuki didn't reply. He had an idea of what the kid's quirk was. He wasn't an idiot. Like hell he was gonna reply to this fucker.

"Yeah. I guess you don't want to reply, you probaly figured out my quirk. You know…" Shinsou looked down at his fidgeting hands, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked. He saw small droplets of water appear on his hands. "I'm sorry i hurt you with my quirk. I just-"

Katsuki cut him off, "Shut up. I don't need your damn apologies." Katsuki didn't need this. He was not afraid of this piece of shit. To hell with his quirk. This fucker was not gonna have any power over him. And he knew just the way to prove this. To prove the teen in front of him was weaker.

"What?" Shinsou looked up to the blond glaring at him. _Nothing new about glaring to me.._

"Fight me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you fucking insane?"

"Are you trying to get me angry?"

"Hard to tell if I am. What's the difference between angry and you're current mood."

Katsuki laughed. This was the first time someone actually is talking back at him. But he was still better of course.

Shinsou looked at the blonde confused. "Wow the porcupine knows more facial expressions besides bitch face? Wow you can actually laugh." he said while wiping some stray tears from his eyes. _And I'm back to where I started… I was supposed to apologize and leave. But now I'm just provoking him…_

Recovery Girl walked in to inform Katsuki that his mom was here to pick him up. And with that Katsuki got up to leave. But before doing so he grabbed Shinsou's shoulder. "Oi stupid face. Me. You. Fight. Tomorrow at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at 4 pm. If you dare not show up, I will personally hunt you down." He let go of the teen's shoulder and left without letting Shinsou protest.

Recovery Girl sighed, "Honestly. Boys these days."

* * *

"So you actually came."

"Of course I did. I don't want you hunting me down."

"Good. at the count of 3 we're gonna fight."

"Fine by me porcupine."

The two alphas got into a fighting stance and released there scents, both reeking of dominance.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"COME AT ME FUCKER!"

Katsuki dodged a punch from Shinsou.

Shinsou swept his foot under Katsuki and tripped him. He lifted his foot up to smash it down.

Katsuki grabbed the foot and pulled Shinsou down.

Katsuki was now on top of him, "Any last words?"

"Not really."

(Yeah fighting scenes aren't my thing woops.)

Both boys were now panting on the ground.

Katsuki couldn't believe it. Some nobody was able to be on par with him. Wow what was the world coming to?

"Hey porcupine. Good fight." Shinsou said as he pulled himself up. He stood over him hand reached out for Katsuki to grab, "You throw one hell of a punch. So we good?"

Katsuki debated stared at the hand. It was just like that time when he was a kid. But he didn't feel like he was being underestimated. Instead he felt something in his stomach stir. He has never felt like this before. It was weird.

"So are you gonna take my hand dipshit? I'm not gonna wait forever."

 _Like hell I'm grabbing your hand._ Katsuki pushed the hand away and pushed himself up. "Wow rude much?" came a snarky reply from Shinsou

Katsuki dusted his knees, without looking at the boy he said, "My name is Bakugou Katsuki."

"I'm aware. And I'm Hitoshi Shinsou."

Katsuki then started to observed the boy and himself. They looked like shit. "Wanna head over to my house so we can fix ourselves up?" Katsuki offered.

"Sure. And wow the 24/7 angry child knows manners? Amazing~"

"Shut up or else I'm gonna whoop you're ass again."

"It was a tie."

"I still whooped your ass."

"As did I my good sir."

When they got to Katsuki's house they treated their wounds. But Shinsou was the first to treat himself in privacy of the bathroom while Katsuki made some food. Then Katsuki went to treat himself while Shinsou chilled on the couch. They were still unaware they were soulmates.

"Hey. The food is done." called Katsuki.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming honey~"

"Shut the fuck up and eat the curry. Or you can starve."

"eAt ThE curry." Katsuki glared. "Ok I'm eating. Calm dude. Caaaaallllmmm."

He took a bite of the curry, he was surprised the blonde could cook. Like fuck this was good. "Who the fuck are and what the fuck did you do to porcupine?!"

Katsuki squinted his eyes at him, "You have horrible table manners."

"You're one to say."

The meal consisted of back and force jabs and a Shinsou screaming to Katsuki, "What the hell are doing to the curry? You're killing it! That's way too much hot sauce!"

It was getting late and it was time for Shinsou to head home. "Cya around Katsuki."

Katsuki grunted, "Right back at you... Shinsou..." said boy's eyes widened and smiled. Katsuki watched as the boy left.

With Katsuki, _Fucker isn't too bad... I guess.. Fuck what am I thinking._ Katsuki's blush quickly faded as he busied himself with dishes.

With Shinsou, _Hehe Porcupine is actually not too bad. Once you get pass his attitude. He's honestly quite cute, especially when he's sleeping.. Shit do I like him? Oh fuck no I'm not._ His blush quickly left.

* * *

Present time...

The two boys were now seated at the café. "So how's life porcupine?"

* * *

Bonus

Back during Shinsou's and Bakugou's fight...

Izuku was scared shitless. All he wanted to do was clean the beach. But no. Katsuki just had to be here fighting some dude. They smelled reeked of alpha and pheromones. _Gosh darn my lifffffffeee. Might as well take notes..."_ Izuku hid behind the safety of some boxes and observed the fight taken notes here and there. _Wow. The guy is actually holding his ground against Kacchan... Oh wow was that a tie? .. I wonder if the guy has a mutation quirk or something. Maybe a psychic one?_

The boys' eyes were closed, to busy trying to catch their breathe. Taking his chances Izuku crept a bit closer to observe the boys and fuck. Shinsou pulled his shirt up to wipe some sweat off his face. And fuck. Izuku fuckin saw it. He saw the flowers. He saw it. He had the same flowers that adjourned his chest and shoulders. _HEHEHeeeeee Maybe it's a coincidence. Sure he smells like an alpha but it's not like he has my flower on him... It's just a coincidence that he has those flowers. They could belong to anyone!_

Too bad for Izuku, his fears were confirmed. The purple head teen stood up and stretched his arms upwards, revealing a certain flower on his back.

Izuku was so done. _What the fuuuuckkkk._ Izuku quickly left the premises and went home. Straight to his bed. He grabbed his pillow and screamed.

A/N

Hello~ Hopes you enjoyed reading~


	3. Progression

**Chapter 3 - Progression**

"So how's life." Shinsou asked.

"Life is good." Came the creative reply of Katsuki, taking a sip from his coffee, "You?"

"I could say the same." Shinsou squinted his eyes and slouched a bit.

"Problem panda bastard? Can't handle my presence?"

"Panda bastard. Out of everything to call me…. And yes I can very well handle your presence."

"Then why are you staring holes into the table?"

"Cause."

It was Katsuki's turn to squint at Shinsou with dissatisfaction from his reply.

"This conversation is bland as fuck. Let's get down and dirty."

"And you prove once again that you have horrible manners."

Shinsou who was sipping his coffee started to cough and choke on his holy beverage. He was now hitting his chest to combat his choking, "Me?! Horrible manners? Porcupine, you need to see how you act in public." Without giving Katsuki a chance to counter, "First you sag. Not really gentleman material. Second you glare at anything that breathes. And yes that includes non-living objects. Third-"

"Alright alright. Calm down Mr. Know-it-all." Katsuki put his hands up in defensive and settled them back on the table, "I won't deny your evidence, but when it comes to food I am serious. Thus table manners."

"You're actually such a prissy bitch with a stick up your ass."

"Language."

"You have no right to tell me that. Hmmmmmmmm… So how was your day."

"Good." Katsuki took another sip from his coffee to hide the slight smile on his lips. He was honestly quite amused at Shinsou's 'Did you really fucking say that' face.

Shinsou face palmed. "Tell me how your day went."

"You first." Katsuki was having fun.

"Ugh fine. So I woke up. Went to school. Trained. And then I'm in a café with a person who has an ego bigger than the world."

"Nice creativity. I guess I should go next. So I woke up to the yelling of my banshee mother. Then I went to eat breakfast and went to school. During lunch I saved a civilian and now I'm here with a dead ass panda bastard."

Sinsou pinched the bridge of his nose, "Again with panda bastard. And saved a civilian? That's hard to imagine… You and saved should not be in the same sentence unless you were the one being saved." Shinsou remarked.

"Ok that's mean." Shinsou waved him off. "And I'm aiming to be the #1 hero so as your future #1 hero I am saving civilians. One deku at a time."

At this point Shinsou was thinking about how far hero standards have fallen but at the same time sarcastically clapping. "Wow such words. But how exactly did you "save" this "deku"" Shinsou said making sure to use air quotes. "Cause for all I know you could've sent the kid to the hospital…'

"I saved him from future harm by telling him not to do something."

"Elaborate."

"So demanding. Fine. The kid is a quirkless beta who thinks he can be a hero. I being the great person I am decided to give him some advice."

Shinsou was in a Sasuke pose. His elbows on the table, with his chin on his hands. "What advice did you give him?" He said in a deep voice. Shinsou was a bit worried about Bakugo's reply.

"Jeez you look like a constipated duck butt. Well I told him, and I quote, 'You're quirkless. How the fuck are you going to be hero without a quirk you dipshit. Honestly give up. You don't stand a chance against me cause I'll be the first one from this shitty school to get into UA. If you don't you're just going to end up killing yourself. You're just a worthless Deku while I'm a alpha prodigy.' That's what I said. It was better tell him right then and there than to see him dead trying to save a cat."

Shinsou's eyes have darkened and said lowly. "You can't help but dream." Shinsou wondered how this "Deku" felt. He wondered if the kid was feeling the same despain he did when he was in school. He himself had a quirk that was mocked as it could be used for villainy. Every damn day people would subjugate him. Avoid him. Despise him. Tell him he had no right to be a hero. But he couldn't help but dream. He wanted so bad to have someone who believed in him. And he got that once he met Aizawa. Someone who genuinely thought he could do it. But what about a quirkless kid. Sure it was futile for someone like that to enter the hero world. But that gave no right to spit on someone's dreams. You can't help but dream.

Katsuki look dumbfounded but quickly scowled. "What do you mean by that. You tryna say something?!'

"I said. You can't help but dream Katsuki." Said boy was startled that the other had used his name, but he dared not to show this. He wasn't gonna let some panda bastard the delight of him showing weakness. "You had no right to put down his dreams."

"It's better than him dying in vain."

Shinsou stood up and pulled Katsuki outside the café. "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

A bit of time later they ended up at a park. "So what is there to discuss Shinsou."

Said boy was facing away from Katsuki. "You know.. I can sympathize with this Deku."

"What do you mean? You're an alpha with a quirk who can put up a good fight. How do you think you can compare with such a weakling."

"SHUT UP. You just can't say that to someone." Shinsou turned around to a pissed off Katsuki.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

"KATSUKI. You just can't. Do you see anyone telling you that you can't be a hero. Despite your horrible attitude. Despite how you treat people who are weaker than you with disrespect. Despite your language. No you don't. Why? Because you're an alpha with a strong quirk."

"..."

"You don't get to decide what a person can be. You can't decide someone's dreams." Shinsou looked away from Katsuki, "You practically had everything given to you for free. No need to work hard. You had no struggles or obstacles. But people like him. People like me. We face people doubting and shitting on our dreams every damn day just because we don't fit a certain mold. I had to struggle to get where I am. Everyone told me I couldn't do it because of the nature of my quirk. They still do. But I couldn't help but dream, and that dream turned into determination. This "Deku" is quirkless right?" Katsuki nodded. "Then he faces a tougher life than I. Do you think he wanted to be quirkless? No he didn't. But that doesn't stop him from dreaming. Dreams are precious. Look at me, my quirk is not built for combat. And you wanna know how I fight? Practically quirkless. If I could put up a good fight against you being quirkless, this 'deku' can to. This 'deku' already faces so much negativity, but is still able to dream. He just needs someone who believe in him." Shinsou needed to breathe. He felt like crumbling. He remembered how much pain he went through. He felt something wet on his face. "Fuck."

Katsuki's banged shadowed over his face as he walked towards the purple haired teen with an unreadable expression. "Look I'm sorry. Just stop crying.. It looks creepy."

"You shouldn't be saying that to me… You should be saying this to 'Deku'"

"Ok.."

If only if it was that easy. The next few months up until UA's entrance exams went like this. Katsuki would call Izuku out. Izuku booked it and ran/hid/parkour/ really anything to get away from Katsuki. Katsuki would corner him in the classroom. Izuku would jumped out the nearest window he could. Despite the class being 2 stories up, Izuku landed quite gracefully to Katsuki's surprise. Katsuki would even try to follow him. Apparently Izuku was really hard to find and was good at hide and seek even though the hideous hair disaster of a green afro literally stood out. Katsuki just wanted to apologize. The way he acted was so not heroic. Aside from apologizing. Trying to apologize. He's been trying to act a bit more… civilized. Or as civilized as he can. Civilized as in sagging his pants not as low as before.

Now with Izuku. The last few months have been a bit...very tiring from the young greenbean. The last few months consisted of avoiding a fight with the hot headed explosion boi and training with All Might. It also consisted of lying to his mentor. But he didn't mean to… I mean how are you supposed to tell someone you're an omega. It's not that he doesn't trust his mentor it's just… It's easier to train a beta than an omega. And now we find ourselves today. The day of the entrance exam to his dream school. And today he was a green bean on a mission. He was gonna tell his mentor he was an omega.

At the beach…

Izuku stood up top of a pile of trash. He faced the horizon, his body was outlined by the background of the sunrise. The sunrise. The symbol of a new day and new life. He did it. He finished the clean up! He yelled out in triumph. He yelled like a newborn who just entered the world.

All Might was proud his student cleaned up the beach all by himself. "He finished at the last minute! More than perfectly! **GOODNESS!** " He finished his sentence while transforming to his buff form. It was also at this time Izuku was swaying back and force on top of his trash pile. And then he fell. And then All Might, our #1 hero caught him just in time before he face planted onto the floor below. "Good work my boy!"

Izuku looked up at his mentor with exhaustion "All might… I did it.."

"Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer! Teenagers are amazing!" All Might looked at his student's body, "You did good. You really did!"

Izuku teared up "No All Might.. You did this for me… I'm too blessed.."

All Might patted Izuku's back, "Hahaha It was your own hard work. We'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours. Now, it's time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku looked up at his mentor with anticipation. He's been waiting for this moment for so long. Someone believes in him. Someone actually believed he can be a hero!

"This is something that I was once told: Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence."

At this point Izuku was staring at his hero with stars in his eyes. _This is really happening. I took the reality that would be surprising even in comics._

All Might pulled off a piece of his hair and presented it to Izuku "Eat this."

"Eh...EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

This was one of Izuku's weirdest moment of his life. Or one of many moments that will be.

Bonus

"Again Shouto. And this time use your fire."

Shouto looked up to his 'father' with his tired eyes. He just wanted to drop. He was so tired and beaten up. But he had to keep fighting or else. Shoto got back into fighting stance and charged at his 'father' with ice racing dangerously close to his target.

The result was being smashed against the wall and fire. The oh so hated fire. "AGH-GH"

"I said use your fire." That was the one command Shouto will never follow.

With great struggle came a hoarse, "No."

Shouto felt pain. "You good for nothing. Today's training is over." And Endeavor, the #2 hero walked out of the room. Leaving a Shouto Todoroki on the floor, clutching his peony flower on his shoulder where he had been hit, silently damning everything.

 **AN- Hope you enjoyed reading~ If you couldn't tell.. I'm a noob when it comes to posting on this website. Woops**


	4. On the Edge of a New Beginning

**Chapter 4 - On the Edge of a New Beginning**

Izuku was a step away from entering through UA's gate. He was really about to do this. A few months ago he thought he had no future. Thought he was useless. Contemplated the thought of his own death. Ending a futile dream for little quirkless Deku him. But fate had other plans, and Izuku was thankful for it. He was more than thankful. If he actually went through with Kacchan's advice, he would have never met All Might and gotten the chance of the lifetime. The chance to prove that he can do it. That he can be a hero. So now we find little Izuku right in front the gate, the doorway into his dream come true. But he'd have to pass the entrance exam, the only thing standing in his way and he will conquer it.

Once on campus Izuku was stunned. There were so many people here to analyze. Yes his analyst dreams have been answered. His brain was orgasming with delight! _Oh sweet dingle berries!_

Izuku has started mumbling and people avoided him by walking around. Izuku had his very own bubble in the sea of people now~

 _That guy over there has 6 arms! I wonder what he can do! Two of the arms have eyes, is that an ear? Oh jeez that guy will be killer for stealth operations is his senses can be enhanced like that… He can also give one hell of a fight if he can harness those senses he'll be one step ahead of his opponent. And there's a.. Really pink girl over there? Hmmm she's probably pink because of her quirk? Camouflage? Can she change the color of her skin? That's pretty cool if she can blend into her surroundings.. Though if her quirks not that and she's naturally pink… maybe her quirk has something to do with chemicals.. And it affects her pigment? That can be the case cause her eyes are filled with black. Wait does her eyes work like how animals with black fur around their eyes. That means she would have better vision. Or maybe her eyes give her night vision… She also has antennas, I wonder if she can pick up sound waves or maybe they sense danger? And there's another kid with red hair over there.. Oh he has come pointy teeth.. Is he related to the Salt Water Hero: Sharknado? I wonder if he has connections to Samezuka Corps.. He has a scar over his eye, I wonder if that was from a fight or if it was self inflicted by his quirk. But how would a quirk hit him there. Can't be an emitter type quirk. And there's a small chance it's physic, something like Mum's, where he didn't have control and he pulled something to him? I'm going with a transformation quirk. Oh there seems to be a kid with an electricity quirk. I wonder if it works similar to the elemental 4, Team Iwatobi. Each of the members can freely wield and element.. Though it's kinda weird that Free! forces his Team Iwatobi to eat mackerel for days. Poor guys.. At least their mascot thing is cute. Awesome! There's a girl there with vines for hair. Definitely some kind of manipulation of plants quirks. If she works like a plant, she better stay away from dark areas or even the Underground hero business. And over-_

"Deku." Izuku shuddered, he recognized that voice anywhere. The person he's been avoiding all these months. The person who gave him nothing but torment. After learning to believe in himself these past few months, he has learned to get over his crush on him. He didn't need someone so toxic in his life, not to mention as a love interest. And his name was… ( ****AN- JOHN CENA DUN DUN DUN.. jk jk sry ignore me.)****

"Ka-Ka-kacchan…" Izuku stuttered out. _Damn I still call him that? Dang it. The Kacchan I used to know is in the past. I have to face Katsuki now._

"Listen.." Katsuki stepped into the avoided piece of land Izuku stood that people were avoiding. "I wanted to tell you.." He grunted. _Dammit i just have to say one word. This is my chance!_

Izuku stared at Katsuki. He wasn't scared. No he was scared shitless that this sorry excuse of a soulmate was going to expose him. He observed the blond who looked like a volcano about to erupt. _While he's not doing anything right now I could walk away. This is my chance!_ Before Katsuki could finish his sentence, Izuku fared a quick "Goodbye and good luck" and then disappeared into the crowd. _So don't want to deal with him today._

As he made his retreat, he became giddy. _This is it!. Or not.._ Izuku was midway from falling when he felt weightless. "Wahhhhhh! What the!?"

"Oh! Don't worry let me settle you down before I deactivated my quirk." And true to the girls word she did, just as quickly as she left and wished him a good luck.

Izuku was mesmerized. _I just talked to a girl!_

A while later he found himself questioning the stars above. Out of all the people to be seated next to, it just had to be him. But at least he wasn't the kid who bursted through the doors earlier, kid must've woken up late in the one day he shouldn't.

"Deku shut up I'm trying to listen to ."

And true to Izuku's omega instincts he stopped mumbling about the heroes working at UA.

"Ok now! Hello Listeners! Welcome to the entrance exams! Everybody say HEY!"

Silence.

"I love the enthusiasm..ehem." Present Mic was a bit flustered but no matter, he had an exam to introduce! "Ok so this is the exam. You'll be fighting some robots!"

Activate Izuku mumbling frenzy. _Robots? This challenge should be doable for some. Though mental quirks are not going to do well. This exam is made for power. Kacchan can blast through with his quirk...Wait… Where does UA get the money for this? Anyways how am I going go about this? I barely got my quirk today. Barely enough time to get used it while my peers had their whole life to cultivate their quirks. I don't even know how to use or control this quirk… Sure just clench your butt cheeks and let it out.. But ughh. I can't just run around and play tag with some robots. I also can't freely use my quirk ,or I risk a serious injury. What good would I be if only have 1 move in my arsenal. I can't fist fight either. These are robots many times my size. Think! THINK! What are a robot's weakness? So the robots are either remote controlled. Or not, for testing purposes robots need to react to the different situations and it would take too long for a person controlling it to react. How about how are the robots activated. Either with a remote or manually. Knowing UA, they have to be prepared for worst case scenario, and that's the robot going out of control. So there has to be a way to deactivated this thing manually. There has to a panel somewhere. Can't be too high. If the robot went out of control, it'd have to be easily accessible. Maybe around the feet. Yosh. If I can find the panel I can deactivate the robot. My only problem is getting near a robot. There's going other people who I have to compete with. I have to get a head start. But what am I going to do if someone actually fight me for a robot. I can't fight and deactivate a robot at the same time….._

"And you over there with the curly hair!" Izuku looked up and shakily pointed to himself. Katsuki rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet 'typical Deku.' Meanwhile Izuku was wide eyed and questioning just what did he do this time!

"Please be quiet, you are disrupting. Honestly why are you here if you're not even serious in being a hero." Izuku was wide eyed as he looked at the stuffy looking teen. _Me? Not serious about being a hero?_ The stuffy teen went back to sit, in favor of listening to Present Mic's explanation. Izuku took a seat of shame and muttered a quiet 'sorry'. Katsuki scoffed and brought his attention back to Present Mic, ignoring the making of a certain sleep deprived panda boy in the back of his head, telling him to apologize.

"Well Listener! That is not a mistake, That robot it 0 points despite it being so huuuuuugggeeee! I'll let you decide if you want to fight it or avoid call. And now that explanations are done…. LET'S START THIS THING. You will be given out slips to which field you'll be in. Good Luck!"

Izuku was thankful to not be in the same area as Katsuki. But was disappointed to be in the same area as the stuffy boy who called him out. Yeah how about he moved over there.. And over there is where he spotted the girl who stopped him from making out with the the floor. So being the good citizen he was, started to venture over to her to say thanks. Or that was the plan before the stuffy boy stopped him.

"She looks like she's trying to concentrate. If your here to just play around, I advise you to leave now. This place is no place for people like you." the stuffy boy stopped his hand gestures and walked away. Leaving a shook Izuku.

Suddenly, a voice on the speaker yelled out a "Go." Izuku booked it. He had the go so he went. He needed as much of a head start as he can if he was going to pass. Now the people at the start were confused. But their confusion was answered with a "What are you doing! Go!"

Bonus

"FUCK I'M LATE" yelled Shinsou. It was 7:30 am. The deadline to get inside UA for the exams was 8:00 am. Shinsou was royally screwed. Why of all days did he have to wake up late!

Well dear reader, let me enlighten you~

"Come on Shinsou. You telling me you still can't land a hit on me." Aizawa coolly dodged a kick from his pupil, "You're not going home till you get a hit in."

"Tomorrow is the damned exams. Aren't I supposed to be at home getting ready?"

"You are."

"How!" Shinsou received a kick to the side. That was going to hurt tomorrow. "You know what don't answer that."

By the time it was 10 pm, Shinsou still had not gotten a hit in. "Hurry up kid. I have places to be."

"I'm trying! Maybe if I got sufficient sleep I could land a hit. But because of a certain someone!" Shinsou put an emphasis on someone as he laid on the ground trying to gain his breath. _Damn. I just wanna sleep._

"You have a long time to go. And your time shouldn't be used to complain. So get up and fight me."

"You're starting to sound like a certain porcupine I know." Aizawa gave a questioning look. "Never mind.. Hey is that a cat?"

"What?" Aizawa turned around, "..Huh.. No, there's no cat ther-"

Punch.

"Get fucked!"

"Damn can't believe I fell for that."

"The enemy's weakness is meant to be exploited.. Right? It was a logical ruse~"

"Alright. You win this time. Now go home."

Stupid Aizawa! This is his fault. Though he felt smug for punching him. It was his fault! Speaking of the devil. As Shinsou got out of the house he got a text from him which stated "Good Luck problem child." Shinsou sighed. "I'm going to need it. Thanks sensei." he replied back.

Another Bonus!

Shouto treated his wounds from the fight with his.. Parental figure. He hated him. It was his stupid father's fault that his mom was in the hospital. All because of his stupid ego. Or was it his fault… If he hadn't been born his mother wouldn't have been triggered by him. But at least today's training was over and he had the rest of the day to himself.

And how did he spend this time?

By standing in front of the hospital where his mother was kept. He wanted to go in, but he couldn't. He was scared. Scared of what his mother would say..

It was getting dark, and his father would be back soon. Time for another training session. He sighed and made his way back home. The training session tonight will fill him with more cuts to help hide the ones he caused himself.

This was all Shouto knew.. And wondered if he'll ever be free of this burden of a quirk.

 **Author's Note**

Here's the inspiration I used to write the bonus about Shinsou: post/170248264101/a-logical-ruse

Sorry for taking so long to update~ I'm done with anything stressful for now.. well to the extent of having this weekend the calm before the storm. Also I planned this chapter to include the actual exam but it felt better to just leave it off here~In other news guessed who watched the Free! movie Take Your Marks! Oml it was beautiful. The fangirls sitting behind me just made it that much more enjoyable. Shoutout to those fangirls that I couldn't help but scream with when my baby Rin went on screen. And man those creators know what they're doing. My heart has been blessed. So hyped for season 3! Well till next time when Izuku kicks some robot butt.. Wait do robots even have a butt? Who knows.. Hope you enjoyed reading~ ;)

Oh yeah! I will also like to know what side ships you would like to see~


	5. Entrance Exam to a New Chapter

**Chapter 5- Entrance Exams to a New Chapter**

Not even 4 seconds into the exam and Izuku has encountered his first robot. It was also at this point that the others have caught up to him. _Dang! Gotta claim my point fast! But how do I beat this thing?! I can't even use my quirk. Think Izuku THINK. The robot's head has to turn and tilt its head to aim lasers at people. How can I use this.. BINGO BONGO! I got it._

As the robot shot lasers , Izuku effectively dodged the majority of them while advancing his way in between the robot's legs. _Just a little closer_ he willed _._ Izuku dodged another onslaught of lasers. _Damn there's no cool down for the lasers._ Izuku looked up at the robot's head, and yes his plan was working. If the robot kept trying to aim lasers at him while he moved toward its legs, it would fall over and become disabled. He rolled in between the robot's legs resulting the robot tilting over.

"I did it!" he yelled in triumph. He turned around to observe his work, though he was filled with pride, he was quickly filled with dread. Everyone was demolishing robots left and right! That meant less robots for him. _I can't fail All Might damnit!_

Realizing in his current area he had no hope to gain any points and decide to move somewhere else. As he ran through the streets, he witnessed other students in danger as they fought robots. Much like the sludge incident, Izuku would rush in to save other participants. He pushed people out of harm's way, led them to safe places and disabled the robots from behind. To his luck, the switch off button was on the back if the robot on a foot. _To think robots could be defeated with a press of a button…_ On another note, though Izuku gained some points for disabling robots, he still did not accumulate enough points pass and Present Mic had just announced 3 minutes left. _Oh my Jesus. I'm screwed…._

Izuku continued to run through neighborhoods and streets, and that's when he saw it. The infamous killer 0 pointer. He was stunned and gawked at the thing. Sure, on any other day he would analyze the huge piece of metal, but right now he was too busy trembling. _I am so screwed. Why aren't my legs moving!_

Izuku could do nothing but stand and watch as other fled the scene. But his state if fear was broken by the yell of a girl and a certain purple guy trying to lift up the rock that trapped the girl. He also noted that the robot was getting dangerously close…

 _I can't just stand here and be helpless! I can't wait for someone to save me. No. Not after what All Might has done for me, I need to repay him. I need to make him proud. Show him he made a good choice. Dammit he wasn't the same timid boy he was a few months ago! My name in Midoriya Izuku. And I am not no Deku._

Going on his resolve, Izuku sprinted over to the duo and noticed the girl trapped was the one who stopped him from tripping prior. Then it clicked.

"Your quirk is anti-gravity right? Can you lift the rock?"

The girl couldn't answer but the purpled haired boy did. "She overused her quirk. She can't anymore."

"Ok." Izuku went to the opposite side of the rock. "On the count of 3 lift."

"1….2…..3….." Miraculously through the grunts they lifted the rock. But at the same time, the colossal robot was even more closer. They wouldn't be able to escape in time. _If only I can buy them some time.._

The purple haired boy lifted the girl from the ground. "What are you doing! Come on we gotta get out of here!"

"You're right, you guys gotta get out of here. Don't worry about me, I'll buy you guys some time." Without time to argue against Izuku, Izuku jumped up into the air.

 _It's now or never!_ "DETROIT" Izuku raised his arm back, aiming dead center on the robot's face. "SMASHHHHHH!"

Silence

And then

Boom.

Izuku had just demolished the robot, but not without a cost. His arms and legs were shattered and an ugly color of purple. And on top of that he was falling towards potential death.

And like anyone would, he screamed, very loud.

Shinsou POV

He watched as the broccoli boy just disappeared from where he was standing, only leaving behind a cloud of dust. He was trying to make sense of what just happened as he looked up to find the kid behead the robot. _This crazy fucker. Just fuckin leapfrog outta here and smashed the robot's head. Effectively putting it out of commission._ Something inside him snapped. _He did that with his quirk. It has to be something to do with enhancing his body. That is such a heroic quirk._ "Lucky him." _He must have a pretty good life_ Shinsou seethed in his mind.

People around him came closer to watch the spectacle in awe. They were commenting on the awesome they just witnessed.

"Dude did you see that!"

"That was so cool!"

"He has such a cool quirk."

Shinsou was numb, his eyebrows were furrowed, bangs shadowing over his face. _Didn't I just save your dumb asses! Where's my praise?!_ Shinsou shook as he was holding the girl in his arms. The girl who was watching the boy saw he was about to fall to his death. She had to do something! So she shook the arm of the boy holding her. "Hey! Dude! Listen! Hey! Listen!"

Shinsou sighed. _Just let it go Shinsou._ "What do you want Navi." As he faced the girl and saw what she was looking at, he wanted to laugh.

 _And now the damn broccoli head was falling from the sky. And I'm the only capable person around to save his sorry ass. Jesus. How'd did I get into this mess!?_

Earlier..

"What are you waiting for!" Present Mic then activated his quirk, "GOOOOOOOOO!" Shinsou winced and wish he could punch the daylights out of him. But then against the banshee of a man was his sensei's boyfriend, and he did not feel like being beat up today.

On another note, Shinsou ran forward with the rest of the group and quickly were faced by robots.

Kids with quirks taking an exam to be a hero plus robot equaled robot frenzy. And Shinsou was not having any fun.

He mumbled under his breath as he dodged hits from robots and pulling some people out of harm's way, "What the clucking fuck. My quirk is not meant for this!" Shinsou really wanted to pass this dumb exam and show he could be a hero.. But right now he was really questioning his resolve. _Should I still be a hero? I can't even fight back with my quirk._ "Robots can't even mind controlled! Fuck kind of exam is this!"

Somewhere far away Aizawa chuckled as he watched the examined while drinking a cup of coffee. "I wonder how the problem child is doing."

Now back to Shinsou who was shaken from his thoughts from screams. _Wait screams?_

People were running past him. He turned around to see what the commotion was about and he saw it. A giant ass robot that was going to squash him. "Fuck."

As he was about to make his own retreat, he faltered, he saw some people on the ground, injured. They didn't have the luxury to run like him right now.. And people running away just ignored them! "I don't really have a choice in the matter do I" he grunted.

Shinsou commanded the people running to take the injured out of here. Once the last of them were taken care of, he prepared to retreat. He was stopped the quiet groan of a girl. And guess what. She was under a rock. A huge rock. And the robot was coming. Without thinking he ran to the girl and tries to lift the rock. But it was futile. Until some broccoli kid came to help.

And now here he was returning the help to the Broccoli boy, by bringing the girl to where Izuku would be landing. The girl had insisted she could use her quirk. Did this plan worked? Yes. Yes it did. The broccoli was still alive. Injured yes. But alive nonetheless.

The girl had slapped the boy unconscious, but saved him from becoming a splat on the ground.

The exams were over now, and Shinsou needed a nap. He really wanted a nap. So accordingly, he was the first one to leave the auditorium after Present Mic's speech about God knows what.

As for Izuku, he walked back home after Recovery Girl healed him up. Then he stopped. "What's missing?" Izuku stood there massaging his temple, "Oh! I know!" he said while clashing his fist into his palm. _I forgot to tell All Might I'm an omega! Damn. I guess I should call him so we can meet up…_

If only it was that easy…

The week following was very taxing on young Izuku. First All Might wasn't answering any texts or calls. Resulting him to feel anxiety and guilt. Guilty because he has been lying to his mentor and the idea of All Might giving up on him scared him. Adding on to his troubles, was the acceptance letter that would be coming at the end of the week. His mind preferred the worse case scenarios and worried about the worse.

For Shinsou, his week was heavenly. Aizawa cancelled training for a whole week. To say he was happy was an understatement. Finally he could sleep in! But the bliss soon died down. It was around his 3rd day of freedom that he realized he had stayed in bed for 3 days straight watching cat videos. Not that was a bad thing.. But even he knew it was bad to stay inside all week. So he decided to get out of the house and do something. What? He did not know, He would just figure it out later.

So now we find Shinsou in front of his door, "One small step for cats. And one step for more cats."

Similarly Izuku was going outside today instead of worrying at home. Well, he didn't actually decide this, more like his mother told him to stop sulking and go outside. So technically he got kicked out of the house till dinner. _Awesome._

Both teens wandered about to places.

Izuku decided to hit up his local hero merchandise store to check out new merchandise. That he would willingly buy. And buy he did.

He walked out of the store holding a box of posters. No these were not new but old ones the store was going to throw out. Izuku witnessing this crime went and saved the posters. Too bad it made it hard to see where he was going. This resulted to Izuku bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" yelped Izuku. He arranged the posters out of his plain if sight and was frozen. _It's the guy!_

Shinsou looked up at the person who bumped into him and shit it was the one broccoli weirdo. _Out of all the people I could bump into._ "Look Broccoli boy. Just stay out of my way. I'm too tired for your bull."

"Bro-Broccoli boy? What?"

"You heard me. Now please move so I can go on my happy way."

"OH!" Izuku stepped to the side "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that… And he's gone. Figures." He watched as the purpled haired boy walked off. _I guess ⅔ of my soulmates hates me I guess. Awesome._ "Well I guess I'll be on my way…"

It was only 2pm, and Izuku had a good 3 hours to do whatever he wanted. He took a look around and sighed. He doesn't particularly have friends to hang out with. _Thanks Kac-Bakugou._ He sighed. _What am I going to do_ he thought as he wandered the streets.

Not so far away from Izuku's position was Todoroki Shouto. The son of Endeavour. An aspiration for the young. Respected and awed by the public. Despised by his son.

Said hero was off doing his duties for the day, leaving Shouto to entertain himself. At home he layed in bed enjoying the throbbing pain from his now bandaged right arm. He didn't have morning training today so his arms were not bandaged from burns or cuts from his dear old father. No these injuries were his punishment. Punishment for landing his mom in a psychiatric hospital. Punishment for being a failure. Punishment to distract him from the world around him. He knew it was wrong but.. It was his only escape. It kept him grounded. Reminded him he was still somewhat alive and not completely a puppet of his father.

To spite his father he refused to use is right side. He also used a sharp piece of ice to slice his right arm. The pain made him feel and allowed him to vent his frustration. It was nice.

But he was getting tired of lying in bed all day, so he decided to get dressed into a sweater and genes and head to his normal standing spot until his father came home, the psychiatric hospital. And that is where we find young Todoroki right now.

All he did was stand there and occasionally look at the building's windows to see if he can catch a glimpse of familiar white hair. It would probably be easier to just go in and ask to visit. But a monster like him didn't deserve that. He deserved to stand outside and suffer.

A couple of minutes passed by and he was zoned out, gaze set on some grass a but away.

Izuku, meanwhile, was exploring a part of town he didn't usually pass through. It was a around the psychiatric hospital. The area was quite nice, but a bit far from home. Since he preferred to get home right away to avoid trouble he never found the luxury to pass by. The last time he was here though was when Bakugou and his followers were chasing him and he was trying to escape. Good times.

As Izuku absorbed his surroundings he tripped and his box of goodies went flying. Of _course I do that._ He got up on his knees, wincing when a scrape on his knee met the cold air. "I'm such a clumsy goof." He groaned as his emerald eyes gazed on his goodies scattered around him. Quickly he started to gather his things.

Shouto stared at the kid who just tripped. To help or to pretend he didn't see he wondered. When he looked down at his feet he noticed a poster rolled over to him. _Might as well give it to him._ He stalked over the kid, "Het I think you dropped something.." he said holding out the poster.

Izuku looked up from the ground to the bi-colored hair. "Wha-what?" His eyes fell on the item held out to him, "OH. Tha-Thank you.. Sorry for the inconvenience…" Izuku sturrered out while blushing. _So need to work on my people skills._

Shouto looked down at the nervous boy and chirped a monotone, "It's cool." And went back to standing there as per usual. Though his eyes would slightly glance at a certain All Might poster..

Izuku was done gathering his things and was about to leave when he noticed the bi-colored boy glancing at his box. He followed the gaze to an All Might poster. _Huh. He's a fan too?_

"Umm… Are you a fan also?"

Shouto stared at the kid and decided to give a simple, "Kinda."

"Cool!" Izuku brightened up. He could just blow off time ranting about All Might to this guy! "Why do you like him? I like him cause he savesd people with a smile. Sure you can do it for fame or money, but I find it honorable and amazing that he does it just to help."

Shouto can only avoid eye contact, much to Izuku's discomfort.

"So-sorry for going off like that.. I just saw you looking at my All Might poster and thought we can have a quick chat. Not that you need to! It's completely your choice. It's not like you want to talk to me. Some weirdo green haired fanboy. HahaHa.. Weird.. Well honestly i'm sorry for bothering you. It wasn't my intention. Man I have horrible people skills! I just carri-" Izuku continued on his tangent of words while Shouto observed. He found the red faced boy quite refreshing for some reason. It was nice.. "Anyways I'm just gonna leave...Um Thanks. Here." Izuku took out the poster Shouto was eyeballing and handed it to him, "Think of iy as an apology.." Izuku started to walk back home.

"I like All Might because of how fearless he is when facing a situation.." Shouto awkwardly said. He didn't what came over him. Why was he talking to some stranger..

Izuku stopped dead in his path and turned around. Shouto sweared he saw stars in his eyes. "Really!" Shouto gave an unsure nod. "My favorite costume he has was from the Golden Age. I just love ho.. How.. How all might it is!" Izuku grinned as he walked over to the boy and sat down.

The two talked for awhile. Well mostly it was Izuku talking while Shouto gave a comment here and there. Other than that, the situation was kinda nice.

When it was time for Izuku to head home, he thanked Shouto for enduring his rant. In return Shouto bid him a goodbye and walked the opposite way of Izuku.

At the end of the day, they were strangers. They didn't give each other their names as they skipped introductions. But they were strangers who shared a same interest.

Shouto and Izuku both went home satisfied.

Though Shouto came home to another training session and for Izuku another home cooked meal.

Bonus

Shinsou stared down at the box of kittens. He was furious. _Who in their right mind would leave these cute babies here!_ He knew the right thing to do was probaly to give it to a shelter.. But those kittens were just begging him to take them home. And he did.

At this point his mom was well aware with her son's cat obsession. So him coming home one day with a box smelled trouble.

"Shinsou. I swear to God if that's what I think it is.."

"Then don't think about it."

She crossed her arms and looked at him unimpressed. She was too used to her son's antics. "Shinsou."

"Ok. So I found a box of kittens.."

"A box of kittens."

"That's what I just said. So I wondering if…"

"Shinsou dear.."

"Don't worry. I'll take great care of them! I just couldn't let them be handled by soe shit shelter. What happens if they go to bad families. With me they are garanteed cat weed-"

"Catnip."

"Cat weed for days. Come on please!"

She gave in. "Fine, but you're taking care of them out of you're own wallet."

"Yes got it. Thanks!" Shinsou ran upstairs to prepare his room for his kittens.

"If only that kid showed that much energy towards other things."

Shinsou carefully layed the kittens in a makeshift blanket nest. There were 3 kittens in all. He grinned. Going out today was so worth it. Remembering his ,metor was a fan of cats he sent him a photo of the cats.

 **5:30 pm**

 **Eyebags**

 **[image]**

 **Check it!**

 **Look who just got some pusssy.**

 **Caterpillar man**

 **Don't sexuallize cats.**

 **Btw your back onto normal training next week.**

 **Eyebags**

 **Are you just gonna ignore cooing over my**

 **children! How dare you ignore**

 **Caterpillar man**

 **They're cute sieajtsbia maw'hatoyza**

 **Eyebags**

 **You cool over there sensei?...**

 **Caterpillar man**

 **Hey Listener!**

 **Shouta s ok. I just stole his phone. He's been**

 **Cooing over the cat for a while. He just didn't**

 **Want to look soft.**

 **Eyebags**

 **Oh ok. Well I'll bring them over next**

 **Training session the….. :)**

 **Well I'm going hang with the kittens.**

 **Have a good night.**

 **A/N**

Yeah this update took forever to come ik. The past few weeks have been stressful and I'm on the road for AP exam. And that means more AP reviews and more studying! YAY. Also I'm pretty sure I failed my dbq. Woops. What's an Era Of Good Feelings? Totally not something I hate! HA. Anyways, I had this chapter mostly done a long time ago, but life. Meant to get it up on the beginning of break but guess who got sick with a fever! This guy!Oh wells enough of my rant. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time :)


	6. Sparks

"OI YOU SHITTY BRAT WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" yelled Mitsuki Bakugou from downstairs. A few moments went by with no sign of her idiot son making a move. _He's fuciking ignoring me. Unbelievable!_ Tick marks adjourned her head, and steam puffed out of her ears, she was so about to rage hell on this shitty brat. She started to stomp up the stairs, "LAST CHANCE YOU PIECE OF SHIT. GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Bakugou glared at his door. All he wanted to do was sleep in. But no mother dearest had to make a god damn ruckus at 7 in the morning. Was it so wrong to be enjoying his weekend? "Fuck it" he muttered as he burrowed himself into his sheets. If he was going to get murdered it was going to be in god damn comfort.

As sleep overtook him once again, it was quickly interrupted when MItsuki slammed his door open. "OI!" Katsuki peeked out of his cocoon of blankets to see his enraged mother. "Shit"

"Ya kiddo. Shit is a good way to explain this situation. Now get the fuck up and come down to eat." Katsuki grunted in agreement. Mitsuki smiled and walked out the room, but before slamming the door she smirked, "Also you got a letter from UA."

Katsuki jolted. "Damn this old hag"

Just as he said that the door flew open, "The fuck you say?!"

"I said damn you old hag. God are you deaf too?"

"WHY YOU-"

Yells could be heard from upstairs as Masaru Bakugou silently sipped his coffee.

"Well are you gonna open the letter son?" questioned Masaru.

Katsuki gorged down the rest of his breakfast and chugged his glass of juice. "Yeah I'm about to. Give me a second." Katsuki felt up the letter in his hand. _Huh it feels like there's a disk in this piece of shit…. Are they trying to pull some Incredibles movie shit? I swear to God if this shit blows up in my face…_

"You think you made it in brat?" questioned Mitsuki.

"Of course I got in" he huffed. Eyeing the letter he quickly ripped it apart and a disk fell into his lap. "What the fu-"

"HAHA THE HERO IS HERE AS A… PROJECTION!" proclaimed a projection of All Might. Masaru adjusted his glasses. "Now look at that Katsuki it's All Might."

"Bakugou Katsuki. You scored the highest on the written exam and showed great skill in the practical exam. You showed how powerful and tactful you are. Great qualities of a hero my boy. And because of that you scored 77 villain points and may I add the highest score in the exam." A screen popped up behind All Might displaying the examination results. "Though there was another category to earn points in, and that was the rescue points. Keep in mind, as a hero you are not only fighting villains but also protecting civilians. All that aside as your teacher this year… BAKUGOU KATSUKI WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMY."

"Congrats son! You made it!" Masaru said patting his son's back.

The Bakugou's studied the results. Katsuki focused on one name.. Shinsou Hitoshi in 8th place. 9 villain points and 50 rescue points. "Motherfucker fucking did it."

 _SMACK_

"Katsuki language! That's no way to talk about Izu-chan!" exclaimed Mitsuki.

Katsuki looked towards his mom with a wtf face. "What're you talking about old hag?"

 _SMACK_

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother! And look right here. Number 7" she pointed to a familiar name, "20 villain points and 40 hero points scored by-"

"DEKU?! THAT SHIT ACTUALLY MADE IT IN THE TOP 10!" _How the fuck did that bastard do it!_

 _SMACK_

"KATSUK! Mother fucking language!"

Katsuki was nagged and sent to his room to ponder his actions.

Katsuki laid in his bed. "Stupid hag. Telling ME to watch my language when she should watch her own damn mouth." He sighed and death started the ceiling. _Deku. Little fucking Deku. He had 20 villain points. How was he able to do that without a damn quirk! But he had 40 rescue points. Little shit fuckin beat the system._ Katsuki yelled into his pillow. Deku got in fair and square and it was infuriating. He was the one with the quirk. He was the ace among the extras. He was an alpha! He was supposed to be the only one from their shitty middle school to make it into UA. And to think this quirkless, useless, soulmate-less beta actually made it in. Top 10 too. "How dare he think he on the same level on me!" Katsuki turned to his side and thought back to Shinsou crying, telling some life speech about how wrong his actions were. _Guess you were right. He can fucking do it too._ He yelled into his pillow again, thrashing as he did. _This is stupid. In the end I'm superior! So why am I questioning it now!_ "FUUUUCK!" _Breathe Katsuki. You still have to apologize to that bastard. Get that shit done, clear your mistake, and move on with life._

The following school day..

"Congrats Bakugou and Midoriya! To think 2 kids from our school are going to UA! Props to you too. You're making our school proud." Katsuki zoned out the principal's speech. He didn't give a fuck about what some extra had to say. Right now he was focus on his objective. To apologize to the green haired gremlin named Deku. _Fucker can't escape me now. When this bastard finally lets us out of this damn office I'm gonna pull Deku to the side and apologize._

Izuku fidgeted in his seat. Sure he was happy for his principal's praise, but it would way more enjoyable if a certain blonde he'd been trying to avoid wasn't staring holes into him. _Stupid alpha. Won't even allow me to enjoy this moment._

When the two boys were out of the office, Katsuki seized the moment and grabbed hold of Izuku's arm, dragging him away.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Le-Let me go."

"Shut up nerd." Katsuki growled.

The two boys found themselves in an empty hallway. "Why did you drag me all the way here for?" Izuku questioned, trying to hide his anxiety. _Hmmmmm. Deserted hallway. Alone with Bakugou. Who in fact is an alpha who was eyeing him, an omega up earlier… Is he.. Does he have his rut coming up… Holy shits. Did he find out I'm an omega? Is he gonna take me here right here. Oh hell NO._ "Listen Bakugou… If we're done here.. I'm heading home-" Katsuki pinned him to the wall, blonde hair shadowing over red irises. _I'm so screwed._

Katsuki didn't know what snapped in him. The moment Izuku said Bakugou instead of the dumb name he gave him… "Listen nerd." Izuku froze, eyes avoiding making contact. "Look at me on the eyes when I talk to you" Katsuki grunted as he unpinned Izuku. They now stood face to face. Green hesitant eyes clashed with red stormy eyes.

"Look.. fuck. I just wanted to say sorry."

Bonus

"My letter from UA arrived boss."

"Good. Open it."

A projection projected out from the disk. "HELLO. THIS IS ALL MIGHT. YOUR TEACHER THIS YEAR TELLING YOU…. CONGRATS FOR MAKING IT INTO UA-"

"Interesting. So All Might is teaching there now…" Giran hummed as he continued watching the projection. "Also.. congrats for making the cut into the prestigious Heroics School my little spy~"

"-THESE ARE THE TOP TEN SCORES ON THE EXAM. LOOK CLOSELY AS YOU WILL WORK WITH THEM AS YOU ARE PART OF THE HEROICS PROGRAM."

Giran looked at his spy, "OI. Take note of theses names." Giran received a nod.

"-WELCOME YOUR HERO ACADEMY-"

"Listen here. Your job is to gather as much information as you can. Be sure to gather a lot of info on those top 10 and the students with recommendations."

"Understood sir."

"Also, your job is to collect info and report back to me. And to do that you have to get real chummy with those wannabe heroes. But I'm warning you right now, you're only doing that for the sake of getting info so I can make money. If you are inhibit my money grab or make a move to escape or really anything to anger me…" Giran shot a bullet that flew past his little spy's head, "I won't hesitate to hurt where it hurts most."

"Un-Understood sir."

"Good! Now then, you have school to prepare for. Here take this," he handed over some money "Go prepare for school. You'll be using the apartment we bought nearby to UA so feel free to settle into there."

"Thank you sir."

"Good. Now scram. I have some important people to call." Giran waited for his spy to leave, "So Kurogiri I have a proposal to make."

 **a/n**

Soooooooooo it's been like forever since I last updated and I'm terribly sorry for my incompetence. Like literally. Thank you all for you support and patience with me and I look forward to updating this fic more frequently cause like SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE AND THERE ARE NO MORE AP EXAMS, ESSAYS OR FINAL PROJECTS TO WORRY ABOUT NOW. While writing this chapter I had to restart so many times because I could not for the life of me figure out how I wanted to write Katsuki. TBH I'm not really happy with how Katsuki turned out but other than that... I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and your support is greatly appreciated. Btw I'm planning to write a new fanfic where Aizawa is Izuku's father... so if your interested keep an eye out for that :D Till next time.. Ciao ;3


	7. No Going Back

"Look.. fuck. I just wanted to say sorry."

Izuku looked at the blonde complexed. Did he just.. Did this piece of shit just try to apologize?

"Hurry the fuck up and accept my apology so I can go home." Katsuki was getting impatient.

"What are you even sorry for?" Izuku wanted to know what the blonde's goal was. Did he actually mean it or was this some kind of sick joke.

Katsuki averted his eyes from Izuku, with eyebrows furrowed and frown present decorating his face, "I'm… Look Deku.."

Izuku's eye widened and stared at the blond in disbelief. _Deku. DEKU. He's trying to apologize and is using a goddamn insult to refer to me. Oh man this is so a freaking joke!_

"I'm sorry for saying you can't be a fucking hero."

Izuku laughed. _Did he really think that he could just say sorry and think that'll fix everything he's done him. Did he think that was enough for him to forgive him for all all the pain, torment and suffering?!_

It was Katsuki's to return a look of disbelief..well in his case a look of disbelief and aggression. _Does this nerd think I'm joking? I wasted my own fucking time. Spared him my precious fucking time to fucking apologize to this Deku!_ "What are you laughing at you Deku. Look I fucking apologized so fucking forgive m-"

"ARE YOU PFT! HAHA! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID BAKUGOU! HAHA" Izuku was crying tears.

"Hah?" Tick marks appeared on Katsuki's head, "Who're you calling stupid you Deku!"

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Izuku stopped laughing in exchanged for a serious face. "First, you're referring to me as 'Deku.' An insult that you gave me. I mean who in their right minds asks forgiveness from someone while simultaneously insulting someone. Second, cut the 'I'm sorry for saying you can be a hero' crap. Do you know how many people have said that to me? The exact number is everyone! I don't need you saying sorry for that. Third. You didn't even apologize for all this shit you've put me through. You've beaten me up. You've verbally and physically abuse me. Made me a fucking outcast. You've done so much shit to me and all you can say is 'I'm sorry for saying you can't be a hero'" he mocked. "Now listen here Bakugou. If you were sorry, you'd have recognized all the abuse you've done to me all because of your stupid ego and apologized for that, WITHOUT calling me a goddamn Deku. So tell me Bakugou why are really apologizing. Was this some kind of dare? Sick joke? Did someone tell you to-" Katsuki stiffened at the latter. "Hah. So it was never your intention to apologize to me. It wasn't even your idea. Someone had to fucking tell you to do the right thing-"

Katsuki pinned the greenette to the wall. "And that's why I'm saying sorry! Jesus fucking christ. Why can't you just accept an apology!" he sneered. Katsuki was done. All he wanted to do was apologize but this extra. But this pebble in his road was making a bitch fit about it!

Izuku gave a glare straight into crimson eyes before spitting into his childhoods friend's face. "Fuck you! There was no apology to forgive here. All I heard coming out of your shitty mouth was a tone of bull. All I heard was a sorry excuse of a wannabe hero squawking bull!"

Katsuki tightened his hold on the greenette, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU. YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Katsuki was furious. _Who was this extra to back talk him. Question his motives. He was making an effort for this waste of air so why can't this Deku return the favor! Fuck this apologizing shit!_

"You know what!" Izuku put the muscles he's gain from his training to use and pinned Katsuki to the wall. Forget that this man was an alpha! He wasn't afraid of some alpha. "FUCK YOU. I HATE YOU. TO THINK EVERYONE FUCKING ADMIRES A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU. YOU'RE AN EGOMATIC DIPSHIT WHO CAN'T SEE ANYTHING BUT HIMSELF. SOMEONE SO SELF ABSORBED-"

"SHUT UP YOU EXTRA. I'M HERE TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR THE SHIT I'VE DONE. BUT NO YOU JUST HAVE TO THROW SOME BITCH FIT ABOUT IT! WHAT. WANT ME TO SAY SORRY FOR POKING FUN OF YOU A LITTLE BIT?! FINE! I'M SORRY FOR BEING A PIECE OF SHIT-"

 _SLAP_

"Do you even hear yourself? 'Poking a little fun?' Yeah if a little bit included years of verbal, physical, and mental abuse to me then yeah. Bakugou. You don't even sound like your sorry. Even if you were, I would never except a any damn apology from your mouth. Why? Well shit how about you review your life story. Or do you need someone to point out the obvious to you?" Izuku released his hold from Katsuki, shuddering a breath.

Katsuki was so not having this. He was not having this extra fucking talk back to him. "Oi nerd. It's not my fault you can't handle people picking on you. Just shows how fucking weak and useless you are you Deku. You're just a pebble in my path. You're nothing. Noth-ing! So don't try to parade around here just because you found some new found confidence! Know your damn place _beta._ " Katsuki was releasing alpha hormones to further assert his dominance.

Izuku stared back at the alpha defiantly resisting the alpha scent. "I will not bow down to you _Alpha._ I'm leaving. There's nothing else to say here."

"Fine by me nerd."

The two walked away, each harboring a new found fire.

Izuku. _Just watch me Bakugou_

Katsuki. _Fucking shitty Deku_

 _ **I will beat you and show you what I'm about.**_

Mini bonus

Izuku shut the door to his apartment and slid down the door, landing on his butt with an 'oof.' _Holy shizzle did I just talk back to Bakugou?! That so could have gone so much better….. No going back now..._

A/N

Hoped you enjoyed reading. Sorry if this chapter was short.. Kinda just want the fallout between Katsuki and Izu in one chapter buuuut I am currently half way done-ish with the next chapter including my other 2 baby boys Shouto and Shinsou. Also hoping to include in the quirk apprehension test and Izu confessing his deep dark history to All Might~ Till next time :)


	8. April Showers

Inko jumped out of her seat ready to do the Heimlich maneuver on Izuku choking on his food. Honestly Inko had enough to fret about. First her child came home looking like he just saw death himself. Second her son, an omega is going to school full of alphas. Sure she had faith that he would stay safe but as a mother she was allowed to worry for her only son. And now her son was choking on food.

"I-Izuku!" she said while patting her son's back. "There there. Here drink some water." After a few coughing fits Inko stopped patting his back and looked at him with concern "Are you ok?"

"Yeah mum.. Um I have to go out right now.."

"At this time? Izuku it's night out right now… Think of all the danger that could happen! The alphas out there. Villains. Kidnapping. Iz-"

"MOM."

"Izuku?.."

"I.. I'm not a defenseless omega.. Mom I can defend myself… please can I just.. I need to meet up with All Might.. You know Yagi-san…." Inko saw the look of determination on her son's face. _He always did have that face huh.._

"Ok.. Just be careful.. Please."

"Kay Mum!" And just like that Izuku was out of the building. _Honestly.. What am I going to do with him.._

 _"_ _Dang it All Might! Why couldn't you tell me earlier to meet up!_ " Izuku muttered as he sprinted towards Dagobah Municipal Beach. Once he reached his destination albeit panting and out of breath, All Might was there greeting him.

"Hello there my boy!"

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed gaining the interest of some bystanders.

"SHHH! Repeat after me. Oops my mistake."

"Oops my mistake. Sorry.. I'm just a bit excited. I mean it's been a week since we last contacted and-"

All Might sweat dropped. "Izuku my boy.." he said interrupting the greenette's blabbering.

"Sorry.." he said sheepishly.

"No worries my boy. Now, I believe it must've been a surprise that I'm going to be your teacher this year. But you getting into UA had nothing to do with me. It was all you so I called you out here this evening to personally congratulate you thus far. 10 months ago you were just a scrawny little shrimp." He emphasized this point by showing Izuku a picture of himself 10 months ago. "And now.." He swiped the screen to show Izuku now, "You have completely evolved my boy! All this was all you. I couldn't be more prouder in who I chose to inherit my power." All Might smiled down at his protégé who was tearing up.

"All Might.." Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. But there was a tug of guilt. _All Might puts so much trust into me.. But I haven't been truthful to this man who's given me light. I want to tell him I'm an omega. I don't want to hide anything from him.. Not after everything he's done for me…._ Though Izuku felt hesitance considering this idea. _What if he take his quirk back. What if he thinks I'm not worthy… No Izuku. You've been putting this off for way to long. You got to do this now._ When Izuku looked up to the hero he shrunken back. "A-All Might.."

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something…"

"Then tell me my boy."

"I-I-I… I haven't been truthful to you.. I tried to tell y-you before but I.." All Might looked at him with a understanding face, encouraging him to continue. "All Might.. I'm an.. Omega." Izuku said, whispering the latter.

"Pardon?" _Did he just say…_

"I'm an omega.. I was going to tell you the day of the exam but one thing led to another and then I wanted to tell you after but you didn't any of my calls and texts and there was never a good time to bring it up and when I wanted to I choked up and and and-" Izuku stopped his tangent when he saw All Might look down at him with a smile. _Why is he smiling? I thought he'd be disgusted?..._ "I was scared to tell you. I'm sorry it took so long to tell you.. I'm.. I want to be a hero… So- ACK!" All Might patted his back. _What._

"Thank you for being truthful to me. And Izuku.. Do you want to be hero? Do you promise that you want to save people with a smile?"

"Of course I want to be a hero. I want to save people with a smile. Just like you."

"Then use One for All to achieve that."

"But I'm an omega."

"Did I ask about that?"

"No.."

"Exactly my boy. I never asked what secondary gender you had. I only see a young aspiring hero."

Izuku eyes widen before bursting into tears. "All Might…"

"But really work on that water works problem.."

Izuku replied with a teary smile.

All Might walked Izuku home and was given a run down with Inko. He was to keep Izuku being an omega a secret, to which he happily oblige.

Meanwhile in another part of town...

Shinsou stared at the letter sitting on his desk. _This piece of paper is going to tell me whether all my hard work was worth it, or if everyone was right. This letter carries my future. To rise above society's criticisms. To shove in their faces that he did it._ He gulped and inhaled. "Heh it's now or never." _I better have gotten in or else Aizawa sensei's beatings were all for nothing.._ When he opened the letter he was surprised a disk fell out of it. He was even more surprised when a projection shot out of it, greeting him with a. "HELLO THERE! IT IS I, THE NUMBER 1 HERO….ALL MIGHT!" Shinsou cringed at the volume. "Where the hell is the volume on this thing.."

"Congratulations Shinsou Hitoshi. You passed the written exam and the practical exam making you… OUR NEW ADDITION TO THE HEROICS PROGRAMS. Though you scored very little villain points.. You gotten a lot of rescue points. Showing you know what it means to be hero! You looked passed the need for villain points and sought out to help out those in need. You valued the safety of the civilian. And that my boy is hero material. I will be awaiting you as your teacher this year. PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA!"

Shinsou leaned back into his chair. "I did it. I'm in. I FUCKING GOT INTO THE HERO SCHOOL. OH MY GOD SUCK ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Shinsou was ecstatic. He did what everyone told him he couldn't. "MOTHER FUCKING SUCK IT BITCHES! HAHA WOOOOOOOOOH!" He screamed while twirling around his chair. He ran downstairs to where his parents resided on the couch playing with the 3 kittens Shinsou adopted recently.

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"Mom!"

"Hitoshi?"

"I did it! I got in!"

The Shinsou house that night celebrated their son's accomplishment.

Though the happy mood did not spread across to school..

When Hitoshi was called to the principal's office that day to be congratulated, word quickly spread that Shinsou the Villain got into UA the heroics school. It was safe to bet that it was not received well. As Shinsou walked down the hall he received sneers and on top of that, what the student body thought of his accomplishment.

"Can you believe it? HE got into UA."

"He probably cheated. No way he could get in with a quirk like that."

"I know right? He probably used his creepy mind control to get in."

"Hah? I bet he creeped out the judges there to get in."

"Maybe he threatened to use his quirk to kill their families if they didn't accept him!"

"He probably did to be honest haha!"

Shinsou gritted his teeth trying to keep a neutral face as he walked down the hall. He thought his acceptance letter will all make them shut up. Show them once and for all he was not a villain but an aspiring hero. But no. All it did was fire them up. It was just one more thing to poke at him with. He was tired of being called a villain.

Though, despite all the negative comments by his peers, he did receive some form of congratulations by some. But it was too bad that middle schoolers were cruel. Anyone who even showed some form of acknowledgement towards the 'villain' were shunned until they gave in their share of negativity. Shinsou in reaction was frustrated. _Fucking cowards. How're you gonna congratulate me and then call me a villain. Shove that shit up your ass._

During class Shinsou was passed a note. _'Meet me at the back of the school. I have a surprise for you~'_ Shinsou read in his head. He sighed and looked around the room with lazy eyes. He was not stupid. _Do they really think that I'm that stupid to see that this little surprise is most likely a beat up session._ He furrowed his brows and turned his attention to the board. _Might as well go and make them shut up for once and for all._

After school….

"Anyone here?" Shinsou said with a yawn. He waited a good 5 minutes before a somone came into his view.

"Sup Shinsou~ I heard you got into UA." A boy said with a sickly sweet voice. "You know that's really neat."

"Yeah! It's pretty cool that _you_ got in." A girl piped in.

"Ne ne Shinsou. How did you get into UA? Did you threaten them with your quirk?" said another.

Shinsou sighed and look to the little group with an indifferent face. "Look if you're just gonna talk smack then I'll be leaving now." As he turned around to leave, a hand rested on his shoulder. "What the fuck."

"You're no going anywhere _villain_ until we say so."

"Or what. You going to beat me up?" _My god I just want to go home and play with cats._

"Now don't spoil the fun~" The girl said. "Boys, restrain him please." The boys did so by each holding one of Shinsou arm. The girl slowly walked up to Shinsou and they were now face to face. "You know Shinsou, I was one of those students who wanted to get into UA. I though for sure I would have got in.. considering my quirk is pretty heroic. The same case with these boys. But think of our reaction when the neighborhood _villain_ was accepted and not us." The girl wore a face of disgust right before punching him square in the face. "This is what a villain like you deserves. Know your place." Another punch.

One of the boys holding Shinsou whispered into his ear, "Don't take it the wrong way. As future heroes we're just taking care of the trash if you know what I mean~"

Shinsou gritted his teeth and stared at the girl with a look of defiance.

"Eh? What's with that look? What. You wanna fight back? Go ahead. Do it. I dare you. Use your quirk. Prove to me you are a villain by using your villainous quirk."

 _What the fuck kind of logic…_ Shinsou was torn. He wanted to fight back and shut them up for good.. But.. that would just prove their point..

The other boy holding his arm down spoke, snapping Shinsou out of his internal dilemma. "Ne ne you done yet? I want a go at him. You know to practice beating up _villains_."

 _Stay calm Shinsou. This will all fly over. Once this shit is over you can carry on with life._

"Yeah yeah just give me a moment. I want to get in a few more punches."

Shinsou looked up to his attackers who were taking a break from kicking him, "Look who's the criminal is now shit bags. You just beaten up an innocent civilian out of saltiness. I can see that you guys will be such excellent heroes." He said with a signature smug smile. His comment was not received well if the little group's enraged faces were not enough to prove that. They continued their beat up session with more force than before. When they were done releasing their frustrations on him they walked away from the Shinsou.

 _"_ _Freak."_

 _"_ _Monster."_

 _"_ _Villain."_

Shinsou slowly got up and made his way home. _Let them talk. They're gonna regret what they did once I prove myself at UA. I'm sick of people denying me just because of my stupid quirk. I'm sick of petty people like them. Oh get ready bois cause daddy is coming in hot._ He smirked and look up to the sky. _Just you wait._

First day of school..

 _"_ _Come my pretties. Come to your cat weed drug dealer!"_

 _"_ _Nyah~" mewled the cats that frolicked through the fields of fluff toward their lord and savior master, "Hitoshi-sama~"_

 _Hitoshi was buried in cat cuteness. "Ahhhh~ So nyah nyah fluffy and cute."_

 _"_ _Hitoshi-sama give us cat weed please. Oh Hitoshi-sama we lu-lu-luv you nyaaaaaahh~"_

 _"_ _Fuwa fuwa fuwa! YES YES YES burry me in your beautiful fur. Come to me. I shall swim in this paradise of pussy."_

 _"_ _Yes Hitoshi-sama nyah~ Please sniff my fur nyah~"_

Mihoko Shinsou, Hitoshi's mom, looked down at her son who wore an… interesting sleeping face. "Bet he's dreaming about cats." Came a deep voice behind her.

"Hajime.. I've been trying to wake him up but he won't." Said man put down the cats that he was caring and went to whisper into his son's ear. Suddenly Hitoshi was wide awake.

"What the hell Dad! I was in the middle of a good dream."

"And you have school today." Mihoko sighed.

"Oh yeah huh… well how about I go back to sleep for like 5 minutes."

Hajime laughed, "More like 5 hours and more."

"I don't want to hear this from the guy who's quirk is literally 'I don't need sleep.'" Mihoko said. Making her way to the door. "You better get going Hitoshi."

"Yeah you should." Hajime said following his wife. The cats seemed to followed the man out the door too.

Shinsou looked at the cats in betrayal. "I thought we had an understanding." He said to the last cat in the room. "Come here to daddy and sleep. I'll give you some cat weed~"

The cat refused with a "meow" and left the room.

Shinsou sighed, "I guess that's teenage rebellion for nyah."

"Bye parental units. I shall take my leave."

"Just go." Mihoko said, tired of her son's remarks this morning.

"Yes yes. I hear you." Shinsou got on his bike and pedaled away.

In the distance he heard "Wait! Why don't you just the train! It's literally a 10 minute walk away! AHGG you stupid cat lover!" Shinsou chuckled to himself. _Insolent fool doesn't understand the awesome that is cycling._

Shinsou was waiting for the street light to change when he saw a familiar blonde with a resting bitch face scowl across the street. "OI" he yelled grabbing the familiar man's attention.

"Panda bastard!?"

"In the tired flesh!" He yelled back. "Wait over there!"

Shinsou decided to walk with Katsuki towards the station.

"So Porcupine. How you doing?"

"Fine." Katsuki answered with his signature scowl. "You?"

"Delightful if you don't count mother dearest interrupting me from my pussy dream and my children betraying me for another cat weed dealer."

Katsuki looked at Shinsou straight in the eyes. "Are you high?"

"Higher than the empire state. But Like I said. Delightful morning. SOOOOOO.. Did you finally apologize to this 'Deku'?"

Katsuki shifted the position of his bag on his shoulder and grunted out, "Yeah."

"Ehhhhh~? Really? How'd it go down?"

"Like an explosion of useless Deku."

"I swear to the cat god if you blew up this little fella.."

"More like that piece of shit called me stupid and spat in my face for me wasting my own god damn time trying to apologize to that Deku." Katsuki's hands started to crackle, "Fucking Deku."

Shinsou started laugh, "Are you serious!? That's gold! Did he accept your apology though?"

"No cause he's a pissy little beta who doesn't know his fucking place. I swear! A fucking useless piece of shit trying to talk back to me." Katsuki said muttering the latter.

"Hmmmm. How'd he react to your apology about being sorry for saying you can't be a hero?"

"Deku wouldn't accept my damn apology. Kept spouting shit like 'You're not actually sorry blah blah blah torment and suffering blah! Honestly the nerd needs to grow some. Couldn't handle a couple of insults and punches!" Katsuki ranted while his hands crackled.

"Tough cookie huh?" Shinsou slowed down his pace and looked up to the sky in nostalgia. _Torment and suffering huh. I wonder.. Is he like me? Him quirkless and I with a villain's quirk. Both shunned by society.._

"Oi. Why you silent all of a su-"

"Can you tell me about your relationship with Deku? Who exactly is he?"

"He's as useless as a Deku can get. Even back in preschool. Always following me around and getting into pointless fights he was already going to lose. Always spouting about being a hero even though he didn't have a quirk. And the look he wears when he proclaimed that is fucking disgusting. Deku is a useless quirkless piece of shit beta freak. All the beatings and insults directed at him, he had it fucking coming because he didn't know his damn place. He's just a pebble that's in me way." Katsuki glanced over to Shinsou who wore a far away look, "I don't care if he accepts my apology or not. It's not my fucking problem anyways."

 _So this Deku is like me.. And Katsuki are like the people I hate. People with a god given quirk roaming around like some high end dipshit._ Shinsou remised in the memory of how people reacted to his acceptance to UA. Coolly, while looking off into the distance, "I'd spit in your face and call you stupid too to be honest."

Katsuki stopped walking and looked at Shinsou with dangerous eyes. "What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm implying that you are an asshole and that I side with Deku's decision."

"Hah? You're siding with that shit?"

"Well no shit I am. You're an idiot. You don't understand what people like him… like me go through. You don't fucking understand all the ridicule we go through. The issue goes more than just petty insults Bakugou."

"What do you mean like you? You have a quirk don't you? That already makes way better than Deku. Plus you're an alpha. A quirkless beta freak has nothing on you."

 _Is he being serious right now?!_ "I hate people like you. People who had everything given to them. Not even working a sweat for it. Look at you. Being praised because you were blessed with powerful quirk and on top of that an alpha. Making you the perfect hero candidate. And what do you do with this? Use it as a basis to insult others with the same dream because they don't meet a damn quota. You're an egoistic idiot Bakugou Katsuki." Shinsou said coldly.

"Hah? You're starting to sound like that stupid Deku." _How dare he go against me. This damn extra._ "Hmph. I guess that makes sense. Both of you have both been shunned by society because both of you are idiots aiming for an impossible dream." Katsuki said challenging. "I mean a villain trying to be a hero? Impossible."

Shinsou's eyes widened. "Take that back you asswat."

"Or what? You're going to use your quirk on me? I'll have you know that I'm going to be the #1 hero so taking you out will just be some practice for me."

Shinsou gritted his teeth, "I said take it back."

"Take what back?"

"I said TAKE THAT BACK YOU FUCKMUNCH." _I've come too far to be ridiculed again. Especially by this ass._

Katsuki grabbed Shinsou by the collar and stared into angry violet orbs with fiery anger, "How dare you raise your voice at me you extra."

"Fuck you. You're a piece of shit. Can't believe I considered you a friend. You're just a big fat shit!"

"You know what! You're just a pebble in my road. That's all you fucking are." Katsuki sneered and pushed Shinsou to the ground. Katsuki looked down at him, "You're just a villain who's waiting for his ass to get beat by me." And with that he walked away. _Fuck these extras getting in my way._

Shinsou dusted off his pants and glared at the blonde before biking towards UA. _Fucking retreating ass coward should use some mouthwash for his stank breath. If he's in my fucking class I'm so going to kick his ass cynical Aizawa style._

Both boys started their day with a pretty good start by finding a newfound hatred for one another.

Bonus

"USE YOUR FIRE SHOUTO."

Shouto was breathing hard but he stood his ground in restisting the man's words.

"Have it your way." Burning infernos came towards Shouto who had to force every last amount of energy within him to create an ice wall. Though the force of the attack was still to much to block. Shouto was flung back onto his back. He tasted iron in his mouth. He closed his eyes and focused his breathing. When he opened his eyes again he looked up the man he called father. "We're not done until I say so." Shouto grunted and got back to his feet.

By the time they were done with their little training session Shouto was covered in frost and pain flowered all over his body. Shouto sat on the mat chugging down some water. When he was done he eyed his father who was standing in front of the door staring at him. "You'll never become the number one hero if you don't use your flames." Shouto looked off to the side and grunted. "You'll be attending UA tomorrow. You're only purpose there is to train and surpass everyone there. You're not there to make friends and you certainly don't have time to do so anyways." Shouto still refused to make eye contact. "Know your place and don't over step the boundaries." And with that Endeavour walked out the room leaving Shouto there to think in solitude.

A/N

OKAY. So this took longer than I expected to write up. This chapter was supposed to include Class 1A and the Quirk apprehension test but as I was writing it up I felt it would be better to save that for next chapter. TBH I hate how this chapter came out and I'm ashamed in my skills. Like holy shit I've rewritten this chapter so many times this week and every time I finished I ended up deleting it because it was so frikin bad. The next chapter has so much revision and re-planning to do.. To me everything sounds like trash right now.. I guess you can say I'll never be satisfied.. haha Hamilton. Sorry for the mini rant though I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

On a side note the Incredibles 2 movie was amazeballz

On another side note I should probably start replying (?) to comments (?)

I'm so happy that people are enjoying the fic and are showing positive feedback. TBH I had my doubts in my writing being any good but the comments and such would like to differ. Overall writing this makes me feel a bit more confident in my skills. Then again I suck at essays. LOL.

And in regard to how my version of the soulmate universe works.. I'm kinda just making it up as I go (Basically this whole plot tbh) .. I may include some physical/emotional indicators if it fits well into the plot.


	9. Spring Flowers

"USE YOUR FIRE SHOUTO."

Shouto was breathing hard but he stood his ground in resistance.

"Have it your way." Burning infernos came towards Shouto who had to force every last amount of energy within him to create an ice wall. Though the force of the attack was still too much to block. Shouto was flung back onto his back. He tasted iron in his mouth. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. When he opened his eyes again he looked up the man he called father. "We're not done until I say so." Shouto grunted and got back to his feet.

By the time they were done with their little training session Shouto was covered in frost and pain flowered all over his body. Shouto sat on the mat chugging down some water. When he was done he eyed his father who was standing in front of the door staring at him. "You'll never become the number one hero if you don't use your flames." Shouto looked off to the side and grunted. "You'll be attending UA tomorrow. You're only purpose there is to train and surpass everyone there. You're not there to make friends and you certainly don't have time to do so anyways." Shouto still refused to make eye contact. "Know your place and don't over step the boundaries." And with that Endeavour walked out the room leaving Shouto there to think in solitude. _Tomorrow I start school.. I wonder if I'll meet my soulmates…_ Sighing he stood up and stared up at the ceiling. _Even if I did I could never confront them… someone like me… I wouldn't.._ Sighing again in frustration he walked towards the entrance of the training room. He opened the sliding door to meet Fuyumi who was holding a first aid kit.

"Can I clean you up Shouto."

"Ok." came the short reply.

Shouto sat down on the floor embracing the silence between them as Fuyumi patched him here and there. Though the silence was broken when Fuyumi asked if he can take off his shirt. Shouto looked away from her in slight refusal.

"Shouto.. I can't finish patching you up if you don't." Fuyumi reasoned. After a beat of silence Shouto gave in to her demand. "Thank you."

Fuyumi observed Shouto's torso. She noticed a bruise here and there but what caught her attention the most was gauze wrapped around Shouto's left arm. She scrunch her face in pain. She knew full well what he's doing to himself.. But she couldn't bring herself to confront him. If she could she would. She didn't know what she would say. _All I can do are treat his wounds from father's training.._ As she applied cream to burns she couldn't help but be captivated by her brother's soulmarks. When she finished up her work she couldn't help but comment "You know your soulmarks are really beautiful right?" _They really are beautiful. A bright nasturtium, soothing blue lilac, Shouto's own sakura, and a fragile green hydrangea._ Shouto grunted, clearly he didn't want to talk about it.

Shouto slowly got up. "If you're done I'm going to my room now."

"Shouto." Said boy stopped mid step standing facing away from his sister. "If you were to find your soulmates at UA.. Would you confront them?" Fuyumi stared at her brother's back, awaiting for an answer.

"..No. I wouldn't."

"But why? Shouto I think it would be good for you if you did.." _If you did… You'd have someone to be there for you.. Someone for you.. Someone to heal your pain._ Fuyumi was distant from her brother but that didn't stop her being concern for her brother.

"I can't do that. I.. I don't want them to be dragged into my mess. Look at mom.. I just.." Shouto stared down at the ground hard. "I don't want to be dad."

"You aren't though."

"I.." Shouto continued to walk towards the sliding door. "Let's just drop the topic.. Also tomorrow can you pick up some more foundation and concealer.. I'm almost out."

"Ok." After a few moments Fuyumi herself made her way out of the training room. _Such a shame to hide such beautiful soulmarks._

The next morning Shouto woke up to a dull pain all over his body. _Most likely from training yesterday.._ He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done who stared at his bare torso. He lifted a hand a traced the outline of one of the flowers before covering them all with foundations and concealer. Then he bandaged up his left arm and dressed up. Before leaving the house he nodded a good morning to Fuyumi.

When he got to the door of class 1a he took a moment to prepare himself. _You're only here to learn about heroics Shouto._ Taking in a breath he stepped into the room. Students whipped their attention towards him to which he stared back with an indifferent face. Keeping that face on he made his way towards a seat in the back.

A girl with a spiky ponytail walked in and walked over to the desk next to him. "Good morning." Shouto only glanced at her and looked back to the front. The girl cracked a forced smile and continued on to introduce herself. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu." Shouto continued to ignore the girl. "It's nice to meet you." She said and sat down in her seat.

 _I don't have time to be friendly here._ He thought as he waited for class to start. Suddenly the door slammed open. Shouto saw an angry blond walk in muttering curses. As the male stalked towards a seat next the window he heard "Fucking piece of shit panda bastard." Shouto was a bit intrigued in the blonde but chose to ignore the feeling and stare at him. The blonde noticing the stares the class was giving him reacted by flicking everyone off before plopping into his seat and propping his feet on the desk. While looking up he saw a boy in glasses speed walk towards the blonde. Shouto raised an eyebrow and went to stare at the person with green hair who just walked into the class.

"Is that anyway to treat a classmate!"

The blonde flicked him off with a scowl.

"Take your feet off of that desk now."

"Hah?" The blonde said giving the boy in glasses in a challenging tone.

"It's the first day and you're disrespecting this Academy by scuffing school property you cretin."

Izuku stood outside the door of Class 1a.

"Oh m-man this is actually happening…" Izuku stared at the door in belliderment. "This is actually happening. I'm actually attending UA. The best heroics school. Haha..ha. Man this door is huge.. Probably to accommodate people with mutant type quirks! WOW UA is so cool." Izuku held out his hand towards the door's handle. Before opening the door he made a mental checklist. _Anti-scent lotion has been put on and I have extra in my bag. I covered my soulmarks with foundation check. I took my suppresments and have extra in my bag.. Check. I got my school supplies. Check._ After a bit of mental checklisting he sucked in a breath. _This is it Izuku!_ "I hope the glasses guy isn't in here… I hope everyone is nice here.." He muttered.

Opening the door he was greeted with the best possible possibility. _Well poop. Of course Bakugou and him are in here, Of frikin course._ He observed the glasses guy doing up and down movements while yelling at Bakugou about being disrespectful. _Ah if you only knew mate._

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?"

 _Definitely Bakugou. Just my luck._

"Let's start over. My name is Tenya Iida from Somei private academy."

"Somei huh? So you must think you're better than me. Well I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one."

Izuku sighed. _Yup. Good ol' Bakugou. R.I.P my high school experience I guess._

Iida gasped. "You would threaten me?! Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

 _I feel you mate._ Izuku closed his eyes and sighed again is despair. When he opened them he found Bakugou and Iida looking at him. Bakugou looked away while Iida marched towards him. "It's you!" All eyes were now pointed to Izuku.

Izuku gave a slight wave. "Uh h-hi!" _Why me._

"Good morning. My name is-"

"Uh yeah.. I know. Um my name is Midoriya Izuku. It's super nice to meet you."

"Midoriya. You realize there was something more to the exam didn't you. You must be very perspective and I completely misjudged you. I admit as a student you are far superior than me."

Izuku was shook. _I find that hard to believe. And wow an actual apology._ Izuku made eye contact with BAkugou who quickly scowled and looked away. _Take notes Bakugou._

"Hey! I recognize you!" Izuku slowly turned around to meet the face of Uraraka. _Oh my gosh it's the nice girl!_ "Dude that punch was amazing!" The two continued to talk until Izuku noticed something behind Uraraka. "I wonder what're we're going to do after orientation. I wonder what are teachers are like! Oh I'm so excited!"

"What the.." Uraraka stared at Izuku questingly and followed his gaze.

"What the.."

"If you're just here to make friends you can just pack up your stuff now." came a voice from a man inside a yellow sleeping bag.

Uraraka and Izuku stared at the thing with wide eyes. "E-eh?"

"Welcome to UA's hero course." The man took out a juice pouch and sucked in the contents.

 _What is that thing?_ Was the collected thoughts of the class.

"It took 8 seconds for you to shut up. That's no good. Time is precious. Rational students will understand that." Aizawa looked upon his new class noticing a boy with half white half red hair scoffed.

Izuku observed the man. _Who is this guy? If he's here.. Then he had to be some pro.. But he looks so worn out. What's his deal?_

"Hello. I'm Shota Aizawa. You're teacher. Right. Now let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." Aizawa said in a monotone voice, holding up UA pe uniform.

The class filled with whispers of confusion and the trio, Iida, Izuku, and Uraraka stared at the teacher is disbelief. "You all better hurry up now. Don't try my patience." Quickly student scrambled out of their seats and made their way towards the changing room. _Took them 10 minutes to get out of the class_. Aizawa looked upon at the empty classroom in discontent. _Where's Shinsou.._ As if the heavens were answering him, a voice down the hall called out.

"Yo." Said a tired and grumpy looking Shinsou.

Aizawa rubbed his forehead, already done with today. "Shinsou why are you late."

Shinsou yawned. "You know. Just dealing with the everyday shitbag and admiring some cats here and there. Enjoying the bike ride here. You know. Shinsou-y stuff."

Aizawa pinched his brow. "Look. Just go change into the pe uniform."

"Yeah yeah. I hear you mate." Shinsou was waved off by Aizawa who rolled his eyes and made his way to the field.

When Shinsou was about to open the door into the boy's changing room, Katsuki slammed the door open, strolling out the door with his resting bitch face. He stopped when he notices a certain purple haired teen.

"Panda bastard." He said in disgust.

In equal disgust Shinsou looked at Katsuki dead in the eye. "Bloody wanker."

Tension was high between them when they stood there staring at each other daring the other one to make a move.

"Tsk." _I don't have time for you peasant. I need to change before Aizawa rains hell on me._ Shinsou whipped his head away from the blonde and strolled into the locker room. _And I already have a headache. Why are people so loud._ Shinsou winced at the sound of the locker room.

"Oh my god dude! Check it! We're soulmates!" Exclaimed a boy with sharp teeth and red hair.

"Oh shit you right!" Responded a blonde with a black streak. Shinsou squinted in disgust at the scene. He was not in the mood for this cliche stuff right now. _Stupid pikachu rip off._

"Congrats!" Came from a boy with weird elbows.

Pointing to a flower on the blonde's ankle. "You got my gladiolus!" The red head observed.

The blonde returned the pointing at the red head's leg. "And you got my hyacinth! This is so cool!"

"Right!?"

Shinsou walked passed the two boys and found a corner to change at. He took off his shirt and notice the boys who remained in the locker room stared at him most notably the boy next to him with half white half red half white was staring at him. "What." Shinsou said while looking at the remaining boys with his signature 'don't fuck with me bitch' face. The boys quickly changed muttering sorrys. Shinsou noticed the boy looking at him still. "What the fuck are you looking at."

"Nothing." Shouto replied and went back to change. _He has the flowers…_ His conversation with Fuyumi replayed in his head while he walked to the field. _You're only here to be number 1. You don't have time for that Shouto._

Izuku stood outside along with the rest of the class waiting for Aizawa come. The small crowd was filled of small talk. From what Izuku could hear, come people have just found their soulmates in the locker room and alongside that congratulations here and there. Though, despite the happy atmosphere Izuku was an internal break down. In any other case he'd be busy fanboying over his classmate's quirks. But no. Life decided it was the perfect time to mess with our adorable little fluff ball.

Izuku was chatting with Uraraka and Iida when he saw a purple-haired teen walk out into the field. _Huh.. I didn't see him earlier.. He looks familiar…_ Upon taking a closer look he froze. _Holy shits. No way. Why me._

 **Flashback during shinsou and Katsuki's fight… (Way back when in the bonus in CH2 ;D)**

 **Izuku was scared shitless. All he wanted to do was clean the beach. But no. Katsuki just had to be here fighting some dude.** _ **Gosh darn my lifffffffeee. Might as well take notes..."**_ **Izuku hid behind the safety of some boxes and observed the fight taken notes here and there.** _ **Wow. The guy is actually holding his ground against Kacchan... Oh wow was that a tie? .. I wonder if the guy has a mutation quirk or something. Maybe a psychic one?**_

 **The boys' eyes were closed, to busy trying to catch their breath. Taking his chances Izuku crept a bit closer to observe the boys and fuck. Shinsou pulled his shirt up to wipe some sweat off his face. And fuck. Izuku fuckin saw it. He saw the flowers. He saw it. He had the same flowers that adjourned his chest and shoulders.** _ **HEHEHeeeeee Maybe it's a coincidence. Not like he has my flower on him... It's just a coincidence that he has those flowers. They could belong to anyone!**_

 **Too bad for Izuku, his fears were confirmed. The purple head teen stood up and stretched his arms upwards, revealing a certain flower on his back.**

 **Izuku was so done.** _ **What the fuuuuckkkk.**_

 _ **(AN- This was probably the worst way to write up how he found out Shinsou was his soulmate now that I think about it. Oops.. Guess I rushed it a bit? Sry I kinda just put it out there without thinking.. Yeah.. woops.. What's done it done (?) ok… back to the story.. Thank you for bearing with it.)**_

 _Actually thinking back.._ Izuku pondered, _He's the same guy from the entrance exam and from a few days after when I bumped into him.. He didn't like me much though.._ Izuku felt a sweat drop thinking back at what the other teen called him. _I guess this broccoli boy has to be extra safe.._ Izuku glanced over the purple haired teen's way. The teen noticed him and scowled. _Yup he definitely doesn't like me.._

With Shinsou..

 _Of fuck me a new one. Are you for cereal. First I'm dethroned from being the catweed daddy, then Backuhoe being a dickwad, then being late for school, now I have a broccoli boy to deal with._ Shinsou scowled at the boy. _I don't have time to be messing around with that nerd or anyone here. Damn all these happy people._ Shinsou stood away from the crowd wearing an annoyed and tired expression, not wanting to get involved. The rest of Class 1A took this to heart and obliged and continued to conversate. _When is Aizawa gonna get here, I swear if he's sucking face with Present mic.. Speaking of the devil.._

Aizawa walked towards the group of kids who started to quiet down at the sight of their teacher. "Hello class. Today we'll be doing a quirk apprehension test." The class looked towards their teacher flabbergasted. _Wait what?!_

Uraraka, being the brave soul she was asked the grumpy man, "B-but what about the opening ceremony?"

Other students started to voice in their concerns in agreement.

Aizawa was unfazed and decided to tell them the method of his madness. He told Katsuki to throw a ball with his quirk. With pleasure he did so. What really got them going was the fact they could use their quirks.

"What no way!"

"As expected of UA."

"Awesome!"

"Finally I can freely use my quirk!"

"UA is gonna be super fun!"

Suddenly the mood dropped. "You think UA is gonna be fun? Tell me is being a hero all fun and games to you? While being a hero you are gonna face different situations that can either be life threatening or not. One wrong move and someone dies. Be it yourself or a civilian. Maybe even your soulmates." The people in the class who have just found their soulmate shivered in discomfort. "A villain will use any tool they can get their hands on to use against you. Being a hero means carrying a lot of weight on your shoulders. So tell me tell me, does this seem all fun and games now?"

Silence

"Listen, I'm not here to baby you. I'm here to train the next generation of heroes so if you can't be serious about that consider yourself expelled."

"B-But you can't do that! We worked our way to get into this course! This cannot be allowed!" Iida exclaimed, doing his hand movements.

"Maybe so. But it would be a waste to teach someone who is gonna end of dead not taking this profession seriously."

IIida sucked in a breathe, apologetically he replied. "I see.. I'm sorry for misunderstanding your actions."

"So I've decided. The person with the lowest score at the end of this quirk apprehension test will be expelled."

"That's still not fair! We just got here!"

"You think life is fair?"

"I.. uh.." Uraraka shrunken back.

Aizawa grunted and began his testing. "First up 50 metre dash." After a couple of people went Shinsou was up. He was interested in what he would do. "Shinsou. Hagakure. You guys are next. When Hagakure was already waiting to start the dash Aizawa called out to Shinsou. "Are you coming or what?

"Yes yes I'm coming."

Shinsou pondered what he was going to do while watching the other students use their quirks for the dash. _I'm allowed to use my quirk… hmmm_.. He took note of the fastest kid. That being Tenya Iida. _Perfect._ Shinsou stalked towards Iida with a neutral face.

"Hey."

Iida turned around. "Ye-" Iida froze.

"You are to carry me during the 50-meter dash once Aizawa says start. Now follow me." When he got to the starting line he climbed onto Iida piggy back style. "I'm ready now." Aizawa looked at Shinsou and shrugged off the fact he brainwashed someone.. Though the class had something to say about it.

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Yeah!"

"That's so unmanly."

Shinsou looked at the crowd of complaining teenagers with a bored face. "This is a quirk apprehension test. That means I can use my quirk. Simple as that. If you can't handle me just using my quirk then go fuck yourselves on go cry to your mommy." And with that the class stopped complaining. Though it was clear that the class and Shinsou were on bad terms already.

Aizawa rubbed his head. _School barely started and you're already on everyone's bad side._ "If you guys are done I'm beginning the test."

"3. 2. 1. Start." Unsurprisingly Shinsou got the same score as Iida thus tying for first in that event. After releasing Iida from the mind control he walked away and stood away from the class who were giving him glares, in Katsuki's instance a death glare, or scared unsure glances. _Let them think I'm some villain. I'll show them._ The testing continued with Shinsou using the same method of brainwashing to complete tasks. Though on the side jumps he had to do himself.

Finally it was time for the final test. The pitch and it was Izuku's turn.

Izuku gripped to ball in his hand. He thought back to Uraraka's pitch. _This is bad.. I have to come up with some kind of plan. Everyone already came up with some crazy high score already._ He stared down at the ball with wide eyes. _All I have is this, the distance run and the seated toe stretch. It's now or never. This is my best chance to use one for all._

"This is looking bad. If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's the one going home." Iida commented.

Katsuki looked at Izuku with a sure look. "Well no shit he is. He's a quirkless loser."

Shinsou glanced at the blonde. _Quirkless?... Wait.._

Iida turned to Katsuki "He has a quirk. Did you not hear what he did in the entrance exam?"

 _Here it comes._ Aizawa thought.

Izuku was hit with many emotions. _Can I really do this?_ He closed his eyes. _Can I an omega loser do this?_ Memories flashed of Katsuki and everyone looking down on him. His mother and All Might suggesting a different career path. _Is this the end of the road?_ Izuku shook his head and looked up determined. _No Izuku! All Might said you can do it! YOSH!_

Izuku brought his arm back getting ready to throw while All Might's words played in his head.

 _Young man. You too can be a hero._

 _I won't let you down!_

 _This is it. This is it. THIS IS IT!_

The ball released from his hand.

 _This is it. This is it. THIS IS IT!_

 _What!?_

"46 meters."

Izuku raised a shaky hand to his face."What gives..I was trying to use it right now.."

"I erased your quirk."

Izuku whipped his head towards Aizawa. "Huh?"

"The examiners of this exam was not not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll into this school."

"Wait.. you did wha- No way. Those goggles.. I know you! You cancel out powers just by looking at someone.. The eraser hero.. Eraserhead."

Murmurs erupted within the class.

"You're not ready. You don't have control over your power. Were you planning on breaking your bones again. Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"What! No that wasn't what I was trying to do." zuku was suddenly pulled towards Aizawa.

"No matter the intentions you'll be nothing more than a liability in battle. You can't always depend on someone to be there for you or for anything to go your way."

Though this was directed at Izuku, Shinsou couldn't help but shutter. He knew he was also talking to him.. Shinsou gritted his teeth in understandment.

"You have the same recklessness as another hero I know. One who saved 1000 people himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw one punch. Sorry Midoriya. But with your power you can't be a hero."

Izuku knitted his brows.

The words "you can't be a hero" echoed through his head.

Shut up

Shut up

SHUT UP

SHUT UP

"SHUT UP!"

Aizawa widened his eyes and released Izuku. "I've return you're impractical quirk. Take your final throw." He walked away from Izuku who's banged overshadowed his eyes. "Hurry and get it over with."

Izuku was shaking. Casting his eyes to the ground he muttered. "I only got one chance of nailing this.. So what am I going to do."

Shinsou looked at his teacher and back to Izuku. _Is he gonna use his quirk like a fool or admit defeat and settle himself to last place._

Shouto stared at Izuku with judging eyes. _He's incompetent._ Endeavour's teaching rang through his head. _Survival of the fittest huh.. Either way he doesn't belong here._

Katsuki eyed Izuku. _Shitty Deku never had a chance._

Izuku stared at the ball in hand intensely. _I still can't control my power. But I can't just give up either. What do I do? I have to try something! No matter the consequences._

Snapping his head up with a determined look, he raised his arm back.

Aizawa looked at the fool in front of him. _A waste of a quirk._

 _Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said. If I can't control my quirk there's no way I'll never become a hero! If I want to stay here I have to work way harder than anyone here. Omega or not. I will prove to everyone I can be a hero! I. Will. SUCCEED. Even if there's still more to learn.. I'll focus on what I can do right now!_

At the very last moment of contact he used One for all. "aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"705.3 meters."

Izuku turned to Aizawa, holding up his hand. "Mr. Aizawa. I can still move."

"This kid…"

Shinsou stared at Izuku with belliderment. _He actually did it. Even after Aizawa's pep talk._

 _So he's actually worth a thought._ Shouto thought.

Katsuki was furious. _This shitty Deku.. What the hell was that. If he had a quirk he would have gotten it when we were kids! This is impossible! All this time.. He's..this shitty deku.. I'm getting to the bottom of this._ Katsuki propelled himself with explosions towards Izuku. "HEY! DEKU YOU BASTARD TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT!"

Shinsou sighed to himself. _Once a brute always a brute. Wait.. Deku? This guy is Deku!?_ Shinsou's eyes widened at the thought. _But.._ Shinsou was conflicted. _This is Deku. The kid who's suffered just like me.. But this is also the kid from the exam.._ Shinsou stared hard at the scene of Aizawa separating the two. _Forget it. My resolve is already set in stone. I'm here to show them all that I can be a hero. I don't have time to make friends here._

From there on Aizawa continued on the quirk apprehension test.

At the end it was finally time to release the results. "The scores are ranked from best to worst. You all should have a good understanding to where you are placed." And with that a hologram popped up.

Izuku scanned the scores. _Please please please please PLEASE tell me I made it!_ Izuku finally landed his eyes on his name. _I'm in last place. I failed._ Izuku clenched his fist.

"Aaaand I was lying. No one's going home."

"Eh?"

Aizawa smiled. "It was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all."

The class was shocked.

"By the way Midoriya, take this and have the old lady fix you up." AIzawa said, giving Izuku a slip.

"Thank you.." _I'm starting out from the bottom. I still have a lot to learn if I want to achieve my dream._

Aizawa stopped by next to the lone Shinsou. "Shinsou."

"Yes?"

"You can't always rely on your quirk to pull you through things. There will be times where it will be completely useless."

"I..I know."

"Good." Shinsou watched his teacher walk off. _Damnit._

The end of the school day….

Izuku strolled out of UA tired but flinched when someone grabbed his shoulder. Quickly he turned around. "Oh! It's just you Iida."

"How's your injury?"

"All good thanks to Recovery Girl hahaha.." _But I can't keep relying on others. I have to learn to control my quirk._

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

The two continued to talk, Iida filling him in on what happened when he left early to change and head to recovery girl. Apparently in the locker room there was a fight between Bakugou and Shinsou.

"Can you elaborate?"

"Yeah sure. While we were changing Kirishima, the boy with red hair and sharp teeth noticed that Bakugou and Shinsou had the same soulmarks and exclaimed his findings. Bakugou turned to Shinsou, and dare I say it with complete murderous intent. When Shinsou caught on to Kirishima's words he turned into a gaping fish and.. Said some vile stuff. He said for him to..please understand that these are his words.. He said "Oh fuck no" and quickly finished changing and left out the door. But before he left he looked at Bakugou straight in the eye and said "Fuck you. Fuck this," as he gestured towards Katuski's soulmarks. Bakugou who was still shirtless because he was staring at Shinsou the whole time looking like he wanted to kill someone, really what kind of hero is he trying to be, anyways Bakugou snapped and ran after him. They both through some punches and Aizawa came and stopped the fight. He gave them detention in the end."

Izuku hummed. _At least they're self aware.. So I know 2 of 3 of my soulmates thus far.. Who's the third one…_ Interrupting his thoughts cam a yell behind him.

"Hey! Wait up you two." Iida and Izuku stopped walking. "Are you going to the station? I'll join you!" Yelled Uraraka.

Iida was the first to talk. "I recognize you.. You're the infinity girl."

"Yup. I'm Ochako Uraraka. And you're…. Tenya Iida and you are..Deku? Right?"

"D-deku?"

"Uh yeah? Isn't that you're name? That's what Bakugou called you.."

"Um.." Izuku shifted. "My name is actually Izuku Midoriya. Deku is just an.. Insult Bakugou gave me.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. But Deku sounds kind of cool don't you think? Kinda like Dekiru/ you can do it!"

"I..I prefered to be called Midoriya or Izuku please.. Deku.. carries some bad memories.."

"Ahh.. Understood.. Sorry."

"It's ok.."

The trio walked towards the station. Izuku smiled. This was rare. He made friends. _Maybe highschool won't be so bad!_

=Bonus=

"Hello? Giran? Um.. this is.."

" _Ah~ It's my little spy~"_ Giran puffed out some smoke slowly. He grinned. " _So have any info for me?"_

"Yes I do."

" _Out with it now before I get impatient."_

"Yes.. I have picked up some info on Bakugou Katsuki, Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya, Shinsou Hitoshi and Fumikage Tokoyami. Bakugou and Midoriya seem to be on rough terms. Bakugou looks to hate Izuku. Also Bakugou and Shinsou are soulmates. But they also seem to be on bad terms. Today Aizawa, aka Eraserhead the homeroom teacher done a fitness test, allowing us to use our quirks."

Giran continued to listen on about what went down during the fitness test. _Hmm explosions and mind control.. Then there's a kid who gets injured from using his quirk.. "Is that all? Do you have any info on recommended students?"_

"Yes. There are 2 in my class. Their names are Momo Yaoyorozu and Todoroki Shouto. Momo can create things from her body. How? I don't know yet. Todoroki quirk allows him to use ice."

" _Anything about soulmates besides Shinsou and Bakugou?"_ Giran continued to listen. " _Is that all for today?"_

"Yes."

" _Good work today. The payment will be made immediately. Everytime you call in to give me info you'll get paid. How much depends on how useful the info was. Today the info could have been better buuuuut I'll let it slide today and throw in a bonus!"_

"Understood. Thank you for your kindness."

The phone hanged up and Uraraka released a sigh of relief. She hugged her knees towards herself. _Is this really ok?_ She felt guilty. She didn't want to be doing this. She ruffled her hair. _No. You need to do this. Think of Dad and Mom.._ Uraraka tightened her hold on her knees and laid her head on top of them. She thought back to the locker room. She saw the beautiful flowers her and her soulmate shared. _That was my soulmate.. To think.._ Uraraka rubbed off some makeup covering her soul mark on her thigh. _I can't let her get involved in my mess._ Releasing another sigh, she got off the floor and walked towards the bathroom mirror. _Endure Uraraka._

A/N

OOOF Sorry it took so long to update. I kinda pushed it off to the side so I can binge watch shane dawson. lol. I hoped you enjoyed reading. Till next update ;3

Responding to comments

-As always I'm happy people are enjoying the fic 3

-Todoroki, Shinsou, Bakugou, and Izuku all share the same soulmark. So the soulmarks in izuku's body are exactly the same with the other 3. I hoped this cleared up any misunderstandings. If there are more questions feel free to ask.


	10. Learning Expieriences

So this is a recap kinda thing for the first week of school for our 4 lovely boys :D

-Monday-

Aizawa looked at the two boys in irritation. "You brats are being very difficult."

"What are you talking about bastard! The one being difficult here is this shithead."

Shinsou fainted offense. "How dare you! Fine I admit to being difficult. But you sir are being a bitch."

"WHY YOU!"

"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Aizawa snapped, activating his quirk again. "Jesus fuck. Damn all you problem children."

"He's talking about you, you know." Shinsou muttered to Bakugou.

"Hah?"

"Shinsou stop provoking him." Shinsou looked away with a huff. Aizawa massaged his head in frustration. Suddenly an idea hit him and he smiled.

Shinsou looked wide eyed at his teacher. "Hoe don't do it." He knew that smile anywhere. And he knew shit was going to hit the fan.

Aizawa's smile widened. "I have the perfect punishment."

Shinsou face planted. "Oh my gawd."

Aizawa led the boys to the teachers lounge and told them to sit on the couch. The other teachers looks at the trio in confusion but shrugged and went on with their business.

"This is your punishment. You two have to.." Aizawa couldn't contain his chuckles. _I'm a fuckin genius._ "You two have to hold hands and you guys can stop once I wake up."

The two boys in question stared dumbfounded at their teacher.

"And if you stop before I wake up. Then you'll be expelled. Because what kind of hero are you if you can't follow some simple directions."

The two boys look at each other with disbelief.

"Oh fuck no." Bakugou muttered.

"What he said."

Aizawa settled himself in his sleeping bag. "Get a move on now boys. Hold hands~"

The other teachers looked at the two sympathy.

The two did what they were told reluctantly.

Shinsou looked at his hand in disgust. _How much does this guy sweat?_

Bakugou stared holes at the lump that as their homeroom teacher. _I'm going to blow you all up._

It around evening and the two were still stuck holding hands. All the teachers at that point have exited and left for the day. Suddenly the door opened up revealing some kid with purple hair that resembled grapes. "Hello this is Minoru Mineta from Management. I'm here to interview the Heroics teacher of class 1A an- HOLY SHIT. THAT'S PFTHAHAHHA AMAZING! Are you two holding hands?! Oh my god that's amazing." Mineta snapped a picture of the two. "This is so going in the school newspaper." He said to himself when looking at the picture.

"You fuckin wouldn't you grape bastard." Bakugou growled.

"Oh yes I would. Maybe I would reconsider if… I don't know.. Got me some photos of the Class 1A girls changing?"

Shinsou sighed. "If that's really what you want.."

Bakugou looked at the two in bewilderment and rage. "Oi. What the fuck you think you're doing?!" Perverts were something Bakugou despised and he was not having this. "I swear to god. I will blow you up-"

"So any girls that interest you?"

"Actually y-" Mineta froze. Shinsou brainwashed the boy to go away and forget what he saw.

Shinsou looked at the blonde with a huff. "I have morals you know."

"Whatever."

-Tuesday-

Izuku was walking down the hallway looking for English class with Present Mic when he bumped into someone. "A-ah! Sorry!"

"It's ok.."

Izuku looked up to see who he bumped into and something clicked. "It's y-you! You're the person. Um You know.. Um you helped me pick up my stuff when I fell uh.. Then we had a conversation-"

"I'm going into class now. I don't have time for chit chat." Todoroki said plainly.

Izuku walked into class hunched over in defeat. _Guess trying to make friends is harder than I thought.. At least he's one more familiar face?.._ Taking his seat, he noticed Bakugou was already in class. _And of course he's scowling at me._ Releasing a sigh he took out his notebook and pencil. Suddenly the door opened and Izuku looked up to check out the newcomer. It was none other than Shinsou Hitoshi. While he walked to a seat in the back corner, kids got out of his way. Shinsou did not have a good relationship with the class. After exhibiting his quirk during the quirk apprehension test, people made sure to stay out of his way and avoid him as much as possible. Izuku felt a bit bad for avoiding him too because he knew how it felt to be a social outcast but Izuku shook off the guilt. He couldn't risk getting found out. Before Shinsou sat down he shot a scowl towards the blonde and muttered out "stupid porcupine bastard." Bakugou replied back with a middle finger. Izuku shuddered. _Someone is actually outwardly cussing out to him.. It seems like those two are even more hostile than ever. I wonder what happened when Aizawa gave them detention.._

Shinsou huffed. He just wanted to sleep. But honestly that's how every teenager feels most of the time. Taking out some pencils, he put his head down to nap a bit but was awaken immediately by Present Mic slamming open the door and greeting them quite loudly. Shinsou cringed.

Half way through class Kaminari was caught sleeping and Present Mic decided that if he bored them that much then he was going to assign worksheets. The class groaned and shot Kaminari a look of displeasure. Present Mic placed them in groups of 4 and let's just say 4 lucky people ended up being in the same group. Those people being Izuku, Katsuki, Hitoshi and Shoto.

Izuku froze. _You've got to be kidding me! What god did I anger. What did I do in my past life? Out of everyone… Why me?_

Hitoshi and Katsuki made eye contact. _OH FUCK NO_ was their collective thought.

Shoto observed the three. _So one of them is brain dead right now and the other two want to kill each other. Fun._

The four boys moved so that they were sitting together. While other groups were working and striking a conversation their group sat there in silence, aside from Katsuki's grunts. Izuku felt tears forming on the corners of his eyes. _Why is Todoroki staring at me like that! Gosh dang it. Shinsou and Bakugou are not any better. They went from glaring at each other to glaring at me. What did I do this time?!_ Izuku felt his omega side shrink back at the alphas' stares. He side glanced to Uraraka who gave him a sorry smile. _I want to go home._ Interrupting his thoughts Present Mic announced that the worksheets must be done by the end of the period. Izuku sighed. _We're not going to get anything done are we.._ "S-sooo.. Umm worksheets.. Uh-"

"Shut up Deku." Katsuki interrupted. _I'm not failing a class because of these fucking extras._ "We'll just split up the questions and then copy the answers from each other. Panda bastard do 1-10, Candy Cane reject looking ass do 11-20, Deku do 21-30, I'll do 31-40." The group went along with this. They worked quietly in an awkward aura compared to the other groups.

When all groups were done with the assignment Present Mic made the next few days for the boys a heck more awesome with just one point of a finger by assigning a project. The project Present Mic assigned? To introduce your partner, who he chose, in english. Time frame? Assigned Tuesday, due thursday. What to do? State the persons name, favorite food, music, and color, hobbies, family, ect. Simple in theory but a lot more troublesome for some in terms of Present Mic's partnering skills. Izuku was paired with Aoyama, Katsuki and Kirishima, and Shoto with Hitoshi. The next two days varied between the three groups. With a groan the students exited class for the days to come.

-Later that day after school-

Izuku shifted from his spot next to the UA entrance. The two of them agreed to get the project done today so they would have time to practice. And now he was currently waiting for his partner Aoyama to come so they could head over to his house and work on the project. Izuku wondered what the blonde was doing. Interrupting him from his thoughts was Aoyama calling him out. And right behind him was another blond who raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Sorry to keep you waiting mon ami. I had to pick up this monsieur before coming here." Aoyama said while posing and sparkling.

Slightly blinded Izuku answered, "A-Ah! It's cool.."

"Oh good. By the way Midoriya meet Monoma. Monoma, Midoriya." Aoyama dramatically gestered.

"H-hi.." Izuku waved shakily.

The blond looked down at him. "Hah? This guy is from class 1A. Hmph he doesn't look like mu- oof" He choked out after Aoyama nudged him.

"Please excuse him mon ami. My boyfriend can be a bit.. Perverse."

"I see.." _They're dating?_

"I am not perverse. How could you say that Yuuga!"

Aoyama shrugged him off and pointed out the gate with a pose. "Let's go to my house now~"

And so the three left campus with Izuku missed the glare a certain blonde sent at him

When Izuku walked into the house, his nose was immediately hit with a pleasant smell. Unable to pinpoint what it was he turned to Aoyama. "Hey.. Um what is that smell? It smells pretty nice and it's pretty calming.."

"Ah that? That's the candles my mom likes." Monoma shot a look at Aoyama who just shrugged.

"Yuuga's mom is a fashion designer. The smell of the candles help her relax and focus." Monoma added while taking off his shoes. "I'm gonna go see if I can help out your mom with stuff. Have fun with that project." He gave one more glance at Izuku before walking out of their sight.

Once Monoma was gone, Aoyama led Izuku to his bedroom. When opening the door he was blinded immediately by the brightness. Though Aoyama seemed unfazed. As Izuku got used to the brightness he asked, "So you guys are dating?"

"Oui."

"How'd you guys meet?" Izuku found out that Monoma's mom is a model for Aoyama's mom. Both moms became good friends and as a result the two of them grew up together like two peas in a pod. It was luck the two of them were actually soulmates, much to the delight of their parents. Izuku also found out that Monoma spends a lot of time in the Aoyama household due to his parents working abroad. "That's nice.." Izuku replied staring down at twiddling fingers with a faint smile. The could have beens flooded through his head. _This could've me and him.. We would have been.. With kac- No Izuku! What's done is done. There's no going back. You don't need any alpha._

"So shall we get started?"

Looking up quickly, "O-OH uh yes definitely."

The two asked each other their favorite this or that, family, ect and recorded the information. They then transferred the info into sentences and practiced their presentations in front of each other. It was then time to leave. Once Izuku was out of the house Monoma looked at Aoyama with a raised eyebrow.

"So is that guy an omega? Cause I bought those candles specifically for your mom. An omega. And those candles are made especially for omegas who can pick up the smell easily unlike betas or alphas who can't pick it up."

Aoyama shrugged. "He didn't smell like anything though mon cheri. To everyone he just your average beta. Maybe he has a great sense of smell?"

"I doubt it. You're a beta with a very good sense of smell and even you can't pick up the scent. I'm an alpha who can't even pick up the scent. Those candles are made for omegas by omegas. There's no mistake that guy is an omega."

"I agree with you. He's probably using scent hiding products" Aoyama said with a shrug.

"He has to have been." Monoma walked up to Aoyama and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"And does him being an omega bother you?" Aoyama inquired.

"How do you feel about an omega being a hero?" Monoma countered.

"I don't particularly mind. Just look at mamam. In the beginning she was looked down upon in the fashion industry for being an omega. But she proved to them she had what it takes. And now she's looked up upon as an inspiration. Now for Midoriya I believe he can pull off what mamam did."

"Yeah because Mamam is Mamam. It's gonna take a lot to outshine her. But I don't know about that Class 1A kid." Monoma huffed.

"Neito.."

"You better keep an eye on him or something then. No telling what those class 1A dweebs might do. The fashion industry may be harsh but society is harsher."

"Je connais. I plan to."

Monoma hummed into Aoyama's shoulder. "Let's eat dinner. I'm tired of all this talk. Your mom is waiting up on us so we can start dinner."

-Earlier that day after school-

Katsuki tapped his foot impatiently. _Deku and twinkle toes just walked off and I'm still waiting for that damn Shitty hair. Fuck._ "Are you two dipshits done talking?" Katsuki asked in his sweetest voice.

"Almost!" Replied Kirishima who return his attention to Kaminari. "So train station at 12 saturday?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Stay safe walking home~"

"Will do bro!" Kirishima jogged over to Katsuki. "Sorry about that. So we heading over to the diner to work on the project?" Katsuki grunted out a yes.

The two walked in awkward silence that Kirishima was determined to break. "So you and Shinsou.."

"Shut it shitty hair."

"Well I'm just saying.. Why don't you guys.. You know hook up.. Or like get to know each other.. You guys should have a date like me and Kami-"

"I have no business with that extra."

"It couldn't hurt to try.." Kirishima mumbled.

"And I don't give a flying fuck shitty hair." Katsuki retorted aggressively.

They felt back into a tense silence until they stood in front of the diner. "Look hair for brains, we're only here to get this dumb project over with. No more no less. I'm not here to be all fucking buddy buddy. And I swear to god if you're the reason I fail english I'm going fucking make sure I kill you good bastard." Katsuki grunted harshly before walking into the diner, leaving behind a frozen Kirishima at the front door.

Kirishima felt sweat prickling his face. _This will be a long day..._

-Wednesday-

"So are you going to come in or what?" Shinsou said to Shoto behind him. Right upon stepping into the house Shinsou was met with his cats. He squatted down to give them some rubs. Though the cats averted his touch and went to Shoto to rub against him. "First dad and now the damn Canadian flag." He muttered under his breath.

Shoto was surprised when the cats started to purr but ignored it in favor of observing the house. _Looks homely.._ Shinsou led Shoto to the living room without a word. Not that Shoto had a problem with that. Looking around he found the walls decorated with family pictures. One depicted to a mother and young Shinsou at the beach. Another a family christmas photo. He saw one of a father holding a baby. Looking at the pictures sparked some jealousy and sadness but Shoto quickly pushed it down. _A monster should not feel envy. You're only here to get the project over with._

Shinsou looked back to Shoto. _Fuckin creep looking at the photos like they're some kind of weird ass thing. Hasn't he ever seen a family picture?_

When the two finally settled in the living room the two sat in silence in awkward silence aside from the meows of Shinsou's cats in the background.

"Soo.. english project.. Want to start now?" Shinsou asked impatiently. _Out of the people I just HAD to be paired with this guy. Fuck me a new one._ Shoto gave a slight nod and started to take out a notebook. Shinsou sighed and stood up. "Do you want something to drink while I'm in the kitchen?" Shoto shook his head. Shinsou shrugged. "Suit yourself then." _Stupid elite. Am I not good enough to be graced in your presence? Cocky ass._ Shinsou thought bitterly. When he returned he found the cats rubbing against Shoto who ignored them. _And of course the cats like him. Everyone just love the blessed and powerful._ "I see the cats like you." Shoto shrugged without looking at him. _Fine then be like that ._

After a few beats of silence Shoto asked "So who should ask questions first?" _I want to get this over with before Endeavour gets mad for my tardiness._ He shivered thinking about the last time he was late for training.

Shinsou sat down across from him. "I'll start then. What is your favorite food?" Shinsou said in a sarcastic peppy voice.

"Soba. What's your favorite hobby?"

"Cycling."

The two went back in forth with the questioning and answering then they fell back into silence. Shinsou was slightly unnerved by the bi-colored haired boy. He looked at Shoto with calculating eyes. _Like me he put up a barrier with the class.. Why would he though. He's blessed with a heroic quirk. In addition to that his father is the #2 hero Endeavour. And to my understanding his quirk is more than just ice. It's also fire! Why isn't he going around flaunting that around? Does he think he's just better than everyone? Typical. All these hero wannabes are so see-through. But it just doesn't add up._ Shinsou sighed _Why am I even hung up on him?_ He thought before going back to work.

Shoto felt a pair of eyes analyzing him. He didn't dare looking up, risking to make eye contact. In all honesty Shoto didn't what to make of his soulmate. But one thing he knew was that he didn't want him anywhere near himself. _I don't want the man to hurt anyone anymore._ Shoto thought back to his mother. She was a beautiful alpha woman back in her days. She was strong, independent, but chained to Shoto's father. She had a promising future with her omega. She had so much going for her before she was forced to marry _that man._ She was force to give up the could have beens. Shoto watched how she tried to put up a strong front for him. Shoto watched when she crumbled. He watched the woman who he called mother disappear into a shell made of fear. The only light in his life disappeared, leaving behind a flame greedy to devourer him. His life was already decided when his quirk manifested. He was going to surpass All Might. And if anything was going to get in the way _he_ would personally take care of it. Shoto remembered the friends he made way back when. Innocent children having a good time. When Shoto was Shoto. It was when he hanged out with them, he could forget and be a kid. But too bad what comes up must come down.

 _Flashback_

 _Shoto was in the middle of playing with his friends on a beautiful spring day._

" _Tag your it!"_

" _AHHHH! Todoroki-kun is it! Everyone run! Hahaha!"_

 _Shoto pouted at the situation before retaliating with, "I'm comin' for you guys!" With a new flame ignited within him, he darted towards someone. "And I'm comin' for you!"_

" _Ahh! Nooooooo!"_

 _The two kids chased each other around. Laughs spilled out of their mouths. That is until the kid Shoto was chasing bumped into someone._

" _Ack- Sorry sir! Didn't see you there. Ehehehe."_

 _Endeavour stared down unimpressed and walked passed the kid towards Shoto. "Shoto."_

" _D-dad.."_

 _Endeavour grabbed Shoto's arm. "Do you know what time it is?" Shoto shook his head with wide eyes. "You're late for training."_

" _Oh-OW!" He yelped when Endeavour directed him to a car. "B-but I'm still playing!" Shoto turned his head at his friends who stared at him dumbfounded._

 _Putting Shoto into the car rather harshly and closing the door he looked at the kids in the playground and then looked towards their parents nearby. "You're kids are distracting mine. He's training to be a hero and your kids are in the way." He said before getting in the car. "Shoto."_

 _Shoto looked up before staring back down at his feet. "You've been lagging lately in training." Shoto froze. "Is it because of your new friends? Are they distracting you from your goal?" Shoto only replied with silence. "You don't need distractions delaying you. What you need to do is get stronger so you can surpass All Might. And as your supporter it is my job to remove anything in your way. Understand?"_

" _Yes father.." Shoto replied quietly._

" _Good. I'm transferring you to a different school then. Those imbeciles are just holding you back with childish games."_

" _Wha-! No. You can't do that!" Shoto protested but immediately silenced by Endeavour's glare._

" _Did you not hear me Shoto?"_

" _I-"_

" _Why are you training?"_

" _To surpass All Might.."_

" _And do having petty friendships help with that?"_

" _..no."_

" _I rest my case then."_

 _During training they focused on Shoto's fire. Shoto briefly saw his mother open the door and close it just as quickly. He was about to comment about it but was interrupted by Endeavour. "Shoto. Good job today. Your free to do what you want now."_

 _Shoto nodded and ran to where his mother was. He winced when his clothes rubbed on one of the many bruises on him. He wanted to be showered in her warmth._

" _I can't do this anymore mother! I can't anymore. Everyday he starts to look like him. I'm scared. I'm afraid that he'll end up just like him. They're so alike.. I-" She choked with some tears. "I'm scared that I won't be able to protect Shoto. I'm scared that I'll fail him just like with Touya." She said in a whisper so that Shoto couldn't pick up what she was saying after she started choking on tears. "It's those damn flames. They belong to that monster!"_

 _Shoto went still. His thoughts clicked._ I'm a monster? Mom is scared? Because of me? Flame? Am I a monster?.. "M-Mom..?" He daringly called out while approaching her.

 _She quickly turned around, accidently spilling the kettle filled with hot boiling water. "SHOTO!"_

 _He stared at eyes widened at tearful eyes wide with fear. He looked into those eyes with the same look of fear and pain. He screamed as boiling water burned. His mind blacked out._

 _When he woke up he winced at the pain that erupted from his left eye. But despite all the pain he laughed at the painful realization_. So this is a mark of a monster _._

End of flashback

Shoto closed his eyes. If _he_ were to find out who his soulmate was.. Shoto could't bare for someone to stand on the same path as him. He was better offer off taking it all himself and that included not using _his_ power. It was all going to be him. _Besides.. It's better for everyone if I stand on the sidelines._ Opening his eyes he saw Shinsou staring at him before staring back down at his work. Shoto stared into his own work and continued doing it again while silently taking pleasure in the cats around him purring against him. A few minutes later he found himself stumped on how to structure a sentence. _Why is english so confusing?_ Sucking up his pride he decided to ask his partner for help. "Hey.."

"Hm?"

"Can you help me out with this."

Shinsou sighed and lifted his gaze to the boy in question lazily. "Sure." He said with fake enthusiasm. "What do you need help with?"

Shoto shifted himself and moved his paper in between them. "Over here." He pointed to a sentence. "What do you do he-OW!" One of Shinsou's cats bit down on his left arm. Shoto cradled his arm. _It just HAD to bite down on the arm with bandages!_ He could feel the sting of cuts opening and blood steadily flowing out.

Shinsou widened his eyes in surprise and quickly moved over to Shoto. "Oh shit! Are you ok?" _And now I'm gonna get sued by some pretty boy. Thanks life._ Taking a better look at Shoto's arm he saw specks of blood bleed through his blazer. With such intelligence he voiced his observation. "You're bleeding."

"It's fi-"

"YOU'RE FUCKING BLEEDING." Shinsou turned to his cat. "YOU BIT HIM AND NOW HE'S BLEEDING. Fuck and now I'm gonna get sued by some angry burning piece of trash for hurting the pretty boy!" Shinsou stood up and pointed at Shoto. "You stay there. I'll be right back with a first aid kit."

Shoto stared dumbfounded at the cat and then to his arm. "It's just a little bit of blood.."

Shinsou ran upstairs and into the bathroom. "Thank the gods!" He exclaimed when he located the first aid kit. Once obtained he quickly got back to Shoto who was poking the bleeding arm absentmindedly. As being a doctor's son he was horrified at the sight. "Dude! The fuck are you doing! You can't just poke a wound like that!"

"Huh?"

"Jesus fucking christ. How the fuck did I get into this?" Shinsou muttered while rubbing his temple. "Look hold still let me treat your wound."

"Uh."

"Didn't you hear me?" Shinsou huffed. "Roll up the damn sleeve so I can treat your wound before it gets infected."

Shoto shook his dismissively. "Oh no. It's ok. I don't need to be treated. It's just a little blood.."

Shinsou raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "Are you being serious right now? Your sleeve would like to differ. Just look at all that blood. And I'll be damned if any of that gets on the rug."

"Then I'll just move.." Shoto got up to move but was immediately pulled back down.

"Like I said I'm going to treat the wound." He put out his hand. "Just give me your damn arm."

"No thank you."

"Oh for the love of.. Damn you elites." Shinsou grabbed Shoto's arm who winced. "Everything has to be done for you people I swear!" Shinsou started to roll up the sleeve.

Shoto's eyes widened. With a bit more assertion, "I said NO THANK YOU!"

Shinsou stared back at defiant eyes. "And I said I'M GOING TO TREAT THE DAMN WOUND SO SUCK IT UP CANADA."

Shoto looked back with an astonished face. _I should just get out of here. I can right now. The door is right there! But why won't my body move!_ Shoto looked at Shinsou's eyes. _What's with this guy?_

Shinsou exhaled a huff of exasperation. "Look I'm just trying to help. Don't take it the wrong way." _Why am I even pushing so hard to help him? Why can't I push away the feeling that something is wrong? What would even be wrong with him? He has everything! He has a strong quirk. Money. Good looks… He's the type a person I should despise for having be fed with a silver spoon. But.. what the hell?! Why do I want to help him so much?_ After rolling up the sleeve he was met with the sight of gauze. "I'm gonna unwrap this so I can properly treat the wound." Shoto looked away as confirmation. Slowly, as gauze unwrapped, scarred skin and half healed cuts were revealed. Shinsou looked at the very quiet Shoto before continuing. Once it was all off Shinsou studied the arm in horror. "What the flying fuck is this." Shinsou questioned holding the arm tight.

Shoto pulled his arm away from the grip while still avoiding eye contact with the teen. "That's none of your business."

Shinsou took the arm back. "Like hell it's not! Now tell me why the fuck is this on your arm!"

"I-" Shoto dared to make eye contact with Shinsou. He gulped when he made eye contact.

Shinsou looked at knitted eyebrows and eyes wide with discomfort. Shinsou laughed and let the arm he was holding fall out of his grip. In an exasporated tone, "You've got to be kidding me. Did you do this? And for what reason? You trying to get attention or something? Is it some petty thing?." Shoto's bangs shadowed over his eyes. Shinsou sneered and retorted in a mocking voice. "Oh no I the sweet prince fed a with a silver spoon didn't get what I want. Now I have to-"

"SHUT UP. You'd.. You'd never understand. Someone like YOU wouldn't understand!" _He's normal. I'm a monster. Of course he wouldn't understand._

Shinsou winced back. His anger finally cooled off and realization of what just transpired hit him. "I uh-"

"SHUT UP!" Shoto got up and shoved his things into his bag. As calmly as Shoto can muster out he said, "I'm leaving now. Thank you for hosting me." Before leaving he was pulled back down and was faced towards Shinsou. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. _What more does he want!_

Shinsou took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I.. I don't know what- I know exactly why I lashed out at you like that. I was-"

"It's ok." _Your words mean nothing to me anyways. Just let me be._

"No it's not! I lashed at you because of how petty I am!" Shoto opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted. "Why would you do that to yourself. You have everything. And yet.. What made you think that.."

Shoto hesitated but answered. "It helps." Shoto observed hoe Shinsou's face was painted with remorse. Suddenly he felt something cold on his arm. He cringed at the sting.

"Just bear with me here. It'll sting for a bit.." _I could just forget this ever happened. This is his problem not mine. Doing this is just digging my own grave._ Shinsou felt the teen tense. "Let me at least do this much.." He felt the teen untense ever so slightly. The room filled with tense silence. Deciding that the silence was enough Shinsou decided to speak. "For.. For all my life I was berated for my quirk." He said in melancholy. "Brainwashing. It was seen as a villain's quirk. Others would beat me up about it everyday. You'd think teachers or some adult would step in.. Pft no. All of them are the same. So quick to judge someone just because of something you can't control. So quick to turn their backs on people they were friends with. The people I were friends with left me in fear. Everyone so caught up with rising up. So blinded by glory. It gotten so bad that in my first year of middle school someone told me to…" Shinsou paused to check his progress. "I'm gonna put some anesthetic on this. So where was I.. Oh.. so I bumped into this one guy and I guess he was not having it? He slammed me into a wall and told me that I was trash and that I should kill myself. At that time I was at my all time low.. I just.. I agreed. There was no point to continue being the source of everyone's fear. My own fear... If that was going to be my life then why not end it? I thought the world would be better with one less villain. That night I decided that I would do the world a favor. I snuck out of the house and I went out to hunt for the highest building. I wanted to be the highest in the world if only for a bit. To feel how it was to look down and not up. I was so close to the edge but some bastard underground hero stopped me. Took me under their wing.. Showed me there was still a reason. I regret the moment I decided to attempt suicide. I regret it so much but I'm thankful for it.. It some weird fucked up way.. And I guess seeing you in pain.. I don't understand.. You have a powerful quirk. You have the looks. You have the aura. The money. Your dad is one of the top heroes… I don't get it. You have everything and yet.. You don't have to tell me.. It was a dick move to lash out on you like that.. I don't know your situation. I'm sorry for what it's worth." Shinsou took out some gauze from the first aid kit while Shoto inspected his arm. "Can I have your arm back. I'm going to wrap it in some new gauze.. I should also add in.. sorry about the cat.. They're their own beings haha.." Shinsou went to work slowly but carefully.

"I.. I do it because it helps." Shinsou gave an understanding hum. "It feels right.. It's my punishment for being a monster."

Shinsou tugged at the gauze wrapped around the arm, "Is this too tight?"

"It's fine." Shoto glanced down at his arm and to Shinsou. _I shouldn't say anymore.. He shouldn't get involved.._

"You don't have to tell me anything you know." Shinsou said without glancing up.

Shoto bit his lip in contemplation. _He's right. But I want him to know.._ "Do you know what quirk marriages are?"

"Arranged marriages with the goal to create a child with a strong quirk or something?"

"Correct. My mother was forced into one with my father. He.. he wants to have a child with the perfect combination of ice and hot to surpass All Might and he was going to do anything to do that. Before my mom was forced into the marriage she was engaged to her soulmate. My father got around that by threatening to harm my mother's soulmate.. In order to protect them she agreed to the marriage. Since both of them are alphas you can imagine the difficulty to create a child with the perfect combination of quirks.. In that time my dad took out his anger for my mother incompetence to make the perfect successor on her. She suffered emotionally and physically but still tried to keep a brave face for her kids. When I was born and she found out I developed my quirk she tried to hide the fire aspect of it.. Too bad it didn't fool him. She was beaten for wasting my time to train. One day after training I saw her in the kitchen on the phone. She was pleading for help. That she couldn't take it anymore. That I looked like _him._ When she turned around and saw me.. She.." Shoto lightly touched his scar. "From that point he sent her to some mental hospital. I promised myself that day through tears that I will never use my left side. Because that side is the monster that killed her."

"I'm all done patching your arm up. But that still doesn't explain why you'd harm yourself."

"What are you talking about? What's not to get? I'm a monster!"

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault that my mom broke."

"Is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"If it weren't for me.. If it weren't for his goals.. She would be happy right now. And why do you keep asking why? I thought you said I don't have to explain anything to you?"

"Yet you keep providing me with answers. Besides. Isn't it _his_ fault she broke?" Shoto was about to speak but was interrupted. Shinsou stood up and turned around so his back faced the boy on the floor. "Our society is full of people blinded by quirks. Because of them this world is categorized in black and white. It's full of people trying to claim glory. Aren't you and your mother just a victim of someone blinded by some greedy goal. Just unlucky to get caught up into all this? So why are you blaming yourself for something you can't control?"

"You still don't understand."

"What is there to understand."

"Don't try to use your own experience to make a judgement on my actions."

"Are you a monster?"

"Yes."

"Why? What specifically makes you a monster? Is it your quirk?"

"It belongs to _him."_

"The man who ruined your mom's life and made you a slave for his goals and ideals. You refuse to use your left side because it's what makes you a monster. You harm yourself because it's your own way to deal with the burden of your quirk." Shinsou took Shoto silence as an agreement. "Shoto Todoroki. You're not a monster. Just another victim."

Shoto stared at the back of Shinsou with wide eyes. "But I'm a monster." Shoto whispered as his mother's face flashes in his mind.

"You aren't." Shinsou replied calmly.

"I'm a monster!" He relayed back with more power.

"You aren't." Shinsou repeated again.

Shoto felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. "I'M A MONSTER."

"AND I'M TELLING YOU SHOTO TODOROKI. YOU. ARE. NOT. A MONSTER." Shinsou yelled back while turning around to face the boy. What he saw in front of him was a broken boy. _Is this what Aizawa saw that day. Some kid crying in the dark screaming he was a villain. Some good for nothing piece of shit? I was pathetic wasn't I?_ Shinsou knelt down in front of Shoto with an understanding face and wrapped his arms around the boy. _This is what Aizawa did.. Feels like deja vu._ "Repeat after me. I."

Shoto was stunned by the sudden touch but complied with the purple haired teen commands. "I."

"Am."

"Am."

"Not."

"Not.." Shoto hesitated out in a whisper.

"A monster."

"A monster…" Shoto said weakly as he felt the tears break away from his eyes. He clutched to the other boy's shirt needily. The only sounds that filled the room were Shinsou's quiet soothing words and Shoto's crying. _It's been so long since someone.._

After a long time of the two sitting like that it was time for Shoto to head home.

"Give me your phone."

Shoto sniffed and handed him the phone.

"I just put my number in there. If you ever.. You know.. Well you know where to contact me. I'll send you some cat pics or something..

Shoto nodded and made his way back to the hell hole. He felt a bit lighter today.

Once Shoto was out of sight he went back into the house and sighed when he was met with his cats purring against him. "I don't know if I should be happy or not for what you did. But I hope you know you're not getting and cat weed from me." Sighing once again he went to go back to his normal schedule. Do homework. Greet the parentals home from work. Eat some dinner. Take a bath and get ready for bed but end up staying up till goddamn 3 in the morning even though he got ready for bed like at 10.

Shinsou laid in bed thinking about all the events that happened this week. _So Bakuhoe and I ended our friendship. I found out who Deku was. And now I'm some cat pic dealer to Canada. Awesome._ Shinsou turned onto his side and started to pet one of the nearby cats. "Deku. Aka Midoriya Izuku. Some strength quirk. Also tormented for being quirkless? Hmm.." _Both victims of this fucked up society.. And yet.. Do I hate Deku? Do I hate everyone who has some heroic quirk? He suffered just as much because of something he couldn't control._ Shinsou closed his eyes. He didn't know what to make of 'Deku.' _But isn't he just like the rest of them. Now that he got some heroic quirk he just blends in with the rest of them? Maybe he's over his past and moving forward?_ Shinsou shook his head. He thought back to the entrance exam. He remembered assuming that he had some golden life but after the fall out with Bakugou.. Then he remembered back to the quirk apprehension test anf remembered those green eyes filled with fear and how he avoided Shinsou like he was the plague. _Or maybe he's just like the rest of them. Once they're on top they become just like the rest of them. Blinded by some glory. Looking at the world in black and white…_ "My head hurts from thinking!" Getting out of bed he retrieved his laptop and put on some random cat videos. "I deserve this."

It was around 2 am when he received a text from an unknown number. He quickly paused the cat video to check it out.

 **1:02 am**

 **Unknown**

 **-Hey. This is Shoto.**

 **Shinsou Hitoshi**

 **-Gosh I sure hope it is**

 **Unknown**

 **-...**

 **Shinsou Hitoshi**

 **-So you want the goods?**

 **Unknown**

 **-Yes?**

 **Shinsou Hitoshi**

 **-*insert cat pic 1***

 **-*insert cat pic 2***

 **-*insert cat pic 3***

 **Unknown**

 **-Thanks.**

 **Shinsou Hitoshi**

 **-Np. Btw I'm gonna change your username thing**

 **Unknown**

 **-ok?**

 _ **Shinsou Hitoshi changed Unknown's name to Canada**_

 _ **Canada changed Shinsou Hitoshi name to Eyebags**_

 **Eyebags**

 **-Touche.**

 **-Soooo you still up?**

 **Canada**

 **-Yes.**

 **Eyebags**

 **-Wanna hear what happened when Aizawa gave us detention?**

 **Canada**

 **-sure.**

-Thursday-

The presentations went by smoothly and the class was granted free time for the rest of the class then they were free to head to lunch.

"So Izuku! How has your week been?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku slumped into his desk. "It could be better? I don't know.."

"Eh~? Well at least we have lunch to look forward to! Lunch rush's food is soooo good!"

Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Hello Midoriya. Uraraka."

"Hey Iida." The two replied in unison.

From the corner of the class Shinsou watched Izuku. He decided that he hated the boy. Why? He didn't know. But it was easier this way he told himself. Shinsou directed his attention to Shoto who sat alone on the other side of the class. He decided to take his phone out and send a text to the boy. He saw Shoto's mouth quirk up a bit.

Bakugou wanted to bang his head into a wall. _Why are these shitheads hovering around me?_ The first to come up to Bakugou was Kirishima who tried to strike up a conversation but was ignored. Taking pity in his soulmate, Karimari decided to join in trying to make the blonde open up. Then Mina decided to catch up with her old classmate Kirishima and joined in on the 'let's bother Bakugou' scheme. Sero made his way to the group when he heard Karimari referenced a meme and wanted to join in on the fun. Bakugou really wanted to kill all these shitheads.

Lunch rolled by and as it ended, Class 1A went to their Hero studies class. Once they were all settled, All Might announced that he would be teaching the class and that he would be conducting a battle simulation. The class erupted into joy.

"Finally! We're doing actual hero stuff!" Was the collective thought of the class.

 **A/N**

SUUUUP. It's been awhile since I last updated lol. Writing up this chapter was pretty difficult. Shoto was hard to characterize. Really working with Shinsou and Shoto for the last part of the chapter gave me a headache. I knew wat I wanted but had no idea how to write it. In the end I came up with something that satisfied me. In other news guess who passed their AP's THIS GUY RIGHT HERE. Passed AP Seminar and APUSH with a mofo 3! I honestly expected to get a 2 on APUSH cause the LEQ was not my thing. Pretty sure what saved me was the DBQ which I firkin rocked! I also passed my APUSH subject test SAT thingy with an average score which is amazing for not studying for it. WELP. In other news... Banana fish and Free! Dive to the future are like my new reason to live. I hope you enjoyed reading! Till next chapter... CIAO.

YoYOYO btw if you ever feel down and depressed or you feel suicidal please do not bottle up inside. Talk to someone about it ;)

#PLUSULTRAforHorikoshi

(Goes to watch Devilman Crybaby. This thing is one of the unsettling but intriguing anime I've watched.)

Response to comments

-as always I'm happy people are enjoying the fic. And I'm sorry for the delay. This month has been kinda hectic

-So in my weird version of the soulmate universe.. um soulmarks are flowers and show up as like tattoos. Uh here's an excerpt from ch 1 explaining a bit more about it..

"Now now class settle down." demanded the teacher's monotone voice, "Now where was I…" he scanned through his lecture notes, "Ah, here we go. So as you all must have by now is a flower on a certain part of your body. The location of it determines if you are an alpha, beta, or omega. Alpha's have a flower on either their shoulders or chest. Beta's have a flower somewhere on their legs. Omegas have a slower located on their stomach or on the bottom of their back. As you know Alpha's go through runts and it is during this time they are highly influenced by an omega's smell. Alpha's are the warriors of society and are strong leaders. Omegas go through heats and release a sweet smell that is very strong, affecting betas and even the most disciplined certain cases, this is very dangerous. An omega's role in society are as mothers or caregivers. They are viewed as weak and unfit for labor demanding roles. Also note omegas are very rare, especially male ones, more so than being quirkless. And betas do not go through runts or heats, they are the mediators of society and followers of Alphas." Izuku paused in his note taking, _Wow, lucky me, I must be super rare. I'm a male omega and quirkless…_ Being disrupted by his thoughts, the teacher called him out to pay attention. "As for scents, beta's don't have one while alpha and omega scents are present. Scents vary from person to person. All three can release pheromones to show distress, anger,lust ect.. Now each person will get their flower determining their dynamic first. Your flower is special to you. Later on your soulmate's flower shows up on your body, corresponding to the same placement on themselves. Say your soulmates flower is a rose and it's on their chest, that rose will show up on your chest. Most people only have one soulmate and some don't have a soulmate. Though it is very rare for someone to have more than one. _Ha_ Izuku though, _I get even more rare, I have like three soulmates.._ "This concludes the lecture. Lunch starts in a few minutes. Once the bell rings you may go. Also there will be a quiz tomorrow about this."

-Lol all 4 of them have a long way to go. Bakugou especially. But that's what I like about him. There's always room for improvement/redemption kinda stuff for him.


	11. Battle Your Heart Out

Summary:

Battle Arc Part1: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako vs Shinsou Hitoshi and Bakugou Katsuki

What could possibly go wrong?

All conversation in the class came to a halt by the sudden declaration of, "I'M COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Class 1A turned to the door and were greeted by none other than.. All Might the number one hero, the resident pillar of peace, who stood in front of the class in a T-pose.

"Oh shit it's All Might!"

"Is that his silver age costume?! That's so manly!"

"Is All Might our teacher? Awesome!"

"As expected of UA."

"Oh my god is he T-posing?"

Somewhere among the awes of student Bakugou subtly posed himself into an X-pose. _X-poses are way better than T-poses you stupid extras._ Izuku looked at the blonde in front in him with confusion. _Sometimes it's good not to question Bakugou…_ Behind Izuku, Shinsou squinted his eyes in disgust at the blonde. Shouto looked over at Shinsou in a blank face, though internally he was confused. _What's the matter with him?_ His mind hummed.

All Might looked upon the class with his signature smile. "Now class settle down. Today I am here as your teacher for your hero lessons. And today's lesson is a battle simulation. I shall elaborate later.. But first.." All Might clicked a button and out came suitcases with numbers. "Please change into your hero costumes!" He boomed over the cries of happiness from the students.

"Finally! We're doing actual hero stuff!" The class cheered.

In the dressing rooms Izuku looked down at his hero costume in his hands, completely blocking out the world around him. _Mom made this for me.._ He couldn't help but quirk a smile. The very costume in his hands was filled with his mother's delicate hand and love. It was a present from her congratulating him for getting into UA but Izuku felt like it was more. He felt that this was her way of keeping him safe. All his life his mother has done what she could to support and protect him, always having a watchful eye on him. And now.. Getting into a hero school of his dreams, Izuku could only think of the worry that has gone through her head. Her little Izu going off to fight villains. Far away from a mother's watchful eye, but with this costume it was a way for her to always be with him. Izuku sniffed the fabric. _It smells just like cinnamon.. Just like mom._ His mind supplied. This detail helped him calm his nerves as he walked to where all his classmates were.

Katsuki stood on the edge of the crowd of students, silently analyzing his class. He was sizing up his competition and looking for ways to exploit his fellow classmen, or who he proclaimed as extras. _Frog girl has a frog based quirk._ Katsuki recalled her abilities during the quirk apprehension test. _She could jump pretty far and her tongue acts like a frog's. She's a small but fast pest. I have leverage on the extra though. Her costume is more for rainy climates. Fucking idiot. She's toast to my explosions. Just need to watch out for that stupid ass tongue. Then again I could always blow the fucker up. The extra's quirk is no match for me._ Katsuki averted his eyes to someone else. _Bird head over there has some weird ass dark shadow dick thing or whatever. The cloak thing allows for surprise attacks. The shadow thing looked pretty weak in the light. I can fuck that shadow shit with my explosions and then knee the emo bird to death._ Katsuki was about to analyze someone else but was interrupted by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"Dafuq."

"Hey Bakubro!" Kirishima greeted.

Katsuki squinted in disgust. "Bitch the fuck." He pushed the hand off. "Don't touch me shitty hair."

"Awww don't be like that Bakubro!" Kaminari whined. Unaware to the death glare the blonde was giving him, Kaminari asked what was wrong. "What's wrong Bakubro? Why so serious? Come on loosen up~" He said, playfully nudging Katsuki's arm.

"Yeah Bakubro! Come on stop looking like a grumpy pomeranian." Mina said, slapping Katsuki on the back.

Somewhere in the background Shinsou was trying to keep up his poker face. _A fucking pomeranian?! Oh my god! Why haven't I thought about that! That's going into the books._

Sero laughed out and walked towards the group. "Man Bakubro. You're all grump and no fun!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKMUNCHES." Katsuki exclaimed and marched away from the group. But it was futile. The four just followed him yelling out bakubro this and bakubro that. Katsuki huffed and ignored the extras.

He turned his glare towards Shinsou and Izuku and he almost barfed. _Jesus fucking christ. How much of a fanboy do you have to fucking be!_ Shinsou's costume looked like a crossed from something from Naruto and Aizawa. His costume replicated the baggy black pants of Aizawa and on his thigh was a black pouch, on his other leg near the calf was a knife pouch. _Pouch is probably full of some bullshit traps and that knife pouch has a fucking knife in it. UA is letting him hold a fucking knife? The fuck._ Shinsou's top half made up of a tight black tank top that covered his neck also. _That shirt looks like a weak spot. No armor or anything? Fucking weak._ Shinsou's arms were heavily bandaged, and around his waist was a belt with 3 pouches just like the one on his thigh. _If the Panda bastard is following his stupid fanboy erasure aesthetic then those bandages are like the Caterpillar bastards. But if those both of his arms are occupied bandaging something, his back is a sitting duck ready for me to explode._ To complete Shinsou's look was a mouth mask covering his mouth and nose that heavily looked like Aizawa's goggles along with that was knee and elbow pads. Bakugou scoffed at the bright yellow color of the mask. He also had ninja styled shoes and socks. _The mask might have speakers and act like a gas mask. But he has no eye protection making his eyes wide open for an explosion. Such an easy ass target. But an even easier target is Deku._ Katsuki gave Deku a look down. _He's asking to get explodo-killed. The jumpsuit looks obviously homemade and it reeks of All Might wannabe. All he has for protection is some knee pads and elbow pads. His gloves looked like a damn princess ones. Fuck I can get better durable ones at a hardware store. Stupid useless Deku can't even make a hero costume._ Katsuki heaved out a grunt and turned to All Might who has finally decided to join the class. "Fucking finally! I was getting antsy over here." He muttered out with a grin.

Katsuki grin only grew when All Might explained that they were doing a battle simulation. He ignored most of All Might's description of the exercise, the only thing he was concerned with was the chance to beat up some background characters. "Yeah yeah yeah. Bomb retrieval. Villains. Hero. So when do I get to explode someone?!"

All Might was slightly put off by the murderous aura the blonde was giving out, but still continued on. "Now I shall pick the team assignments. Listen carefully."

Kaminari was quick to let out a disappointed complaint. "So we're not choosing our partners? Dang.." Kirishima gave him a pat on the shoulder.

All Might was going to respond but Yaoyorozu beat him to it. Yaoyorozu directed her attention towards Kaminari. "The purpose of this exercise is to prepare us for real life situations. In the field, heroes are called to situations and have to work together to save the day. With the random pair assignments, it will help us work on our skills to adapt to situations and the people and heroes we work with."

Kaminari looked at her with an 'o' face. Jirou felt smug. She was proud her soulmate was so smart.

All Might cleared his throat. "Very good Yaoyorozu.."

"Please, you all can all call me Momo."

"Very good Momo. Now if you all will, please listen for who your partner is." The class listened intently. "Team A: Midoriya and Uraraka." The two smiled at each other, both relieved to be with a familiar face. "Team B: Shouto and Shouji." Shinsou raised an eyebrow at Shouto, who looked at him with a stoic face and shrug. "Team C: Yaoyorozu and Iida." The two nodded at each other. "Team D: Aoyama and Ashido. Team E: Satou and Kouta. Team F: Kaminari and Jirou." Kaminari gave a friendly wave to Jirou. Jirou rolled her eyes at him and went back to listening to All Might. "Team G: Asui and Tokoyami. Team H: Ojirou and Hagakure. Team I: Kirishima and Sero. And finally last but not least.. Team J: Shinsou and Bakugou."

The two looked at each other in horror and disgust. Students around them started to back away from the two. If they knew anything, it was that Shinsou and Katsuki had beef with each other. Also.. No one really wanted to get caught up in a fight between two alphas. That was just suicidal. Though it confused others cause they're soulmates but whatever. Right now the two looked like they were gonna murder someone.

"Oh you've got be kidding me!" Exasperated Shinsou.

"Fuck you bastard!"

"Me? A bastard? I'll have you know I was conceived under my parents love. If anyone is the bastard it's you. So, fuck you bastard." Shinsou said with a growl for emphasis.

Katsuki growled right back. Small pops were heard. "I'LL KILL YOU." Katsuki yelled, sprinting towards the other. He was held back by Kirishima who was using his hardening quirk

"Oh please do so my kind sir. I'd rather die than be partners with you." Shinsou said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Now now guys…" Sero tried to mediate. "Look can you guys like cool it with the sexual tension?"

"OUR WHAT?!" Shinsou and Katuski exclaimed.

Sero winced back at their loudness and continued to diffuse the situation. "Look.. We're getting graded on our performance in this battle trial sooo I think it's best if you two sucked it up like good boys and deal with it." Sero felt a bit smug when he saw the two boys in silence. Mina nudged him, flashing him a thumbs up. He felt a blush make its way up his face. Thankfully his helmet hid it away from his soulmate. But Mina knew the effect she had on him and that fact made her smug.

Katsuki contemplated Sero's words. _Damn you captain office supplies._ "Whatever." Katuski muttered and shrugged off Kirishima's hold. He stalked away from Shinsou. He cared too much for his grade and that came before some 'side character.'

Shinsou huffed and avoided looking at the retreating blonde. Instead he looked at Sero and silently thanked him in his own special way. That being, staring down the boy. _Thanks Mr. Bondage. You have extended my life by 50 years._

Too bad Sero was put off my the stare he was receiving. _Is he mad at me?_ He questioned himself. He shivered and flashed a peace sign before retreating towards Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Now that that is all over now.. I shall announce the first teams going against each other and what role they play. Villain or hero." All Might cleared his throat, raising the anticipation. "The first groups are Team A and Team J. Team A will be heroes and Team J the villains."

Izuku internally winced hearing Katsuki yell out in triumph.

"FINALLY. I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE DEKU."

Shinsou rolled his eyes at the statement and Uraraka laughed nervously. The rest of the class cringed at the pairings. It was just asking for trouble, but All Might paid no attention to the discomfort. "Team J head to the building and hide your bomb. Team A, I give you 15 minutes to plan. The goal for the hero's is to retrieve the bomb and the villains have to defend it. I will end the trial in 20 minutes. If heroes did not retrieve the bomb by then, villains win."

All Might motioned Team A over. "Now," he handed them a piece of capturing tape similar to Eraserhead's own. "You can capture the villains with this. Once done, they are out of the battle."

All Might walked up to Shinsou and Bakugou. "To do this exercise, you boys must embody villainy. Now go out there an prepare. PLUS ULTRA!"

With that, All Might and the rest of the class headed to the control room.

Katsuki scoffed at the advice. _Pft. They think some tape will stop me? What a bunch of dumbasses._

Shinsou rolled his eyes. _Of course the world gives me the villain role. How fitting._

And off the two groups went to plan their roads to victory. Kinda.

Shinsou wanted to bang his head on the wall and hope that he died of blood loss.

"Look Bakugou. We have to plan this strategically." He said flatly. "Midoriya has super strength. While he has to pay for it with breaking his limbs, one punch from him and this building it totalled. And with that Uraraka girl, one touch from her and your out of commission for fighting."

Katsuki waved him off. "Blah blah blah. I'll just blast them. They're no match for me!"

Shinsou threw his hands in the air. "The whole exercise isn't just about fighting you know. It's also strategy." _Motherfucker. Can't you see I'm trying to cooperate with your dumbass?_

"Yeah. I have it all figured out in how to beat those fuckers."

"Do you mind sharing your thoughts please? It could really help me out." Shinsou asked nicely but there was a hint of impatience.

"Don't worry. Just guard the bomb shit and let me blow the fuckers to oblivion!" _Besides. You can just use your stupid quirk to tell them to fuck off anyways._

All Might interrupted their conversation by announcing planning ends in 10 minutes and that the battle starts soon.

"Finally!" Katsuki yelled in glee and he exploded away to do his own thing.

"And where are you going?"

Katsuki looked back and Shinsou, "I'm getting into position."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BOMB?!"

Katsuki blasted away, "FUCK IT! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT EXTRA! JUST DON'T GET IN MY FUCKING WAY." He yelled over his shoulder.

Shinsou face palmed. "Fine. If the world wants me to play villain. I'll fucking play villain just this once." He lifted the bomb and moved it to a more open area that was lined with pillars. Next he cleared away any crates in the area to the best of his abilities. With the windows, he either blocked with crates and boards or he lined the area in front of them with caltrops. "Looks good.. No sneak attacks and now it's time to wait." Shinsou used the capture tape on his arms to shoot up to one of the pipes. Once the tape was secured he lifted himself up so he was sitting on the pipe, silently waiting for whoever comes up to the room.

From the control room..

"I low key feel bad for the Shinsou guy.." Sero muttered.

"I know right?" Kaminari commented. "I don't know what they're saying but even I can tell he was so done with Bakubro."

With Izuku and Uraraka...

All Might had just announced that the battle would begin in 2 minutes. Izuku and Uraraka stood in front of the building. They were still trying to figure out they're gameplan, or more like Izuku spent the past 10 minutes mumbling about what to do, leaving Uraraka in confusion. In an effort to lift up the mood she nudged him and flashed a smile. "Man. I'm so glad All Might is teaching us. At least he's not threatening us with expulsion. Haha!"

Izuku was sweating through his costume. "I.. I guess.."

"Eh.. What's wrong?.."

"It's just that we're going against Bakugou and Shinsou... " Izuku couldn't help but feel worried. The two were hard opponents and on top of that, they were hostile towards him.

Getting antsy to start she asked awkwardly,"Sooo.. What should we do Izu?"

Izuku shook his head. _Time is running out. We have to figure out what to do._ "I think we should- wait Izu?"

In a bubbly voice, she replied, "It's a cute nickname! So What's the plan? Whatever it is.. I'll follow you without a doubt!"

Izuku felt his face get hotter. "Ok um I think you should secure the bomb and I take care of Bakugou. He'll most likely come after me.. So if we both go up to get the bomb or if we both try to fight him, it would just slow us down. Bakugou would beat us both and the villains will win. We have a chance of winning if we separate. Besides. I still have no control with my quirk. The only way we can win is by depending on your zero gravity."

"Right!" Uraraka said, mocking a salute. "So what do I do about Shinsou? If Bakugou is going after you, how do I deal with him?.."

Izuku was mentally kicking himself. _I should've took a closer look at his costume! Maybe I could've thought about more things to worry about other than his quirk.._ "Ok um.. his quirk is brainwashing.. from what I could tell from the quirk apprehension test, it's activates by responding to him.. sooo just don't talk to him?"

"Uh.. Okay then."

Izuku as going to say more, though he was interrupted by All Might's booming voice.

 _"THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN."_ All Might announced.

Uraraka was about to sprint into the building, but was held back by Izuku. "What are you doing Izu? We need to get going.. time is running out."

"I know.. um do you think you can float yourself to the top of the building and go in through there.. Or maybe through the windows if you see the bomb.. you know.. to like avoid attention to yourself?"

"Oh uh.. sure! Whatever you say partner!" She put her arms out, "Also.. here, I think you need the capture tape more than I." Izuku thanked her and Uraraka activated her quirk and started her decent up the building. Izuku was quick to stuff into one of his red pouches.

With a sigh Izuku sprinted into the building. _If I'm correct, Bakugou should be heading straight for me right now. And by having Uraraka float outside, it avoids Bakugou slowing her down.._ His thoughts were confirmed when he heard explosions coming from down the hall. Izuku made sure the capture tape was ready to use when he needed it. _I'm a glass canon. I only have two shots with one for all. After that, I'm out of arms to break._ Izuku pondered the idea of using his fingers like in the quirk apprehension test, but he didn't know how to apply that here. _Maybe I can throw rocks? But what if I miss? My aim is not especially good.. So the best way to go about this is to try and stall Bakugou so Uraraka has time to deal with Shinsou. If I can I'll capture him._ _But I still have no real plan to fight Bakugou.._ He was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Bakugou's voice.

"DEKU~ COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Izuku could feel the murder in those words. It sent shivers down his spine, but he had to suck it up. Now was not the time to quiver in fear. He positioned himself behind a wall waiting to sneak up on Bakugou.

The sounds of explosions became louder. _Why is he setting off explosions simultaneously? Unless.. oh is he doing the flying thing back from the quirk apprehension test?_ Izuku hesitantly looked behind the wall and went bugged eye. Nothing shook him more than seeing a murderous looking Bakugou flying at you at the speed of killing intent. He quickly whipped his head back, hoping Bakugou didn't see him.

Too bad he did.

"I SEE YOU DEKU!" Bakugou adjusted his explosions to propel him to a sharp turn. When doing so, he was meant with a wide eyed Izuku. "FOUND YOU NERD!"

Izuku started to sprint away. _I don't have any battle strategy. The only thing I can do is run. Man I hope I don't die today.._ Izuku took a right and then a left and another left and more to confuse Katsuki.

The sounds of Katsuki's explosions became died down until he was no more flying, but was now into a predatory walk. "You can't run forever you shitty Deku." He just couldn't wait to beat up the little shit and put him in his place for once and for all. He heard a hitched breath down the hall and followed the sounds of mumblings. _Old habits die hard, huh? Well, it works in my favor._ "BETTER PRAY DEKU CAUSE I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP!"

Shinsou winced. He wished he didn't have to keep his intercom on the whole time, but it was the only way he would know anything about Katsuki's position. It wasn't like Katsuki was going to check in with him anyways. _He does know I can hear him over the microphone, right? Does he have any respect for my ears?_ He let out a huff. He just wanted to get the exercise over with. He watched over the windows, waiting for the gravity girl. _If what I'm hearing over the intercoms is right, porcupine is after the deku kid. So either gravity girl is with them or she's trying to get the bomb._ Shinsou looked around the room for a disturbance. _She'll come through a window or through the door. But since I'm hiding up here, she'll won't see me. She'll see the bomb and think it's an easy win. But she'll never know what hit her._ A smug smile decorated his face when he heard one of the windows jiggling open. "Aha. And now the fun begins.." He quietly said to himself.

Uraraka smiled when she caught sight of the bomb. From the looks of it, no one was in the room. _Maybe he's with Bakugou?.._ She did one more check before concluding it was safe to go in. She struggled to open up the window because she had to hold on the ledge. If she didn't, she'd fly up into the stratosphere. _Maybe I should add hooks to my costume_. When the window was open, she perched herself there and released her quirk. "And release." Silently she stepped into the room, and slipped, though she caught herself on the window sill. She looked down and saw the cause. "Spikes?" She was very thankful at that moment that she caught herself and that she had boots on. That could've ended badly and bloody.

 _"Uraraka?"_ Buzzed Izuku's voice. _"Are you good over there?"_ He asked in a labored breaths. It was obvious he was running.

"Yeah I'm good Izu. I found the bomb. Please endure for a few minutes more. I'm getting the bomb."

 _"Roger."_ Izuku was thankful that the exercise would be over soon. Suddenly, he felt the temperature get hotter. A sure sign that Katsuki was near and was waiting to explode something. Or in this case, Deku. He had to think fast. _Think brain think! What do I know?_ Life was in his favor when he remembered something from his analysis journal. _BAKUGOU ALWAYS START WITH A RIGHT HOOK. So if I position myself here, and ready my body like this.._ He was met with a result. Katsuki resumed his explosion flying technique and was coming in hot. Katsuki's arm was out and about, ready to land a right hook. Izuku took the opportunity and grabbed on to the arm. He used the momentum from the blonde using his explosions to smash him into the ground. Izuku had successfully landed a clean hit on Katsuki.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DARE YOU! HOW?!" Katsuki yelled enraged that useless Deku had just flipped him into the ground. When he looked up he saw a green blur sprinting away. "COME BACK HERE YOU DEKU!" _Stupid nerd. He used his creepy ass notebook knowledge to figure out my moves. Well fucker is in for a new one._

From the control room…

"Go Midori!" yelled out Tooru.

"That was a clean hit." Ojirou complemented. "But he should have followed up with a kick while Bakugou was down.." He added.

"Eh.. That was kinda unmanly to do a suprise attack and run away.."

"A good trait of a hero is to know your limits." All Might supplied. He looked at the monitor. _I believe I'm you young Midoriya._

 _I think I just made him even more mad!_ Izuku took a sharp right and was met with a dead end. "Oh jeez… Uraraka. Please tell me you're close to getting the bomb? I don't know if I can stall Bakugou for any longer."

 _"Midoriya, Are you okay?"_ Buzzed in Uraraka calmly.

"Uh.. Yes for now?" Izuku had nowhere to run. Katsuki was fast approaching behind him, the only option was to fight him head on. "I'm kinda cornered.. But are you close to the bomb?" He said quickly.

 _"Yes. I'm near the bomb. I just have to get past some traps set here, Midoriya."_

"A-ah.. okay.. Um I'll check in later. I'm about to fight Bakugou."

 _'"Okay. Good luck Midoriya."_

"Thanks.." Izuku said shakily. _Bakugou always starts with a right hook. That'll give me the advantage. He starts with a right hook. Right hook. Right hook. Right. Hook._ He told himself in an effort to calm his racing heart. But it did no good, not even the pleasant smell of his mother could calm him.

Finally, Katsuki made his appearance. "Hey Deku! Ready to get fucked?!" He chuckled. "Cause I know I'm ready to fuck you up." He stalked over to his shaking prey.

Izuku was shaking in his shoes. So many scenarios oh him getting beaten to pulp flashed in his mind. The only outcome he saw was him in complete defeat. Once again proving that he was nothing but a useless Deku.

 _I can't do it._

 _I can't do it._

 _I can't-_

" _I think Deku is a cute name. You know.. it kinda sounds like 'Dekiru'.. The word for you can do it!"_

 _That's right.. Uraraka said deku means I can do it._ Izuku got into a fighting stance. _You can't be scared right now Izuku. This is your chance to show Bakugou that Deku is not a word for useless. It means I can do it!_ Izuku raised up his fists.

"Ah? Useless Deku thinks he can fight me?"

"Yes Bakugou. This Deku thinks he can put up a fight! Do you want to know why? BECAUSE DEKU MEANS YOU CAN DO IT SO THAT MEANS I CAN DO IT." Izuku yelled while charging towards the blonde.

Katsuki's hands lit up and he started to bolt towards the freckled boy. "BRING IT ON YOU BASTARD!"

Shinsou once again cringed at his partner's volume. He looked down from the his spot in the ceiling. "Man. Can you believe our partners Uraraka? They're both battle hungry idiots. Not even thinking about strategy." The brunette didn't answer. "Too bad you can't talk right now. If it's worth anything… sorry for using my quirk on you, but you make the perfect hostage in this battle simulation."

Earlier…

Uraraka carefully stepped over the spikes. "Hmmmm.. I wonder if there's more around?." Her sight zeroed in on the bomb. "There it is! Yay! I could just float myself and use the ceiling to guide me above the bomb. Then I can release and win the battle!"

If only if it was that easy.. Shinsou smiled under his mask.

Uraraka started to float up and suddenly she felt something tight around her waist. "What the?" Shinsou spun the floating girl around and slammed her into some crates. Uraraka yelled in pain and released herself from floating. Groaning, she stood up and tried to get the tape off of her to no prevail. She was once again spun around into a pillar. "Ahhgh!" The motion continued again, but instead of slamming her into a wall, he just spun her around and around. She didn't have time to buzz in to Izuku. She was too busy getting whirled to death.

"Man.. that is so not manly. Sneak attack on a girl and then put make her spinning wheel of death.. pretty ruthless." Kirishima mumbled.

Momo cringed away from the screen. "It's probably not the most heroic way to do things but in this situation, he's playing the villain and he's using the resources around him."

Shinsou sighed and stopped spinning Uraraka around. The girl got up slowly, wincing in pain. "Hey Uraraka!" Uraraka wobbly got up. The world was spinning around her, but she kept one thing in mind. _Izuku told me not to respond to him_. She chose to glare up at the boy. "Eh? The silent treatment? Well.. No worries." Uraraka tried to book it to the bomb but tripped and was dragged up and away by the tape. "Now hold your horses there missy. How about we have a chat, hm?" Uraraka dangled in the air and stuck her tongue out at the boy. "Well, that's immature." Shinsou was sure she would be easy to make talk. From what he observed thus far, the girl just lived to do it. _I guess she's also stubborn. Let's see how she reacts to insults._ Shinsou knew that his actions will only make his classmate's wary of him even more, but whatever. He had to do what he had to do. He lifted the girl up so she was now hanging, eye to eye level to himself. "Hey hey! You're an idiot to think it would be that easy." Uraraka puffed her cheeks. "Lmao. You look like a constipated squirrel. Probably as dumb as one too. I wonder where you go your stupidity from… hmm maybe your parents?"

Uraraka's face was turning red with anger. _IT'S ONE THING TO INSULT ME. BUT IT'S ANOTHER TO INSULT MY PARENTS._ She brought her hands together behind her back. Shinsou scoffed underneath his mask. _Does she think I don't see her activating her stupid quirk?_ Uraraka started to float up. She noticed that both of Shinsou arms were preoccupied. One was allowing him to hang from the ceiling and the other was connected to the tape capturing her. She thought that he had no way to block her and was hoping she could steal a kick to Shinsou's head. Then again, Shinsou easily blocked it with his leg. "That was a stupid move move." Uraraka floated away from the impact, and halted because the tape around her could only go so far away. "Hmph. You little heroes are all the same." Shinsou tugged Uraraka closer. "You all think you're all that, just because you've been bless by a heroic quirk. You all had such easy lives while the rest of us had to struggle for just a bit of what you people have." Uraraka was shaking in anger. _Easy? You think my life is easy?!_ _You don't even know the struggles I go through. The things I do just to survive and make sure I have a roof over my heads. To know my parents will be alright! You should just-_ "SHUT UP-"

"Bingo Bongo." Shinsou muttered. "Now… How about you deactivate your quirk." Uraraka complied. "Now give me your intercom." Uraraka did. Shinsou looked at her glazed eyes and looked away. Instead, he brought the intercom to his ear. Listening for Izuku to buzz in.

 _"_ _Oh Jeez.. Uraraka. Please tell me you're close to getting the bomb. I don't know how long I can stall Bakugou."_

Shinsou brought the intercom away from the face. "Hey Uraraka. Put this on and say exactly what I say." She did. Too bad Izuku never caught Uraraka calling him Midoriya instead of the nickname she given him earlier. Izu. Maybe he would have been clued in to Uraraka's predicament.

On the topic of Izuku..

Izuku was going to side step right and avoid the right hook he knew was coming. Suddenly _flash bang smash._ Katsuki used explosions on his left hand to position himself sideways. Right on front of him was Izuku who looked to his left with wide eyes. It was at this moment Katsuki used his right arm to punch Izuku's back. "G-Gah!" Gasped out Izuku. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

"You think you can read my moves Deku? You're just as stupid as I remember!" Katsuki said when he pinned Izuku to the ground. He smirked down at the squirming 'beta' beneath him.

The class was stunned. First Uraraka was put out of commission by Shinsou. Now Izuku was struggling to get Katsuki off.

"Wow. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes.."

"Yeah.. It looks like the villain team is going to win."

Shoto took a step closer to the screens, surprising some students. Shoto himself was surprised that no one caught wind of Katsuki's control with his quirk.

"Bakugou is very skilled with his quirk. With his quirk, it would take the mastery of the output of his quirk to move like that. If he didn't he wouldn't have been successful at pinning down Midoriya."

The class looked at Shoto like he had two heads. This was probably one of the first times they heard Shoto speak so much, aside from Present Mic's project.

"Hey look!" Someone said over the stunned silence. "Little Midoriya just grabbed Bakugou's foot and made him fall. Now he's back up and ready to fight!"

"Oh shit!"

"LANGUAGE."

"Pft. Whatever. Anyways, Bakubro just got up and boy does he look mad!"

True to the words, Katsuki's teeth gritted against each other. He threw a punch at the boy who dodged it, but was hit by Katsuki's padded knee. Izuku let out a grunt, but quickly steadied himself with his fists up, ready to fight. "Who the fuck do you think you are Deku."

"I think I'm going to win the match." Izuku declared and swiped his leg under the blonde.

Katsuki jumped back so that Izuku would miss. "Know your damn place extra." Katsuki released an explosion filled punch at Izuku's stomach. Izuku doubled over in pain. Bakugou's punch was followed up with a knee to Izuku's face. "Gah!" Katsuki grabbed Izuku by his hair and slammed him into the wall. Izuku let out a grunt of a in that satisfied the blonde. He continued the action.

Jirou had to look away from the screen. She as did the rest of Class 1A cringed at the screen. Even though they couldn't hear what was happening, it was clear Izuku was in pain. "Damn. What's up with all the wall slamming?" Momo rested a secure arm on her soulmate's shoulder. "It is pretty brute. But in the real world, a villain wouldn't show mercy.." she said, trying to light of the tense mood.

"But still.." Asui spoke up. "Don't you think they're going a bit too far? This is just a battle simulation."

Momo but her lip. "It's a simulation of the real world. We have to treat this like it's real."

"I guess. Though from what I could tell, Bakugou and Midoriya have some personal grudge against each other. And so does Bakugou and Shinsou. I feel they're personal lives are interfering with their performance here. Especially Bakugou." Asui replied.

"I see your point." Momo had to look away from the screen. Izuku had just spit out some blood.

"All Might sir?"

"Yes Iida?" he replied without looking away from the screen.

"Don't you think you should stop the simulation? Midoriya doesn't look too good.."

All Might on the outside was unchanging, but in the inside he felt for his protégé. He thought about ending the simulation but felt that would be an insult to the boys. Or more specifically, Izuku. "I'll let it go for a bit longer. Izuku still hasn't used his quirk. Let's have faith in him."

"Ok.."

The attention was brought back to screen.

Katsuki finally backed off of Izuku. "Is that all you've got Deku? Come on. USE YOUR QUIRK."

Izuku stood up and wiped off some blood from his mouth. He stood there breathing hard, despite his batted condition, he still stared at Katsuki with burning defiant eyes. _The capture tape is still in my pouch. I just need the right chance to use it._

"What. Do you think your too good for me to use your quirk?! Were you lying the whole time that you were quirkless? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT A PEBBLE DEKU."

Izuku felt something inside him ignite. "A-are you still on about this?"

"Hah? You're just a coward. Always running away you useless Deku."

Izuku hands gripped into fists. _I've made my decision. I'm not going to be a useless Deku anymore. I'm going to fight him here. No more running. I'm done running cause I'm not weak anymore._ "BAKUGOU." He sprinted towards him. Katsuki reacted by doing the same. "BAKUGOU. FROM NOW ON. DEKU DOESN'T MEAN I'M USELESS. IT MEANS I CAN DO IT!" Both boys raised their arms in the air to punch each other. Katsuki's fists were lit with explosions while Izuku's was lit with One for All. The fists collided and the boys were pushed back by the force of the impact. Katsuki used his explosions to combat the impact and then anchored his boots to the ground. He refused to go down. Izuku meanwhile felt an explosion of pain on his right arm. He laid on the ground, looking at his damaged arm. The sleeve was torn and cut off at the elbows. He gave a silent sorry to his mother who spent her time to make his costume.

Inside the smoke and dust, he saw Sparks of light. _This is my chance. I have one arm left. Bakugou doesn't know where I am, but I do._ He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. He reached into one of the red pouches, thankfully still intact and made sure the capture tape was still in there. _I'll sneak up on Bakugou and wrap the tape around him. If he counters I'll use the smoke to hide._

Izuku silently as possible, walked over the debris. He kept his breath steady.

Katsuki was lighting small explosions in his hands. "Where the fuck did that fucker go. Oh when I find him." He cracked his knuckles, "He's toast."

Izuku struggled to not to squeak at the threat. He reached his hand into a red pouch and pulled out the capture tape, now each end was held in each hand. He was a foot behind the blonde who didn't notice him yet. Izuku raised his arms out. _I'm really about to hug Bakugou out of a battle. Ok. 3. 2. 1…_ Izuku's arm reached downward into a hugging motion. His eyes stared at ruby red. _Well shit._ Was what his mind supplied when he fell on his stomach after being kicked on the side with a heavy duty boot.

"You thought you could beat me just like that? It's going to take a lot more than that dumbass." Katsuki sneered at the downed Izuku. He stomped his foot down on his back. "You'll never be anything but dirt under my shoe." He twisted his foot in emphasis. "What? Got nothing left to say? You sure we're talkative when you spat in my face. You remember that day right? When you thought you were better than me when you got into UA? Well newsflash nerd. You're still nothing. You hear me? Noth-ing. So just quit already. Not even your "new" quirk can help you out here. But it makes sense. A useless quirk for a useless Deku."

Izuku was gritted his teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you Bakugou. I'm not that useless Deku I was before. " He started to push himself up. "And if I have to beat you to show you that." He successfully pushed Katsuki's foot off. Katsuki stumbled back. "Then so be it." Red lighting surrounded his body.

Katsuki grinned. "Finally taking me seriously? FINE THEN DEKU. BRING IT THE FUCK ON! AHHHHHHHH!

The two engaged combat. While Katsuki was focused on dodging and hitting he failed to notice Izuku's goal. Izuku was moving him into a corner. When Katsuki brought his arms up to dodge a One for All powered punch from Izuku, his boots did nothing to stabilize him. He flew into a corner. Smoke filled his vision. Then it happened. Izuku ran forward with he capture tape. _This is my chance._ He jumped on top the fallen blonde and wrapped the capture tape around him via hug. Once the job was done, he quickly got off.

Katsuki looked down at the capture tape dumbly.

From the spectator room, everyone would be on the edge of their seats, if they had seats. They had just witnessed a hard fight between Katsuki and Izuku. All that remained after Izuku let out his super punch was smoke. All Might couldn't hear anything over the intercoms except heavy breathing. It was total silence.

"Hey it looks like the smoke is clearing." Kaminari announced.

Jirou swatted him with her ear bud. "Yeah. We can see that captain obvious." She snapped.

All Might eyes widened. On the cracked screen was Izuku standing away from Katsuki. It was clear by the slight slump in his shoulders showed how tired he was. Despite that, Izuku wiped his mouth of blood. Not that his head was free of his mask, it was clear he held a triumphant smile. All Might smiled. _That's my boy. Stand up straight in the face of danger. Smile._ Looking at the Katsuki, he half expected him to be passed out. To his surprise he found him wide awake, but if it was even more possible, he was filled with more surprise.

"Holy shit. Midoriya captured him!'

Izuku released a sigh of relief when he heard All Might buzz in.

 _"_ _Bakugou is out of the battle. He has been captured. Bakugou, please make your way to the control room."_

Izuku brought his attention to the blonde and his breath hitched. He slowly started to back away from the cursing blonde.

"No fucking way. No fucking way. No fucking way. NO FUCKING WAY THAT DEKU DEFEATED ME!" Katsuki got up and pointed a finger at Izuku. His alpha pheromone released out of anger.

Izuku wanted the shrink back. But he refused. Today he will stand up to Katsuki again.

Katsuki released a battle cry and ran for Izuku. Izuku dodged, though it hurt to do anything with shattered arms. "Deku.." he growled. He put his hand on a metal part of the giant grenade on his arm. "You know what. Fuck what All Might says. I didn't even get to use my new toy on you."

 _"_ _Bakugou. Don't you dare. Accept defeat or face the consequences._ "

Katsuki ripped off the the intercom. He refused to listen to the words of the hero he admired for so long. "You see this? This baby has been collecting sweat. And more sweat means a bigger boom."

Izuku backed away. "Come on Bakugou.. you've been eliminated. Fair and square. So-"

"FAIR AND SQUARE? IF ANYONE IS A CHEATER IT'S YOU. YOU FUCKING LIAR." Katsuki was about to pull the pin off the giant grenade but the sound of All Might filled the room. Even when Katsuki's intercom was torn off, he could hear his voice that boomed from it.

 _"_ _BAKUGOU. GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE I THREATEN EXPULSION._ " All Might's voice left no room for argument.

Katsuki lowered his arm and left out a grunt. He gaze Izuku one last death glare before leaving the building.

Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh thank god. Now I have to get to Uraraka!" Izuku sprinted up the stairs

Shinsou let a huff. "Man my partner is stupid." Uraraka only looked back with glossy eyes. "Come on say something."

"Something." She said lamely.

"I guess it's something.." Shinsou heard the sound of feet nearby. "Oh look. Your partner is here~ Time to start the show." Shinsou lowered himself and Uraraka to the floor so that they stood side by side right in front of the bomb.

 _"_ _5 minutes till the simulation is over."_

Shinsou rotated his shoulders. _That's all I need to win._

Izuku slammed the door wide open, "U-UrarakaaaAHHH!" Izuku felt something wrap around his body. His arms screamed in pain when they were forcibly pressed against his body. He felt himself get pulled foward and now he was facing a purple haired teen.

"Nice of you to join us Izuku~" Shinsou greeted. Shinsou raised an eyebrow. "What? Not even going to greet me? What am I chop liver?"

Izuku clamped his mouth shut. _There's only 5 minutes left and both my arms are useless. Shit._ Izuku brought his attention to Uraraka and guilt bubbled inside him. Izuku saw bruises and scratches on her body. He sighed in relief that she wasn't too battered up, though her costume had a tear here and there. But what was most noticeable was her blank eyes. _She's under his quirk._

"Hello? Midoriya? You good there?" Shinsou hummed and walked toward the greenette. Izuku looked defiantly at Shinsou. "Such beautiful eyes darling. Now I don't think you're an idiot, but right now you look like an idiot. Just look at the state of your arms. You failed you're little comrade here. Look at her and if I may add.. If this was the real thing, I wouldn't hesitate to tell her to jump out a window."

Izuku bit his. _He's just trying to get in your head Izuku._ Izuku's eyes wandered to the bomb that was only a few feet in front of him, suddenly his vision was covered by Shinsou.

"Now isn't that rude." Shinsou huffed. "Oh wells. You can try all you want but you're not moving from my grasp. Face it Midoriya. You lost."

At those words, Izuku's lips started to bleed when he bit harder on his lips. Victory never looked so far, despite how close he was. _So close yet so far.._ Izuku looked into uncaring eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm tired of that look." _I don't care if you think I'm a villain._

 _"_ _1 minute till the battle simulation is over."_ All Might announced. _Come on young Midoriya._

Izuku felt his legs get wobbly. _I failed All Might. What kind of hero am if I get captured this easily?! Damn it. I was careless. I should've noticed something wrong with Uraraka. I let my own personal issues get in the way. I should've been smart._

 _"_ _The battle simulation has come to an end. Villains win."_

Shinsou saw the look of defeat paint itself on Izuku's face. He gulped, it was a look he knew too much.

"Hey Midoriya." Izuku looked up. "Today I wanted to show everyone that I'm not someone they could step on." _It's better to show them not to mess with me before they get cocky and come beat up the resident villain._ "I accomplished what I wanted. From what I heard over my intercom you wanted to show that porcupine something right?" Izuku starred on in silence. "I don't expect you to answer. But if it means anything, I'm glad you knocked a peg or two down on Bakugou."

Izuku looked up with shining eyes. "What?" He was half-surprised that Shinsou didn't activate his quirk on him.

Shinsou noticed Izuku's surprised with narrowed eyes. "I don't care how you take it."

Whether that was meant for his comment or about Shinsou's quirk not activating was up to Izuku to decide.

Shinsou called back his capture gear to himself, the tape unwrapped from Uraraka and Izuku. "I'm just taking pleasure on some shitbag getting cold hard justice." He broke his control on Uraraka. Uraraka groaned and rubbed her head.

"Well plus ultra I guess." Shinsou said in a flat tone as he walked back to the control room. On his walk his mind couldn't help but wander on about Izuku. _Why did I say that to him… He's one of the very people I hate in this society._ Deep down he knew he didn't hate Izuku. They were too alike for him to actually hate him. _We're both trying to prove something…_ Shinsou looked up to the blue clear sky. _But I don't understand how you can just go back to society.._ Shinsou remembered the distressed look Izuku had when he laid eyes on Uraraka. _They hurt you didn't they.. how can you just.._ He let out a frustrated growl. _I'm too tired for this._

When Shinsou got to the control room, he was met with glares and stunned face from his peers. In addition to that was Katsuki's intense look of murder. In return he rolled his eyes and walked over to an empty bench and sat down. _Really Izuku. How could you just forgive these fuckmunches…_

After a few minutes, Izuku finally came into the room with Uraraka following behind. They wore similar looks of defeat and disappointment. Students were quick to walk up to them and ask if they were ok and to give their sympathies.

Shinsou gave a disgusted grunt at the actions. He saw Shouto tilt his head at him to ask if he was ok, though he kept his stoic face. _At least someone cares about my well being_. Shinsou gave a quick shrug to say he was good.

And now, all conversation stopped when All Might cleared his throat. "Good job all of you. Now it's time to discuss this battle simulation."

 **a/n**

YOYOYOYO THIS CHAOTER IS LIKE 19 PAGES IN 11PT FONT ON GOOGLE DOCS AND HOLY SHIT I'M PROUD BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK I COULD WRITE SO MUCH FOR A BATTLE SCENE.

SOOOO.. Yeah. It's been awhile since I've last updated so sorry for my lacking update schedule. This past month I've been enjoying my last month of summer freedom and that included Knotts berry farm (Really enjoying that it was a ghost town and chickening out of Hangtime cause fuck that), volunteering fun (Enjoying the free concert at my local park), riding a crack chat fic with my friend (check out my friend if you like Free! they're name here is Akartajay), watching anime (Shipping white and red blood cells, rethinking Hiyori, screaming titan, crying over banana fish cause like someone protect my boys), and other fun stuff. But now summer is coming to an end and I start school in a few days, and guess who didn't finish the assigned summer reading.. THIS GUY. SO NOW I HAVE TO POWER READ AND I CAN'T EVEN SCHMOOP THE BOOK. (but tbh the book is pretty good.) While on the topic of school, my junior is going to be a living hell of AP's, SAT's, college and other sleep depriving fun. What I'm trying to get at is updates are going to take forever to come by.. BUT I PROMISE QUALITY CHAPTERS WORTH THE WAIT.

Now let's talk fanfic plot.. This chapter my goal was to set the stage for a Bakugou-centric Part 2 of the battle arc sooo fun. Tbh I really wanted this chapter to be more about Izuku, such as having him be the one analyzing the hero costumes, but figured it's be cooler to do it from Katsuki's Pov. Hopefully I potrayed him as a smart but underestimating bastard he is.. So battle stuff is hard to write so lemme know if something doesn't make sense~

Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter~ Till next time.. CIAO

(If you got the steven universe reference congrats)


	12. cute announcement thing from Deku

Izuku struggled to free himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets. With no luck, he plopped down on the bed. "Hitocchan! Kacchan! Get off! I need to make an announcement!!" He cried out in hopes his two lovers will let him free.Katsuki started to shift around in the blankets. Finally! Izuku thought.

Suddenly he felt a tightness around his torso. Dang it.

"Kaaaaaachaaaan!" Izuku tried to pry off the blonde's grip, "let goooo.. Please??"

"Shut up nerd." Katsuki replied before smothering his face into Izuku's back.

Izuku brushed his hands his hair. "Hitocchan?"

"mmmmm yes?" Came a muffled reply from Izuku's stomach.

"Can you PLEASE tell Kacchan to get off me so I can make an announcement?"

Shinsou looked up to Izuku's face and stared intently for a while before answering, "Mmmmm no."

Izuku let out an exasperated sigh. He really had to do this announcement but he couldn't do it being sandwiched between his lovers.

"Come on guys! It'll just be a minute and then I'll come back."Shinsou and Katsuki only tighten their holds on the greenette.

"We can't do that nerd."

"Yeah. We'll freeze to death without you. Do you rreeeeeally want that to happen?"

Izuku was loosing his patience.

"SHOOOUUUCCHAAAAAAAN!"At the speed of sound, Shouto was at the door of their bedroom.

"Yes?"

"There. Shoucchan is here. Just snuggle with him. He's warmer than me."

Shinsou gave a hum. "Well you got me there toots."

"Izu is a nerd for a reason. It's cause he's fucking smart as fuck."

"Right? Now what our Izu is saying is.."

"If Canada-"

"You're still calling me that?"

"Yes. Now.. is Canada joins us in bed.. we'll be warmer.."

"Yes Kacchan. Good deduction skills. So how about Shoucchan takes my spot so I can make the announcement. Then I'll-"

"I wasn't done talking nerd."

"Such a rude husband. Interrupting your lover while speaking." Shinsou said while giving a playful disapproving pout."

"So Izuku heat plus Canada heat equals more warm…"

"Kacchan I sweat to-"

"Yo Canada! Come join the snuggle fest."

"Okay." Shouto started to walk closer to the bed and then got into a jog.

"Wah- KACCHAN. Shoucchan don't you dare.."

Shouto was getting ready to jump on top of the bed. The last thing Izuku saw was the loving face of his husband Shouto closing in closer and closer. Now, to give you an idea of Izuku's situation.. Katsuki is on the backside of Izuku. Shinsou is on the front side of Izuku. And Shouto.. is on top of Izuku… Really just a fortress of hot alphas entrapping their cute omega boy.

Izuku groaned in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this.If you can't beat them.. join them I guess.

Izuku popped his head out from the pile of gown man children. "Well I guess I'll do the announcement like this then.. excuse these immature adults."

"I prefer the word dysfunctional."

"Hitocchan. Stop. You've caused enough trouble for today. Now.. let's get down to business-"

"To defeat the huns."

"Shoucchan.. not you too.. Okay so I have a special announcement. The author deeply apologizes for how long it's taking to update this fanfic-"

"Fucking lazy ass bitch."

"KACCHAN. LANGUAGE. So yeah the author deeply apologizes and is painfully aware that this fanfic hasn't been updated in forever. The author him/her self really wants to update.. but like school and life."

"Well. Back in my day in UA we had villain attacks left and right. But did that stop us from excelling academically?-"

"Hitocchan.."

"Yes my love?" Izuku facepalmed.

"Anyways.. the author will try their best to update soon. Till next time.. ciao OWO."

"You know you could've just Detroit smashed us off of you right?"

"I don't think he can move all that well right now Kat."

"Yeah. Cause we Detroit smashed him last night and he can't move a muscle."

Izuku's face went red.


	13. Wavering Strings

**Summary: Bakugou finds his starting line**

Chapter Text

"Excuse me. May I have your guys attention?"

As if All Might was Moses, his voice cut clean through the murmurs of his students. With slight glances towards the losing pair, Uraraka and Izuku, and wary looks towards Shinsou, and Bakugou, all attention was turned to All Might.

"Good. Now, I am proud of all four of you for the fighting spirit you displayed out there," Izuku cringed while drilling holes into the ground with eyes, and his fists clenched in frustration, "You all did well for your first battle simulation," Bakugou wanted to punch the smile off of All Might's face, but opted to dig his nails deeper into his arms, "And furthermore, though there are some flaws here and there throughout the simulation, do know that this marks the beginnings of becoming a hero!" Uraraka wanted to puke. Not just from using her quirk, but at the word 'Hero.' Shinsou rolled his eyes at the statement.

All Might's smile twitched upon noticing the four students discomfort and froze for a bit. _Shit. This wasn't in the teaching for dummies book._

"All Might sensei?"

"Ah- Oh yes. So now that this battle simulation is over, it is now time to analyze it to see where we may improve for the better! So who can tell me who is the MVP of this battle simulation?"

The students debated among themselves and All Might stood there patiently. The murmurs settled down, and Momo was the first to volunteer to answer.

"All Might sir."

"Yes Momo?"

"I believe Shinsou is the MVP of the simulation."

Her response caused outbreak among the students.

"Seriously?" Kirishima exclaimed, "I think the MVP was Midoriya bro-" Jirou quirked an eyebrow, "er- um.. so yeah. It was just so manly how he confronted Bakugou!" He held a fist to his heart while shedding manly man tears.

"Yeah I think the MVP should be Midoriya. He did defeat Bakugou. That must take some total skill!" Sero agreed. Other students nodded along with the statement, though Katsuki clenched his teeth at the word 'defeat.'

Tsuyu was next to voice her opinion. "Well, kero." She said, holding a finger to her chin, "I agree with Momo." The class gasped and Tsuyu was quick to explain himself, "Shinsou strived during this simulation. Bakugou was blinded by his emotions, Midoriya seriously injured himself, becoming useless and Uraraka was caught." Tsuyu made eye contact with a bewildered Shinsou, "In all, Shinsou deserves the title."

"And if I may add on to Asui's-"

"Call me Tsu."

"Tsu's thoughts.." Momo corrected herself. "Shinsou deserves the title of this simulation. From the beginning, despite having an.. Uncooperative partner, he remained level headed and was able to quickly think up a plan of action. He was strategic when setting up the room, making sure there were no blind spots for himself, and the place he hid, up on the ceiling, was an unpredictable spot for his opponents. From there, he was hidden in the shadows and had a birds eye view of the room, allowing him the perfect position to attack and defend. For example, defense against Uraraka because she needs to touch to activate her quirk. Through his actions, it shows he was cautious of his opponents and planned accordingly. He was able to predict his opponent's moves and manipulate them in favor of his quirk. If anything, he took this simulation seriously and not for granted and applied himself to the villain role. Now if he were on the hero's side, I believe he would still succeed to be MVP."

The class fell into silence and stared between Momo and Shinsou who wore a blank face. Though internally he was grateful to Momo's words. Validation felt good.

All Might cleared his throat to talk. "Now can someone tell us why the others aren't the MVP?" Uraraka and Izuku shifted from side to side awaiting for someone to completely expose their inadequate performance. Katsuki shifted his position leaning on the wall and hugged his arms closer as if to close himself off from the world. Katsuki didn't want to hear what some extra had to say about him.

"If I may All Might?"

"Yes Momo, please explain."

"To begin… on the hero team, Midoriya and Uraraka failed to make a plan that incorporated awareness of the villain's team quirk. We should all have all idea for how each other's quirks work prior from the quirk apprehension test. With that given info, a plan to nullify or to apprehend each other could have been made during the planning period. The plan to split up wasn't necessarily bad. In a real life situation the bomb is the priority and by splitting up showed that was understood. It just lacked precaution. On the fight between Bakugou and Midoriya, both show prowess on the battlefield. Though the fight seemed to get a tad personal. In Midoriya's side, I feel he blocked out his teammate in favor of focusing on the fight. On Bakugou's side, he dragged it out too much. On a villain's standpoint the fight should be short and simple. In the end both teams lacked proper communication and didn't treat this like the real thing."

"Very good Momo. Midoriya, good work holding your own against Bakugou but next time plan accordingly and consider your teammates. Your plan did not consider how Uraraka would put up against Shinsou nor did you communicate enough with her enough. In a real life situation, communication is important, this goes for the villain team also. Midoriya, your plan was also didn't factor any tricks the villains may have planned. Got that Midoriya?"

Izuku gave a solemn nod.

"Uraraka, I feel you didn't show your best today. There was many opportunities where you could've shown your skills. Throughout the simulation, you didn't question Midoriya's plan. Also, when facing off with Shinsou, you let him get in your head. A hero must not bend to a villain."

Shinsou raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Next time be more assertive and confident in yourself. I know you have potential to be an amazing hero."

Uraraka responded with a smile. Internally her stomach turned. _An amazing hero huh?_

"Shinsou. Great work. You showed that you can be levelled headed in high stake situations and you also displayed exceptional planning. Like Momo said, you calculated each step, predicted your opponents moves and were able to counter them. Great work Shinsou. Keep that stuff with you throughout your hero training career and onwards."

Shinsou shrugged off the number 1 hero's praise. "Sure."

All Might turned towards the brooding Bakugou. "Bakugou." Said boy shifted. "I'll admit, you have amazing control on your quirk and you great battle instincts, but your communication skills are lacking. For one, you didn't listen to your teammate and went on your own. Instead you made this simulation into a personal matter. I understand you're at a age where you want to show off, but being a hero more than just showing you have power. Heroes must be able to communicate and think with a level head so that they can make smart decisions. The decisions you made during this simulation reflected that you do not care for the wellbeing of your teammates nor do you consider the consequences of your actions." All Might paused noticing how stiff Katsuki was. "Bakugou, I'm not trying to single you out. Please take my advice to heart. You have the skill but are lacking in….. heroic traits. I fully believe you can be an amazing hero."

All Might sighed when Bakugou gave no reply.

"Also, this goes for everyone, personal grudges should not interfere in your hero training. Treat every minute of your training like it's real. There is no room for personal problems in the hero business. You may be forced to work with heroes you don't see eye to eye to, but you must be able to get pass personal problems for the sake of the people you wish to save."

Midoriya opened his mouth to speak but closed it when nothing came out. He opted for a sheepish nod. Katsuki remained silent.

"Now you four should head over to recovery girl to get patched up."

When given the opportunity, Katsuki pushed pass towards the exit of the monitor room without batting an eye to anyone. Izuku and Uraraka shared a look and followed after. Shinsou was the last to leave and took his time to walk to Recovery Girl's office.

Recovery Girl had been tending to paperwork before she gasped at the sight before her. Four battered teens had walked in. Most noticeable she noticed how messed up All Might's prodigy, Midoriya, looked. _Dang it Yagi._

"I'll treat you two first," she said motioning towards Katsuki and Izuku to follow. "The other two, wait there, I'll be back in a moment."

Recovery girl had led them to a separate room and looked over the boys from head to toe. "Take off your shirts now dearies and take a seat on the bed right there." She walked passed them towards the medicine cabinet for bandages and disinfectant. Noticing that Izuku wasn't moving, she quirked an eyebrow. "Something wrong? Come on now, take off your shirt. Look the blonde one over there already done what I said. Chop chop now boy, I have other patients to treat."

Izuku's hands trembled. Katsuki was right there and he was pretty sure the concealer on his soulmarks have gotten messed up. Either way Recover Girl would have to clean his wounds and the concealer would come off and expose his soulmakers to Katsuki. He wasn't ready to come clean just yet.. Especially after that fiasco during the simulation...

Recovery girl rolled her eyes at the trembling teen. _He must be a shy one._ "Okay then. Be like that. I'll tend to you after the other three."

She left the two in the room. In the tension filled room.

"So.. um.."

"Shut up you stupid beta." Katsuki sneered while coupling that with alpha pheromones. "I don't want to hear shit from you."

Izuku pursed his lips. "Bakugou. I want to say-"

Katuski got up and held Izuku by the collar. "I said SHUT IT-"

"No fighting over there boys." Recovery girl called from the other room.

Izuku's voice hitched when Katsuki released him. He watched Katsuki stalk back to where he was before.

"Listen you nerd. Just because you won today doesn't mean you or anyone else is above me. So don't think you can jut talk freely to me. You ain't worth shit. Got that?"

"That wasn't what I- no it- uh." Izuku stopped talking when he caught sight of Katsuki's glare. He gulped and sat down on a lone chair far away from Katsuki.

Recovery girl was quick to patch up the other three, and they returned to class. Before Katsuki left he made sure to stare down Izuku. This action triggered a memory.

 _Katsuki. You should protect the weak._ A motherly voice rang in his head.

He sneered and slammed the door shut. _He was supposed to be weak!_

Now all that's left was Midoriya Izuku.

"So Midoriya. Are you going to let me treat your wounds now?"

Izuku who was fiddling around with his tattered costume nodded. "Ye- um Yeah.."

With an exasperated sigh Recovery Girl waited for him to remove his shirt. "Really… Like master like student." She said to herself when she saw just how banged up he was.

"You should really be more careful." She commented while cleaning the wounds.

"I know.."

While she cleaning the wounds she couldn't help but notice that Izuku and Katsuki had the same soulmarks. "So that's how it is~"

Izuku looked over his shoulder in bewilderment. "Pardon?!"

Recovery Girl only looked on with an all knowing smile. "Ah! Young love."

"Um what?"

"Really. Why are you hiding your soulmarks. Just confront him about it." Recovery Girl started to go off on a tangent about youngsters being so shy and talking about how it was in her days.

Izuku's eyes hardened. "I can't."

Izuku's comment went unheard over her rant.

"I can't." He said a bit more boldly.

Recovery Girl stopped her movements noticing the tension in the greenette's shoulders. "And why is that?"

"I just.." The tension released. "I just can't." _For many reasons…_

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes. "Ok then. I won't say a word to him about it."

"Thank you ma'am." He said gratefully.

"Yeah yeah kid. By the way you're going to need a sling for your arm." Izuku nodded. "I think this should do it now." She said putting the last of the bandages. "Look in the cabinet there. There should be some extra shirts and sweatpants. Put those on. I'm pretty sure you want to get out of that mess of a costume."

"Thank you.." Izuku said when he was done changing.

"Yeah yeah. Now come over here so I can give you a kiss."

"WHAT?" Izuku was having major deja vu to when All Might made him eat his hair.

"Get your head out of the gutter. It's my quirk."

"Oh. Yeah! Sure.. Ok. Sorry."

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes and pecked the boy on the cheek. "Go over to the bed there and take a nap. Don't worry about class."

Izuku replied with a drowsy thank you before knocking out.

Recovery Girl only shook her head when she went back to her paperwork. She could already tell that Midoriya will be her most problematic patient. While doing a paperwork an interesting thought crossed her mind. _Interesting.. Shinsou, Bakugou, and Midoriya have the exact same soulmarks… Wait but that wouldn't make sense.. Their secondary genders.._ She looked through the boys files on her computer. "Huh. Shinsou and Bakugou are both alphas. That makes sense.. But Midoriya.. Beta? That doesn't make sense. Something seems fishy.." Recovery Girl stared at the peaceful sleeping greenette in thought.

When Katsuki came back to the monitor room, he remained silent as he watched the remaining teams do their battle simulation.

His fists tightened when he saw Shouto freeze the whole building.

He clenched his jaw when Momo continued to evaluate each battle.

His face darkened whenever his childhood hero spoke to tell someone "You'll make a great hero."

He stormed out of the monitor room when All Might called it a day.

Throughout the remainder of the school day Katsuki couldn't concentrate. His mind kept flashing events from the simulation. If he had to describe the feeling, it was the equivalent to a bug flying around your head. He hated it. He wanted his mind to shut up, but it refused to bend to his will, just like certain Dekus.

 _"BAKUGOU. FROM NOW ON. DEKU DOESN'T MEAN I'M USELESS. IT MEANS I CAN DO IT!"_

 _How many times do I have to tell you Bakugou. I'm not that useless Deku I was before. And if I have to beat you to show you that. Then so be it._

His grip tightened on his pencil.

 _Bakugou has been eliminated._

 _He villain team has won._

The victory left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 _... but your communication skills are LACKING._

 _...being a hero more than just showing you have power._

 _You have the skill but are LACKING in….. heroic traits._

 _I fully believe you can be an amazing hero._

Katsuki's pencil started to crack. _In other words.. I'm lacking. But that can't be. I'm supposed to the best! I'm better than all these extras. It's not just about power my ass. I have so much power that who gives a damn about everything else. I'm the BEST!_

Somehow the last thought he had made him cringe.

"Bakubro?"

Katsuki turned quickly towards Kirishima and glared.

Kirishima simply laughed it off. "Um. The bell just rang, some of the guys-"

"And girl!" Mina called out.

"And girl thought it would be cool to hang out and-" Kirishima paused to watch Katsuki shove his things in his backpack. "So is that a yes?"

Katsuki stood face to face to Kirishima. "Move."

Kirishima complied. "So yes?"

"No." Katsuki said with warning.

"But. Come on! It'll be fun!" Kirishima pleaded.

"I said no. So stop bothering me you extra."

Kirishima opened his mouth to retort but the blonde was already gone. "At least I tried."

In the background Shinsou scoffed. "Such a self entitled brat."

Todoroki shrugged. "I guess." He replied in a low voice. "Should we head out now?"

Shinsou stretched his arms up. "Yeah. Let's get out of this shit hole."

"Language."

The only reply Todoroki got was Shinsou sticking out his tongue. _Well that's kinda cute._

Katsuki walked aimlessly down the street while kicking a can. With each kick came a new thought

 _Stupid Deku._

 _Stupid All Might._

 _Stupid Extras._

 _How dare he try to get onto my level._

 _He's a bug._

 _Useless._

 _A waste of space._

 _SO WHY!_

The kick sent the can flying into the entrance of a park. There in that park was what you'd expect. It was nothing special. There was a jungle gym there, a sandbox there, a bench here, and a swingset there. Aside from being a bit overgrown with plants, this was his the park of his childhood days.

Katsuki crushed the can with his foot and strolled through the park, which in turn sparked memories of the old.

He sat down on a bench and looked out into the empty playground with distant eyes.

 _"Katsuki. Come over here." His mother called._

 _A small Katsuki whispered something to a green haired boy before going towards his mother on the bench._

 _"Yes mom?" Katsuki felt his cheeks get pinched. "Mommmm stahp it!"_

 _Mitsuki chuckled and let go. "Ne Katsuki. Always protect the weak alright. Look at little Izu, he's so thin and small and weak. Watch out for him alright?"_

 _Katsuki rubbed his sore cheeks. "I know mom! I'm going protect the weak with my quirk!" He proclaimed triumphantly._

 _Mitsuki ruffled his hair. "Alright. Go along and play now._

Getting tired of sitting on the bench, he decided to stretch his legs and walk around the playground.

 _"I call dibs on being All Might!"_

 _"Ah no fair Kacchan. You're always All Might!"_

 _"But I'm the best Izucchan. Of course I play All Might."_

 _Izuku thought in contemplation. "I guess you're right. All right then. Watch out hero, I the evil villain is going to get you!"_

 _"Not if I do first!"_

Katsuki kicked the sand.

 _"Wow! Kacchan! You're quirk is so cool!" Izuku squealed._

 _"I know it is. You're the first person I've shown my quirk to. Not even my parents have seen it."_

 _Izuku still staring in awe at Katsuki's hands exclaimed. "Eh? Really? Why?"_

 _"Cause we're best friends. It's only natural Izucchan. Now hurry up and get your quirk so we can start training to be heroes. Cause you can't be a hero without a cool quirk. If not you're weak!"_

 _"Yeah yeah Kacchan. Now show me your quirk again!"_

 _"Of course!"_

Katsuki stood in front of a slide.

 _"What do you mean you don't have a quirk?!" Katsuki asked in disbelief. "That's impossible Izucchan!"_

 _Izuku wiped at his eyes. "I don't know why! The doctor just said I don't!"_

 _"Then how're you gonna be a hero without one?!"_

 _"I-" Izuku stared down at his feet._

 _Katsuki's hands twitched to comfort his dear best friend but decided against it. "You're weak." He mumbled._

 _"What?" Izuku asked with tears dripping from his eyes._

 _"I said you're weak Izu- You're weak. You don't have a quirk. You can't be a hero."_

 _"Kacchan?"_

 _"You have no quirk so you can't be a hero."_

 _"What do you mean?" Izuku said through his increasing sniffles._

 _"I said YOU'RE WEAK SO YOU CAN'T BE A HERO!" We can't be heroes together. He thought to himself sadly realizing that fact. He felt tears prick his eyes._

 _"Kacchan don't cry." Izuku stood up shakily to comfort his friend._

 _Katsuki slapped the hand away and ran home. Leaving a crying Izuku._

Katsuki walked towards a swingset and looked at it with disdain.

 _"Kacchan stop it!" Yelled Izuku who stood in front of a boy. "Stop hitting him." He said in tears._

 _"Hah? You think that YOU can stand up to me? You must be really stupid."_

 _"Well. What you're doing isn't cool. That's not how a hero behaves Kacchan. What would All Might say if he found out you were terrorizing others! Come on Kacchan just go away."_

 _Katsuki grinded his teeth together. "Get the fuck out of the way you extra!"_

 _"No. I'm going to be a hero and defend him!"_

 _Katsuki had enough. With a ignited fist he punched Deku. He didn't stop at just one punch. When he was done, he looked down at his finished work. He looked off to the side and caught sight of a sand bucket adorned with Izuku's name. An idea sprouted._

 _With a smirk he looked down at the greenette who starred defiantly up at him. "You're name can be read as Deku. That must be the word for someone who is useless. That's what you are. A useless waste of space. Stop trying to be the fuckin hero you dumbass. You don't have a quirk. If you tried to be hero you'd die and just give everyone else a problem. If you know what's right you'd give up Deku." He sneered in disgust._

Katsuki wiped his eyes out of irritation. _He was supposed to be weak. So why is he at UA. Why- How did he beat me? I'm supposed to be the one with the better quirk. The person who's going to be a hero to protect his weak- To be the best. So how'd he beat me!_ Katsuki ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Bakugou?"

Katsuki turned around and he met green eyes.

"Deku." He said lowly

Izuku rubbed his forehead. _What happened to going home in peace._

Izuku rubbed his eyes. With a yawn he scanned the room. His eyes met Recovery Girl's.

"Hello Midoriya."

"Hi Recovery Girl.''

"Nice to see you awake."

"Y-Yeah.."

"You're uniform is over there so you can change and go home now if you feel good."

"Right.. Thank you for healing me."

"Yes yes. Now Izuku.. I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Are you really a beta?''

Izuku went bugged eyed and stared at the elderly woman nervously.

"What kind of question is that!" With a nervous chuckle he finished changing behind the curtain quickly. "Of course I'm a beta! That's what's in my record right?"

"Yes that's true. But something doesn't make sense. If you would please tell me-"

Izuku was at the door. "Wow look at the time. Gotta go!" The door slammed shut.

Recovery Girl let out an exhausted sigh. "I can't let this go… I'll make sure to ask him again next time… Really an omega feigning to be a beta in the hero course? Interesting."

Izuku sped walk out of the campus, and once off it, he booked it liked his life depended on it.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit she knows!_

Izuku started to slow down his pace to calm down. "Oh man I'm so screwed!"

 _Of course she would find out. The soulmarks prove so. And she has access to my medical records! My prescription orders add even more evidence. AHHHH. What am I going to do!_

Izuku sighed in defeat and strolled through the park that was on his way home. "What am I going to do.."

While Izuku walked through the park he noticed a certain blonde. _Bakugou? But he doesn't go home this way… Oh man don't tell me he wants to do some rematch! I have enough to deal with today! Dang it universe. Might as well get this over with._

"Bakugou?"

"Deku."

Izuku cringed at the tone.

"Look Bakugou about the simulation.. If you're feeling salty about it wand want to fight right now, don't' I'm not in the mood." _Straight and to the point._

"You liar. All this time you had a quirk. You've been looking down on me huh."

"What? No. Bakugou. That's not."

Katsuki's eyes widened. "When did you start calling me that."

"What? 'Bakugou'? I've been saying it for a while…"

That just irked Katsuki even more. _When did he stop calling me 'Kacchan'. When did he stop looking up at me. When did he get strong? When did I get weak._

Izuku felt a tad worried for the blonde when he remained unresponsive for 5 minutes. His expression unreadable under blonde bangs. Izuku's heroic instincts kicked in. He reached a hand out. "Bakugou? Are you ok?"

Katsuki grabbed the evading hand and looked up with toxic eyes.

Izuku cringed when the grip got tighter. "H-hey that hurts."

"Don't you dare look down to me. Fucking lying to me all these years that you didn't have a damn quirk."

Izuku's eyes widened and he slipped out of the blonde grip.

"Bakugou look." _Sorry All Might._ "I wasn't lying to you. This quirk.." Katsuki's expression was once again hidden. "Someone gave me this quirk. I can't say who but that's the story. I can't control it just yet. But I will. And when I do I'll surpass you. Cause I'm not a useless Deku now. Deku now means that I can do it, so that means I'm going to be a hero Bakugou. I'll surpass you and everyone with my own power." He finished off his little speech with a smile of determination.

Something inside Katsuki triggered and he started to release his frustrations. "What the hell is that? A "borrowed power"?! I don't get what the hell you're trying to say.. Did you come to make an even more fool of me?... Huh? Even if not...Today… you beat me, ass clown! That's all there is to it! That's all…"

"Bakugou.."

"And did you get a good look at that ice guy?! I thought he was nothing before..! Fuck!" He wiped at his eyes. _Why the fuck am I releasing my frustrations on this piece of shit!_ "What that pony-tail bitch said really sunk in.. Shit.. GOD DAMNIT! HEY! YOU TOO.. DEKU. FROM HERE ON OUT! I.. FROM HERE ON OUT.. I'M GOING TO BE NUMBER ONE!"

"Bakugou.."

"Shut it you nerd. I'm going to be number one, even if I have to beat All Might to get there." With that he left Izuku there in the empty playground.

Bakugou Katsuki has found his starting line.

===BONUS===

"Where are we going?"

"Somwhere." Replied Shinsou.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Somewhere is a place. Soooo it kinda does."

Todoroki remained silent.

"It's a nice place I like to go to..."

"You're home is a nice place. Are we going there?"

"No. It's better than that."

"Okay then.. But I need to get home by 6 at the latest because I have-"

"A sorry excuse for training."

"Shinsou that's not-"

Shinsou turned around to face Todoroki. "Call me Hitoshi. Also forget about that illegal piece of flaming trash. Let me treat you somewhere to take your mind off things. Besides this is probs the only time we can do this since there was no homework assigned today."

"Okay then.."

After a few minutes of walking they stood in front of a café.

"You took me to a café.. for coffee?"

"Not just any café." Shinsou opened the door. "A CAT café." He said all to proudly.

The two spent the time playing with cats and having mindless conversation, which were mostly Shinsou talking and Todoroki making a small comment here and there. When they were done Todoroki took out his wallet to pay Sinsou back but his wallet was shoved into his chest.

Shinsou looked away and scratched at his chin. There was a faint blush on his cheeks Todoroki noticed. "Look. You don't have to pay me back.. Just you being there is enough..."

Todoroki's eyes widened. "A.. Friend?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm your friend?"

"Well yeah duh. Why would I treat someone out if.. they.. weren't my.. friend.. Are you ok?" Shinsou asked noticing how unresponsive the other looked.

Todoroki's face was blank until he smiled softly at the other. "You're a good friend Hitoshi."

"I-uh.. Whatever just get home safe Todoroki."

"Call me.. Shouto."

Shinsou corrected himself. "Get home safe..Shouto."

"Likewise."

The two parted ways satisfied.

 **A/n: AND THE AUTHOR LIVESS. Sorry for the long firkin wait. Thank you all for all the kudos and comments. They really are motivating and I'm grateful and happy to know people enjoy my work. I hope everyone's holidays are going well. Anyways happy holidays. Till next time ciao~**

 **Side notes- The park scene was partly inspired by "The Catcher in the Rye. And like that side TodoShin thoughhhhhh. Also Recovery Girl.. OOF**

 **Alsoooooo this anime season has been pretty cool. My top 3 are Goblin Slayer, The Time I was Reincarnated as a Slime, and Boarding School Juliet. But let's not forget Banana Fish. That thing was on a whole other level. From the music to the characters.. AHHHH The ending made me cryyyy.. Honestly looking forward to rematch this when the dub comes out.**


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm**

 **an:** **Yo! Saltywaifus, you're unreliable author returns! Hope y'all enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. Now please enjoy USJ Part I. (It's a short chapter sry..)**

 **Chapter Text**

"So.." Uraraka spun around to face Izuku and Iida, "Why do you guys want to be a hero?"

"Well it's to continue on my family's legacy." Iida proudly announced.

Uraraka hummed. "Really?"

"Why of course. It is my responsibility to contribute to the Tenya name! I want to be just like my brother. He is an excellent hero… Maybe even the best!"

"Even better than All Might?!" Deku exclaimed offended.

"Well- I.."

"Haha! Aren't you a bit biased Iida? I mean yeah he's your brother but sounds like you're playing favorites."

Iida blushed while chopping his arm up and down, "I am most certainly not playing favorites! My brother helps everyone, he's kind, brave, strong, smart.. He has given vigilantes a new life, he's playful with his kid fans. His smile is bright! He's.. I.. I just want to be just like him one day." Iida ended his tangent by shifting his glasses up.

Izuku chuckled. "Sounds like you really look up to your brother."

"I do!"

Uraraka nudged Izuku, "So how about you?"

Izuke stopped walking, to which Iida and Uraraka copied. The two stood there waiting for the greenette's answer. Izuku smiled, "I just really want to help people with a smile."

"WAH!" Uraka bent over holding her stomach much to her two companions alarm.

"URARAKA?"

"PFTHAHAHA!"

"URARAKA!" Iida scolded.

"Is my reason that funny… I mean I guess other heroes do it for popularity and stuff.. But I'm really not like that. I just really want to help people you know? I want to be just like All Might who saves people with a smile. I find it really admirable the things he does. He never gives up and he puts his all into everything he does… I want to be able to give hope to people with my smile.. I want to save people and make them happy and stuff.. I just want to help.." Izuku stood there with his head down. ' _Does she also look down on me now?_ ' he thought to himself gloomy. _'Right when I thought I found people who didn't look down on me..'_

Izuku shot his head up in response to the slap on the back he got. When he turned his head to the preparator Uraraka, she was wiping her tears away and smiling at him. "I don't find it funny," she said firmly, "I just it so cute and innocent Pwhaha!"

"WHAT?" Izuku exclaimed flustered. "I'm not cute! Tell her Iida!" he puffed.

"I uh.. Well you're not ugly? So that makes you not cute but not ugly."

Uraraka clutched her gut in laughter. "Oh my god it hurts! HAHAHA!"

Izuku covered his face with his hands. "Oh my gosh…"

Uraraka wiped her tears away and patted Izuku on the head. "Oh don't be like that Deku~ It's not bad to be cute~ But really I'm not looking down on you. It really is quite admirable you know?"

Iida gave a nod of agreement.

Izuku smiled. "So how about you Uraraka?"

"Hmmm… Well to be honest it's for the money."

Silence.

"I know it's not the most admirable.. But I need money to help my parents out… You see, ever since I was a kid, we struggled financially. The construction business my family runs wasn't and still isn't doing so hot because of heroes in a sense. With the rise of heroes and new era of peace, there's less destruction being made which in turn gives us less business.. I know a lower crime rate is good and all but there's a price that comes with it. And I guess my family had to pay for it. But despite this my parents would always work so hard for me. I so badly wanted to help them but I couldn't… And just recently my mom fell ill.. So my dad has been working more just to pay for all the hospital bills, my apartment.. I just really want to return the favor. I don't want them to struggle anymore. I want them to live peacefully. I will do anything just for them… Or something like that.. Hehe" Uraraka rubbed her neck nervously.

"That's very admirable Uraraka."

"Eh? Really Deku? Don't you find it kinda shallow?"

"Not at all," he assured, "You're doing this to help out your family. That in itself is respectable."

"Hmm.. And would you still say that if instead of wanting be a hero I was a villain?" She asked innocently.

"What kind of question is that?" Iida asked confused.

Izuku scratched his chin in thought.

"PFTHAHA!" Uraraka slapped them on the back. "It was just a hypothetical question boys~ Well I gotta go do some lady things. Bye bye."

"Uh yeah bye.." Izuku waved with a slight blush.

Iida and Izuku started walk again until Iida paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Isn't the bathrooms the other way?"

Izuku thought a bit. "I don't know? I'm still not familiar with this place hehe.."

"Hmm I guess.."

Suddenly an alarm rang and red lights started flashing. Students started to push through the hallway and chaos ensued. That was until Iida announced to everyone it was just the press, resulting in calming the crowd. Later when everyone came back to class, Iida was appointed class president and Momo the vice president. Though strangely, to no one's attention, in the background of the congratulations being given to the two, Uraraka looked out the window towards the UA gates in thought.

And that was the calm before the storm.

 **an: I can't say this enough but thank you for all the kudos, favorites, bookmarks, comments,.. Just everything. It makes me happy to know people read this fic (with a sorry excuse of an update schedule). So why haven't I updated? Yeah life is busy, but that didn't play big role to why it took so long to update. Tbh I lost interest in this fic for a bit, but now here I am, back to writing this fanfic with newfound motivation.**

 **Ok so dororo and the promised neverland are like amazing. The promised neverland manga is just wow. Ok. I see you bb. Also, 'I Want to Eat Your Pancreas' was fuckin beautiful like bitch you gotta watch itttttt. The title is weird but it makes sense after watching the movie.**


	15. A Storm is Coming

**Chapter 15: A Storm is Coming**

 **AN:** **Oh shit. Issa chapter! Plz enjoy**

'Phone, check. Scent canceling perfume, check. Handkerchief, check. Tie, kinda check.. Hair… a mess..'

"AH! I can't go to school with this hair! Not when All Might is going to be here today!" Izuku quickly grabbed some gel in order to tame his hair to no prevail. He sulked at his reflection. "Stupid hair." He mumbled.

"Izuku.. You're hair is fine," Inko called out, "So come here and eat breakfast before you're late to school." Inko gave an exasperated sigh when she heard Izuku groaning. 'Probably out of frustration.. I was the same when he was younger..' Inko chuckled at the thought. She remembered fondly trying to tame the monstrous curls that adored her son's head with little success. At some point she just gave up and let them have free reign. 'Such simpler times when he was so small… When he was always in reach and now..'

"Mom?"

"Ah! Izuku you scared me.. Well, good morning, come have some breakfast."

"Mhm." Izuku replied and sat himself at the table. "This is really good as always mom!"

"You flatter me Izuku."

Izuku beamed.

'Hmm someone is really happy today..' She noticed. "Anything special happening today?" She asked curiously.

Izuku nodded with cheeks filled with food. "Yeah. We're going on a field trip today. Sensei said it's going to be a surprise, so I'm really excited. I wonder where we're going. He said to be ready to put on our costumes.. To bad mine won't be ready in time hehe.." Izuku awkwardly scratched his chin, "But I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm just really glad to be out of the class.. No offense to the lessons we have, they're really fun and interesting, honest! It's just nice to get out haha! If the costumes are anything to go by, I bet we're doing hero training. Finally. The last hero training we had with All Might was alright, but I want to do some rescue-y stuff y'know, cause being a hero is not just fighting, it's also helping people."

Inko frowned at the word 'hero training' and droned out the rest of what Izuku had to say. 'Hero training..' It felt all too real to Inko at that moment. Her son, who she has been protecting from the world that could be cruel, is training to be a hero. Her son, ever since he learned what a hero was, has always wanted to be a hero. Her son, who against all odds, made it into the number one hero school. Of course she was proud of Izuku's accomplishments, he persevered in order to take a step closer to his dreams, but as a mother who knew his deepest secrets… she couldn't help but worry. He may be growing up, but to her, he was still her precious baby. He's all she has in this world. As much as she recognized Izuku's desire to be a hero, she couldn't understand how he could challenge such a dangerous path sometimes she wondered…

"Izuku, why do you want to become a hero?"

Izuku paused his rambling noticing his mother's darkened mood. With newfound courage he answered. "I want to save people with a smile."

"But couldn't you do just the same with a safer job? Like a police officer, doctor-"

"Mom. I want to be a hero." Izuku said firmly.

"Izuku.. I do.. I know how much you want to be a hero.. But can't you think about me for a second?! I-I.. I worry you know. There's never a moment when I'm not worrying about you.. I thought it would be fine with you going to UA. I thought that you'd be safe. I thought I could finally let you go to walk your own path out of my sight…"

Izuku bit his lips, "Then what's wrong? You know I always wanted to be a hero and now I can. What's the problem?..."

"Remember when you came home with an arm sling and you said that it was just a little accident.. Then I just nodded along without questioning any further? Izuku… you probably thought it's be fine not telling me the full story about your injury because you didn't want me to worry.. As much as I appreciate the thought.. I wished you trusted me more.. Out of curiosity I called the school to ask what happened and.. Izuku… After hearing what happened.. I started to question.. Was it really the right choice to let you walk this path towards becoming a hero?"

"Mom.. I don't understand what you're getting at.."

Inko slammed her hand on the table, "IZUKU. I just can't allow you to get hurt like that."

Izuku stood up abruptly, "It was just practice! Nothing serious happened! Besides recovery girl was there so everything was fine. Mom.. there's nothing to worry about."

"I know it was practice. But what if it was real. What if no one was there to patch your wounds. What if you can't come back to me safe and sound. And what if you suddenly have your heat and there's no one there to save you?" Inko took a deep breath, When I found out that you were quirkless and an omega, all I wanted was for you to be safe. As your mother, I want what's best for you. I want you to be safe, but you're goal of becoming a hero goes against my principles. Izuku I want you to be safe.. Please... That's all I want for you.."

"So what." Izuku gritted his teeth, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to drop out of UA just because I got a scratch?" Izuku was only met with silence. "I'm not weak just because I was born like this, doesn't make me weak. I thought I was just a weak quirkless omega… But these past few months.. I realized I'm more than that. I'm more than those labels… Mom, I believe I can be a hero.. Why can't you…"

Inko looked away from Izuku's pleading eyes. "I know I'm being selfish and this isn't the time to discuss this… But please hear me ou-"

Fed up, Izuku grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. "I'm going out now. Have a good day" And with a click of the door closing, Izuku left his mother to herself to think in the empty apartment.

"Izuku…"

"Ah shit, here we go again." Shinsou mumbled under his breath as he stood in front of UA's gates.

"Holy shit dude! You can meme?"

Shinsou ignored the comment and headed towards class. 'If I pretend I didn't hear then they won't bother me.'

"Yo! Why are you ignoring me? Come on we're in the same class.."

Shinsou continued to ignore the other.

"Look, in the beginning I thought you were a scary, brooding, self-centered, rude asshole… But you're display of meme knowledge has reminded me not to judge a book by its cover. So I thought.. How about we get to know each other and become friends?"

'Friends? This weirdo wants to be friends with me?' Shinsou paused. 'Fuck that load of crap. He's just like everyone else and trying to be friends with me just because he pities me. That's a whole lot of self-righteous crap if I ever heard it.' Shinsou puffed and sped up his pace towards class, ignoring the "Hey! Wait up!"'s that followed him.

Shinsou squinted his eyes the door that stood in front of him. He could hear the chatter from the room and he cringe at how loud it was.

"Fuck, I don't want to go in…" His face scrunched up in dismay when he heard Iida yelling about the legacy of the desks and how they should be used in respect to the upperclassmen. "Fuuuuck.. I really don't want to go in.." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"Hey man, me neither but we gotta or else that caterpillar demon teacher is gonna kill us. Also you walk really fast. What the hell is up with that?" The other said while panting in between words, "Man.. I should really start working out more… I'm so outta breathe. Hey we should work out together or something."

Shinsou had enough of the other. 'Better to end this now so thi weirdo doesn't cause me any trouble later.' He turned around to face the other, "Hey, you. Stop talking to me. I don't want anything to do with you."

The other shook his head in dismay. "Mmm mm mm. First off, my name isn't 'you,' it's Kaminari Denki. Remember it friend. Second, we need to fix that hostile attitude. No wonder everyone is wary of you. Third… Ok this has been on my mind for awhile now.. You're hair.. Is it like bed hair or did you actually style it like that?"

Shinsou was in a state of dumbfoundedness before scowling. "What the- Look don't talk to me. We're not friends-"

"Yet."

"We're not friends so leave me the fuck alone. I don't want anything to do with you or anyone else for that matter. Just leave me alone, or else." Shinsou said darkly before going into the classroom and slamming the door in front of Kaminari's face.

The class looked his direction silently.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at?"

The class answered with silence and began their conversations again when Shinsou put his head down in his arms, presumably to get some sleep.

'I don't need friends like them. It's all just an act to fuck me over or a way to feel good about themselves.'

Meanwhile Kaminari stood outside the door for a few seconds in thought. 'Yup. We really need to work on his people's skills. That attitude is a no can do. Also.. he's def a tsun tsun or something.'

"Guess I should go in.."

"Hey Danki! Get over here." Sero called out.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, but you would not believe this morning.."

"Eh? Did I miss something? Damn it I always miss the good stuff! So was there a fight?"

"Hah! I wish." Mina answered.

"Then what happened?"

"Well the mornings been pretty rough and edgy." Kirshima commented, "So it began with Midoriya coming in lookin all gloomy, but that got fixed up once he started talking to Ochako and Iida. But it was really awkward seeing him so down looking, usually he's smiling or muttering about something.. It was just really weird to approach him. Then Bakubro came in, scowling as always, he was standing in front of the door yelling about us being extras."

"As usual." Mina added.

"Yeah. Dude really needs to stop with that." Sero said nodding.

"Ok so then Todoroki-"

"Doki doki."

"Mina."

"What did I do?"

"I'm trying to update Danki."

"Well sorry but It was a perfect opportunity to say it. And it's true. Todoroki makes every girl's heart go doki doki."

"Is that anyway to speak in front of your soulmate."

"It's alright." Sero said while rubbing the back of his head. "You can't deny he's a looker."

"Hey! Are you saying he's prettier than me?"

"No Mina.. It's not like that-"

"The audacity!"

"Let them have a lover's quarrel while I continue."

"Ye."

"Ok So Todoroki opens the door to the classroom, but Baku-bro is blocking the way. So he asks him to move, but I guess Baku-bro took offense to it? Well one thing led to another and they activated their quirks to fight, but right before any blows were made, Aizawa sensei came in and stopped them. Then he dragged them away with his weird scarf thing to god knows where to lecture them. And just when everything settled down, Shinsou came in with his attitude. Gosh this morning was a special one, I'll tell you that."

"Well.. I don't think Shinsou is that bad."

"You're quirk has fried your brain."

"What? No way. I didn't expect it to happen that soon.. Anyways I think he's actually a nice guy."

"Denki. Honey. Bro. Are you ok-"

"Everyone settle down and be quiet. I'm already in a bad mood because of two certain problem children so I would like for you all to listen.. Unless you guys want expulsion…" At the mention of the word 'expulsion, the class straightened up. "Good. You two, get to your seats." Bakugou and Todoroki obeyed with no resistance. "Now today we are going on a field trip. On this trip you will learn how to operate in different environments. I don't want any slacking or else." Aizawa threatened the last sentenced by flashing his quirk for a second. "Now go change into your hero costumes and meet me outside."

"YES SENSEI!" The class exclaimed as they scrambled out of their seats.

"Good grief, this is going to be a long ride with these problem children.." Aizawa mumbled to himself.

"I feel you man"

"What the- who?" Aizawa was met with Shinsou's slouching figure. "Didn't you hear me earlier? Go change."

"Aight dude." Shinsou said while shooting him finger guns.

"Shinsou, I may be your mentor, but right now it's school hours. I will not tolerate that laid back attitude. Failure to comply to my instructions and continuation of that attitude will give you a one way ticket to expulsion."

Shinsou pursed his lips and sped walked out of there.

"Hmph. That's right. Listen to your sensei."

Kaminari stood in awe at Shinsou. "Dude you just talked back to Aizawa sensei. You madman."

"I thought I told you not to talk to me."

"Nu-uh dude. You, my friend, are stuck with me."

"We are not friends."

"Yet." Shinsou rolled his eyes and ignored the other's attempts at conversation.

Aizawa slowly zipped up his sleeping bag as if to say "Fuck this shit I'm out" towards the bus filled with loud, energetic, problematic, headache inducing students. Shinsou could only watch with jealousy towards his mentor.

He crossed his arms and looked out the window. "How unfair" he mumbled.

"Hey Shinsou!"

'And ignored.'

"It's rude to ignore someone kero."

"Tsuyu I don't think you should bother with him.." Someone whispered.

"But I have a question, kero."

"Yeah but-"

Kaminari shot up from his seat, "Excuse my friend's rudeness! I still have to teach him manners haha- whoa! Iida, warn a guy when you're about to pull them down."

"Well you shouldn't be standing up in a moving vehicle. Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Iida scolded with his usual hand chops.

Kaminari waved dismissively, "Ah, you're just a worry wart."

While Iida was scolding Kaminari on safety, there were whispered conversations about Kamianri and Shinsou being friends and gazes being shot between them. Shinsou frowned at the gossip. 'Sure go target the guy with the villainess quirk.'

"Is Kaminari ok?"

"Being friends with him?... That's kinda creepy.."

"Who would've thought they'd be friends.."

"Do you think he was brainwashed into being friends?"

'Ouch. Well that comment stung.' Shinsou thought sarcastically, hands gripping his thighs. 'Why the hell would I brainwash someone to be my friend. I don't even want friends.' Shouto nudged Shinsou's leg with his as if to ask if he was ok. He returned the gesture with a shrug to say 'I don't give a fuck.' 'Ok. He's alright. But everyone else can take a hike or something.'

"What?! That's stupid. Why would he brainwash me to be his friend? I chose to be." Kaminari asked genuinely confused, only to be met with silence. "Gosh. All of ya'll got sticks up your arses," ignoring Iida's spasming about language, Kaminari continued, "Everyone is making a big deal about his quirk being a little scary, but I for one think he might be a chill dude. We all just got off on the wrong foot."

Seconds felt like an eternity before anyone spoke up.

"Well you got me there." Sero said defeated. "So how'd you two become friends?" The bus waited expectantly for his response.

"It alllll started today whe I bumped into him-"

"We are not friends," Shinsou interrupted, "And we'll never will be. Stop tangling me up in your game. I know you're just saying you're my friend to fit your feel good about yourself agenda. I want nothing to with that. I also don't want anything to do with any of you." Shinsou retorted coldly. Kaminari cocked his head and beamed to Shinsou's surprise. 'The fuck. He's supposed to be like sad or something.'

"Ah~ My friend is such a tsundere." Shinsou squaked indigidently while others choked on air. "You say you want nothing to do with us but deep inside you do~"

"Wha-" Shinsou couldn't believe the situation. "No I don't! I said what I said and I mean it!"

"Look at his ears.. Aren't they a little red." Tohru awed. "Maybe he really is a tsundere!"

"No I'm not!"

"He also memes!" Kaminari said happily. "It's actually how we became friends!" Kaminari ignored Shinsou's deadpanned look, "He was standing in front of the gate and mumbles, 'Ah shit, here we go again.' And it was at that moment I knew, he couldn't be as scary as everyone thought he was. I realized he's probs just an edgy teenager with eighth grade syndrome or something. Like Tokayami." The bus burst into laughter.

"What a banquet of darkness…" Tokayami said in a quiet voice.

"He might even have a cute side kero."

Kaminari showed interest to this comment. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I did see him walk out of a cat cafe looking quite satisfied with Todoroki with him, kero."

"He's a cat person!" Kaminari cheered.

"Momo. Can you make cat ears?" Tohru asked desperately. "I think they would totes suit him." She finished seriously.

Shinsou felt really exhausted at the moment. 'FML.'

"Hmmm.. What color should I make them?"

"What? You'll really make them?"

"Well.. Why not? I think they would also suit him."

"You can't be serious." Shinsou grumbled in dismay.

"Shinsou.." Momo called out hesitantly. Shinsou answered with a glare. Momo held up an array of cat ears. "What color would you prefer?"

Sero lost it. "PftHAHAHaHahaHa! She actually did it!"

Jirou glared. "Problem?"

"N-no! There is no problem." Jirou huffed and looked away from him at the response.

"I think the red ones are really manly Shinsou. You should choose those."

"What?! Ew!" Tohru said in disgust. "That's just no."

"So is my hair no?" Kirishima said kinda down.

"No. It just doesn't suit him is all. I think pink is better."

"Hot pink. Right?" Mina clarified.

"Well duh."

"I believe black will suit him better. Black really fits his soul."

"What the fuck?" Shinsou questioned. "I'm not emo like that."

"G-note!"

Tokayami physically spasmed and Shinsou frozen. "That's mean. Next time have a disclaimer you dick wad." He complained.

"So.. Since you responded to that comment, you are definitely emo."

Shinsou bit his lip before answering. "Don't talk to me."

"And there he goes again. Tsunderes, amiright?"

Shinsou groaned.

Bakugou smirked. 'Finally. Those extras are bothering someone else.' For the past few days, the so called baku-squad, make up of Kirishima, Mina, Sero, and Kaminari have been bugging him to open up to them. Of course he always told them to bug off, but they would just brush off his threats and keep on bothering him. Though.. A small part of him was annoyed that he wasn't the center of attention.

"Ok but is no one going to talk about Shinsou and Bakugou going to a cat cafe together?" Tohru commented.

"Yes, I am also curious.." Momo added.

Kaminari wore a suggestive look. "Was this.. Possibly a date?"

"My yaoi senses are tingling."

"It was NOT a date." Shinsou refuted.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that honey, but we all know it was." Mina nagged.

Kirishima gasped. Concerned Kaminari turned around with a distressed look, "Kiri? Are you ok?"

"I- Wait Aren't Bakugou and Shinsou soul mates? Does this mean Shinsou was cheating on him? Oh my god, that is so unmanly." He wiped out manly tears from the corners of his eyes, "Oh Bakugou.."

"What the fuck?!" Bakugou stood up from his seat and pointed angrily at Shinsou. "Who said I was going out with that panda bastard!"

"He even has a cutesy nickname for him! Oh my god. Shinsou how could you?"

"I wasn't even going out with that porcupine bitch!" Shinsou yelled.

"Who you calling a porcupine bitch you panda bastard!" Bakugou shot back.

"I can feel the sexual tension between you two, kero."

"Our WHAT?!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Shinbaku or Todoshin?" Mina thought aloud.

"A conflicting question."

"I personally like Todoshin cause like cats and they give a cute mystery vibe. Like they're secretly dating and like they both have cold and hard exterior but when they're alone together.. Their cold hearts melt and wahhhhhh!" Mini blushed and squirmed, "It just works. To hell with soulmarks. They don't mean shiz here. These two were meant for each other!" Tohru disked disappointedly. "What's your problem?" Mini asked flatly.

"Personally, I like Bakushin. Because it's HOT AND SPICY. Like they say they hate each other but it's all just an act because they don't know how to feelings. They're just feelings constipated you know?"

"I like Bakushin because they just exude manliness."

Kaminari hummed in thought. "I kinda like how they oppose each other. It's probelmatic but exciting."

"AND IT'S HOT. IT'S HOT N' SPICY!" Tohru exclaimed.

"But I also like Todoshin. It's sweet and heartwarming and soft," Kaminari ruffled his hair in confusion, "GAHHHH! I don't know. Whoever Shinsou's happy with I'm fine with. Besides both pairings are good."

Shinsou cringed at the thought of himself and Bakugou. "Ew."

"Ew at what?"

"Baku-hoe."

"Did he just?"

"Oh man I'm so going to use that."

"OHHHH GET REKT"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU EXTRA?!"

" I said ew to you."

"So does Todoroki beat Bakugou in the love interest contest?"

"Obviously." He said to spite the other.

Bakugou tremble at the thought of him, the best of the best, getting beaten by that half n' half. "Oh hell no! I AM LIGHT YEARS BETTER THAN THAT HALF N' HALF LOOKIN CANDY CANE BITCH!"

"So you're saying you would be a better match for Shinsou than Todoroki?"

"OBVIOUSLY." Bakugou retorted without a second thought to the consequences of his words.

Kirishima started to weep, "So manly.. He just proclaimed his love for his soulmate."

Shinsou was repulsed and offended. "I must reject this love confession." He said flatly, "I'm not into…" his face scrunched up, "ducks." He finished remembering an image of a duck.

"Quackugo Quacksuki?.." Shoji's comment caused the bus to fall into laughter.

Bakugou was seething. "FUCK YOU."

"YES. FUCK HIM!" Tohru squealed with a wide and crazed grin that no one could see.

"Ew no. I might get rabies from that furry."

"It hurts. IT HURTS!" Sero screamed in tears and laughter while holding his stomach. "Pft hahaHAHA! Oh my god. Shinsou, if I knew you were this hilarious I would've befriended you earlier. Sorry for keeping my distance from you. I was just wary of you're quirk. But it turns out you were a cool dude haha."

"Yeah me too! I hope we can be friends from now on!"

"Yup! Welcome to the family!"

Similar decrees of friendship were proclaimed, and all Shinsou could do was slump in his chair in defeat. 'So this is what they mean by fighting is futile.' "I don't care. Do what you want. Just don't bother me you pricks." 'Besides.. It's not like they mean it. Today's friends is tomorow's foe.' He thought bitterly.

Kaminari laughed, "Whatever you say you tsundere." Shinsou only sunk deeper into his seat.

"I think the purple cat ears suit Shinsou best." Shouto said in a stoic voice. Shinsou gaped at the other in betrayal.

Sero was in tears. "Oh my GOODNESS. I thought we were done with that conversation and who would've thought that Todoroki doki doki would bring it up again hahaHAha!"

Momo perked up, "I think so too! They really bring out his eyes." Shouto shrugged, not wanting any part of the conversation anymore.

"This is going to be a long bus ride." Shinsou said depressingly.

Uraraka chuckled at the antics taking place in the bus. "Don't you find this amusing? Wha~ I think I'm going to explode at how cute Shinsou looks in cat ears."

Izuku nodded with a flushed face. He couldn't deny that he did look cute. "I feel like this is going to be a really fun field trip." Izuku said, smiling brightly at Uraraka.

Uraraka eyes widened before returning the gesture. "Yeah."

 **AN:** **Ayeeeee! So yeah it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry. Mmm yep this update schedule is all kinds of unreliable. Hoped ya'll enjoyed and I'll try to update asap. Thanks all for the kudos and comments and follows and ye. I'm actually really sorry about taking so long to update.. Just wasn't feeling it, but now I am. So ye. Um. Have a good dayyyy.**

 **In other news.. AX 2019 was aight. Got an Aizawa pop figure so that's all fun and dandy :D. Saw a lot of cool cosplays and art. Blew a lot of money on merch so woops, but aye got some cool Deku and Bakugou art. Shout out to the one Haruka Nanase cosplay, you had nice abs. Jhtnzteeednyhsrinh. Yeah if you couldn't tell I'm kinda a mess hahahgwreHmdru. ;,)**


End file.
